The Rarefied Heir
by Manhattanite
Summary: Part III of the AU series of Helena as CEO, Myka as her Chief Counsel and the rest of the gang employed at Helena's company. A continuation of how Helena and Myka explore their relationship as Myka finds out what it's like to be in the spotlight.
1. Charity Work

**Charity Work  
**

Deep in the fall, when red and orange leaves littered the streets, things at Wells Corp were humming along. Myka had found a satisfactory balance between her private life and work. Helena was kept quite busy these days with new biomedical advances that she was rolling out to the medical industry, both for profit and philanthropic purposes. She was invited to speak before the UN Assembly on the importance of sharing medical advances in the global community. Eileen Sullivan, the quintessential executive assistant, had her hands full with keeping Helena's work and social calendars straight. All of this meant Myka could concentrate on the legal issues for Wells Corp during the day and then focus on her boss when they would finally meet up after hours. The only problem for both of them was that it was becoming later and later.

"We have the court date on Monday," Myka reminded Helena while she tried to eat a bagel.

"Court date for ..?" Helena asked envying the food.

"Grayson's complaint against you," Myka said about the businessman who taunted Helena on the steps of the Metropolitan Museum of Art and was promptly punched in response. He filed charges against his assailant.

"Do I have to go to that? Can't you say – I'm busy?" Helena asked bothered.

"As the defendant, you're mandated to be there. Besides, I've check on this judge and he's a stickler," Myka said.

"What is his name?" Helena asked.

"Matthews?" Myka reported.

"Paul?" Helena asked.

"Yes, do you know him?" Myka asked.

"Yes, very sweet. We'll be out of there in no time," Helena said confidently.

It wasn't as quickly as Helena hoped, and it didn't go as smoothly as Myka had imagined. Ted was suing for damages and costs, but Myka was able to prove there was taunting and that he pulled back even before Helena made contact, thereby causing himself to fall. The case was dismissed as no substantial damages or injuries were sustained. Helena did receive a stiff warning about public displays of aggression. Myka was pleased it was just a warning. Helena was not. Which is why she continued to argue after the judge banged the gavel …three times. He implored Myka as counsel to 'control your client', but Helena was being stubborn as usual. Finally, the look in Myka's eyes was warning enough and Helena apologized to the court. It was too late – and he sentenced her to 20 hours of community service.

The press was all over it.

As they came down the steps outside the courthouse, the media was waiting for Helena. Myka knew this was a disaster in the making so she begged Helena to remain silent and issued a statement on her behalf. Myka spoke briefly, but confidently for her client. Suddenly, the media spotlight was on Myka Bering – and they liked her.

She became the Angel to Helena's Devilish ways.

'_Saved by Her Legal Angel Again'_ the headline read the next day. Helena didn't pay any attention, but suddenly the spotlight was slowly creeping up on Myka.

* * *

Helena asked Eileen – the kindest person she knew – to find a charity that she could possible donate to that would satisfy her court ordered community service. Helena's philanthropic activities were well documented and she had hoped that would count. Apparently, rubbing elbows with the rich and famous to donate to worthy choices was not what the judge had in mind.

Eileen reported back the she had three cousins that were members of the New York Police Department and they were trying to raise money for the children of police men and women who had been killed in the line of duty. Helena hosted a charity function in Central Park and raised more than they could have hoped for. The judge counted it as half her community service.

The police took a great liking to Helena – as if that wasn't an easy thing to do already. Now they approached her on the streets when she and Myka would walk in Central Park. "Hey Ms. Wells, howzitgoin?" they would call out to her. They stopped and shook her hand and thanked her for helping their fellow officers'' families. Helena was touched by their appreciation.

The Mayor nominated Helena for _Woman of the Year_ for her charity works and she won. The presentation was taking place one night after work and it was the last thing Helena wanted to do, but Myka told her it was an honor and they should go.

* * *

Myka rushed to the townhouse to wait for Helena as she dressed. "How is this?" Helena said of the _Stella McCartney_ sheath dress in a sinewy wave of black and red. It was a tight jersey material that fitted Helena to a T.

"Beautiful," Myka said because anything Helena wore looked good.

"Thank you," Helena said bending down to kiss Myka and then disappeared into the large closet to find shoes.

A trace of Helena's Chanel No. 5 entered the room before Helena reappeared. Myka loved that smell. She sat in the oversized chair waiting for Helena to brush out her silken ebony locks that simply was never out-of-place.

"Helena, do you think I'm…. boring?" Myka asked and she meant because she usually just wanted to be at home with Helena on their days off.

"Well, not _boring_ darling. I think it's more a lack of spontaneity," Helena said because she always spoke what was in her head.

"Wait, I'm spontaneous," Myka said defensively. "I'm the one who suggested that jazz club in the Village last week."

"Oh that spontaneous. Sorry I thought you were talking about sex," Helena said.

"Excuse me?" Myka said getting insulted.

"I thought you were …," Helena started to repeat.

"No, I heard that. You think I lack spontaneity?" Myka said with her hands on her hips. She was slighted even though Helena was right.

"It's not a bad thing, Myka. I like what you do just fine," Helena shared.

"What I do? Just fine?" Myka asked as their communication unraveled.

"Are you okay?" Helena asked as she reached out to Myka and held her.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Just tired," Myka said. The lawyer in Myka knew she should never ask a question that she didn't already know the answer to or wasn't prepared to hear.

"Do you want me to cancel? We can stay home?" Helena offered.

"No, you have to go. This is a big honor and I want to be there when you accept your award," Myka said calming down.

"OK, we'll get the plaque, say thank you and come back here," Helena smiled. "We can work on being _spontaneous_."

Myka smiled, but didn't mean it. '_You can't work at being impulsive_,' she thought. '_You just have to do it.'_

* * *

They arrived on time for the affair. The Mayor gave a short speech and then the award was presented. The event was attended by many of the city's agencies as the beneficiaries of much of the charity work. The police in particular were so grateful for Helena's efforts, that they presented her with a gift of their own. It was a small shield medallion on a chain. "On behalf of all the men and women in blue, we would like to present this to you," the Police Chief said. Helena was truly touched. Having been a Warehouse Agent, she had an appreciation for the work the men and women did.

Myka sometimes enjoyed escorting Helena to these benefits, but lately as their time together never seemed enough, she resented it. She felt torn – wanting to be with Helena, but not in a crowd of people who also wanted to be with her.

Helena was not only devoted, she was attentive, and there was rarely a time she didn't hold onto Myka closely so that they would not be separated. Sometimes it only gave Myka a closer view of what was going on.

Some nights, Myka didn't want to share Helena with the rest of Manhattan. Tonight was one of them. Myka felt particular antsy when people put their hands on Helena or moved in to kiss her hello. Tonight it seemed to be a constant stream of people wanting the woman she wanted. Finally, the event was over.

They were about to leave when three of cops who worked the beat approached her. "Ms. Wells," they said as she and Myka were making their exit. "Jimmy here has something for you," they said as they pushed the youngest member of the group forward. It was obvious to Myka he was shy and very nervous.

"I don't know if you remember me Ms. Wells, but I was the cop on duty….," …and the rest of the story was not what either woman expected.

Myka was smiling at how sweet Helena was being with the young officer. Helena was smiling and wishing he would hurry up because she hadn't really seen Myka all day and was anxious to get back to the townhouse on Central Park West.

"…on duty at One Beacon Court..," he said and Helena's head shot up. _This was not good_.

"…the night the naked guy….," he said laughing nervously and Helena started to back away, but suddenly Myka was moving towards him.

"Let's go, Myka," Helena turned and said, but Myka had her by the arm.

"I don't believe Officer…," and Myka looked at his badge, "Officer Alexander is done. Go on," Myka said encouraging the young man. She could sense the tension emanating from Helena.

"Yeah, well it was that English guy who was yelling and anyways – I was the cop who arrested him for indecent exposure you know, cause you can't run around the City without your clothes," the young cop explained.

"Well thank you for your heroic duty, Officer," Helena said forcing a smile and extending her hand to shake his. _She had to get him to shut up!_

He took her hand and shoved something it in. "So yeah, these are the cuffs I used. He was my first arrest and that's a big deal on the force and all, so I wanted you to have these. It was in all the papers and the only time I was on the front of the Daily News," said the shy cop who suddenly found his voice and wouldn't shut up said.

"Isn't that sweet, Helena?" Myka said and Helena knew there wasn't an ounce of sincerity in that voice.

"Oh I can't take them," and Helena meant it literally, but the officer insisted.

"Yes, now I really must be going," Helena said and thought how crazy an idea that was because she was leaving men that would protect her…. and going with a woman to whom she might have to answer to about this.

* * *

Myka had driven them to the event and now that they were back in the car, there was dead silence – icy cold silence.

"Did you know the naked guy, Helena?" Myka finally asked.

It was not how Helena planned on telling Myka any of this. Yes, she knew the idiotic crazy man, but that was a long time ago.

"It was …a long time ago," Helena said and the quickly added, "They do the silliest things sometimes, giving me …ahem…..gifts….," Helena's voice trailed off.

"I don't care what you did before me, Helena, you know that. I get that you were ….it doesn't matter to me," Myka said and Helena finally breathed easy. _God this woman was so accepting. _

When Helena relocated to Manhattan, she bought two prime real estates. One at 1866 Central Park West because it was one of the few single family homes left in Manhattan and it faced the park - and a penthouse closer to work on 58th Street and Lexington Avenue. It wasn't a particularly nice building and it was residence to mostly boring billionaire business people. What it did offer was floor to ceiling windows on the top floor with magnificent views of the City. It gave Helena the feeling of being out in the open, and after being cooped up for so long, that was just what she wanted. It also became the place she returned with her dates when she was interested in them – for a short period. The more social Helena became, the more her societal calendar included dates at this residence. So much so that the press deemed the address the _Den of Inequality_ – because men didn't stand a chance. Helena tried to be discrete, but after being locked up for decades, she had a lot of time to make up for.

All of that changed when Wells Corp hired a new Chief Counsel and Helena did something she thought would never happen – she fell in love. She planned on telling Myka everything about her past, but when you're technically 147 years old, that's a lot of history to cover. The other thing was Helena was very good at blocking things in her mind that she simply did not want to deal with. Myka didn't ask, so Helena didn't press herself to tell. It just never seemed like the right time in spite of the fact; she wanted Myka to know everything.

This is why that night was going to go from bad to worse for her.

* * *

Myka truly didn't care about Helena's rendezvous'. The society pages were not the ones Myka read while she was in Washington, DC working pro bono. She rarely watched television and when she did, it was PBS or the History Channel. So she didn't really know about Helena's reputation until she started to work at Wells Corp. The Helena that was portrayed in the press was not the woman she knew and that's all that mattered to Myka.

Perhaps if Helena hadn't been so reticent about the Penthouse, Myka wouldn't have cared. She rarely pushed any topic that Helena didn't want to discuss. It was Helena's reaction to it whenever it came up in conversation that piqued Myka's interest. _What was up there that Helena didn't want her to see? _

_What was the big deal- really_? Helena pondered. Helena never asked herself a question she didn't have the answer to. Myka was wonderful and wholesome and good. She didn't want Myka in a place that wasn't Helena's home. The townhouse was her home – it housed all her treasures and writings. It was where she lived and where Myka spent days at a time with her.

All this talk was making Helena uncomfortable, which is why she started playing with the handcuffs. "Look Myka, this is what the investment bankers want to do to me," she joked about their restrictive nature and she clamped down the cuffs on her hands. In her best faux American accent she said: "_No, Ms. Wells, you cannot go public with the company at this time_," Helena mocked them and started to laugh.

Myka heard the metal cuffs click shut. "Uhm, Helena?"

"Yes, darling," Helena asked through her giggles.

"They didn't give us the key for them," Myka pointed out.

"Oh Myka, not to worry, I am actually an expert at …," and she heard Helena pulling at them. "Thank goodness these things haven't changed much ….," Helena said and she could see Helena pulling harder now. "I think they changed these things," Helena said unable to release herself.

"Oh Helena," Myka said wondering if they stopped and asked a cop on the beat would he allow them to use his key?

"Not to worry, I actually have a key," Helena said triumphantly.

"I'm not even going to ask why," Myka said at the stop light.

Then Helena remembered where the key was. "Or I could just try to pick it or wear them to work ..," and it was obvious to Myka that they very cool Brit was suddenly nervous.

"Where is the key?" Myka asked and Helena looked out the window and pointed up. They were on 58th Street near …One Beacon Court.

"Let's just get it, OK?" Myka asked and now she was tired and annoyed. They parked the car and Myka put the coat over Helena's clamped hands so as to avoid attention.

* * *

Myka held back for as long as she could. "You just had to play with them," she said rubbing the back of her neck as they walked into the black and gold parquet floor lobby will the thick columns.

"It's not my fault they gave them to me as a bloody gift," Helena said defensively.

"No, it's never your fault is it?" Myka said and she could hear how unreasonable she was.

"I beg your pardon? Oh this is about what I said before isn't it?" Helena the shrink said because she had seen the expression on Myka's face. "You really held onto that anger, didn't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Myka said unable to look Helena in the eye. _Get the key and leave. Get the key and leave._

"If you had a bobby pin, I am sure I could pick it," Helena said when they were in the private elevator.

"Fresh out," Myka said.

* * *

The doors opened and they stepped into the Penthouse. Myka was stunned by the massive size of the room they were in. The floor to ceiling glass windows were on two walls ahead of them and it presented the twinkling lights of Manhattan in a breathtaking view. The living room that lay out before them was – not at all what Myka expected. In her worst moments, she thought it might just be one big bedroom with a bed from wall to wall. This place had art on the walls, and all the furniture was white – the carpet was white, the couches, chairs, and the grand piano in the corner. The only light came from dimly lit sconces on the wall placed throughout the room. It was beautiful.

"Wow," Myka said and Helena was surprised.

"I think it's in here," Helena said and retrieved a box from a small table by the wall.

"This is striking, Helena," Myka said looking around.

Myka was calm and seemed okay and that's all that mattered to Helena and she wanted to apologize.

"I'm sorry I said you weren't spontaneous," Helena said and her pouting lips were so inviting. She leaned in on Myka and the annoyance at the remark melted like sugar in water – hot water. After watching all those people touch Helena and leer at her, Myka wanted to reclaim her as her own.

"Spontaneous," Myka said leaning in to kiss those lips. "_Unplanned, unpremeditated, unrehearsed, impulsive_," she said in a breathy voice near Helena's ear.

"Yes," Helena swallowed hard. _Was Myka? Now? OK_!

Myka threw the coat that was hiding Helena's shackled hands on the floor and pushed Helena against the wall. Her hands moved up the side of Helena's dress and squeezed her hips. Myka kissed Helena with force and it set Helena ablaze. She initiated a trail of kisses down Helena's neck and Helena longed to return the touching in kind.

"Myka, I am still ….(deep breath)…. Uhm," Helena said forgetting words now, but showing Myka her hands.

"Yes, I know you are," Myka smiled and the light shined off her white teeth as her lips curled up. She leaned into Helena's ear and said in a throaty voice - "And you've been a very…. bad… girl."

Helena had never heard Myka talk like this and it made her knees weak. Literally. "Oh….God," was all she could utter as Myka pushed her arms up above her head and held them there.

"You can't get me…..out of this dress….if you don't take these off," Helena gasped.

"I don't need you out of this dress to do what I'm going to do," Myka said – and heard Helena whimper. She was making this up as she went along and it seemed to be working.

Helena was having trouble thinking. Myka was being so …..so…..spontaneous and Helena didn't want it to stop.

"Myka, I never …..took….anyone to my bedroom here," Helena said in case Myka was worried.

It begged the question – _then where, Helena_? – but Myka didn't care. She was set on proving to Helena…..and herself that she could be impulsive. She just kept taking the lines Helena fed her and responded back.

"You're not going to make it up to the bedroom," Myka said of the second story landing that the spiral staircase led to.

Myka pushed Helena back and slid down the length of her body and knelt in front of her. Helena took her restrained hands and ran her fingers through Myka's hair. Myka pushed the jersey material up, tucking it Helena's garter belt to hold it.

Helena could feel the difference in Myka's touch. It wasn't rough, but it was determined.

"Please release me, Myka," Helena said of her hands - longing to touch Myka back.

"Oh I intend to," Myka said salaciously as she removed anything that got in her way of bringing Helena to the brink.

Helena screamed and pulled Myka's head into her and thought for sure, her legs were going to give out before the eruption was over. She was completely and utterly weak.

Myka kissed her thighs before gently putting everything back in place and standing up to support Helena. She looked at Helena who was breathless, smiling and had her eyes closed, still savoring the moment.

"That was …," Helena tried to say, but couldn't yet.

"Spontaneous?" Myka filled in the blank and smiled back.

"In….deed," Helena said gasping. Myka liked it.

"Now where is that key?" Myka said looking at the box Helena had opened. She removed what looked like a small skeleton key and placed it in the lock and unlatched the cuffs. Myka immediately began rubbing Helena's wrists and kissing them.

"I can't believe you handcuffed yourself," Myka said smiling shaking her head.

"It was a first," Helena said and somehow, Myka was very pleased to hear that.

"If you will excuse me, just a minute," Helena said walking slowly down the long hallway to the bathroom. Helena ran the cold water loudly and wet a facecloth to put on her neck. She couldn't wait to get back to the townhouse with Myka.

Myka walked into the large room and gazed at her surroundings. In spite of its ambiance, there was nothing personal about the room. None of Helena's belongings seemed to be there. There were vases with fresh flowers and Myka wondered who kept up this place in Helena's absence. Myka heard a noise upstairs and wondered how Helena got up there. _Was there an elevator in the bathroom?_ She wouldn't be surprised.

"Can I help you?" a man's voice said and startled Myka. She jerked her head up to see a man clad in only a towel, his hair slicked back with water beading off his tanned muscular shoulders.

"Ex…cuse me?" Myka said wondering who this was and where was Helena.

"I asked – can I help you? Are you a friend of my fiancée?" he asked.

"No, I am a friend of the woman whose apartment you are in," Myka said up to him.

"My fiancée does own this apartment," he said.

"I don't know who you are, but my friend is here, and she is most definitely the owner," Myka said backing up a little when he started down the spiral steps.

And then simultaneously they said:

"My friend is .."

"My fiancée is…"

"Helena Wells".

And on cue, the woman whose name was spoken twice, came back into the room and stopped in her tracks.

Myka had seen the look of surprise on Helena's face before, but never like this. She was waiting for Helena to scream _who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing in my penthouse_, but instead she heard;

"Jeffrey?" and he said "Hello darling," back...in an English accent.

_Helena must have sold the apartment to Jeffrey's fiancé?_ Myka tried to reason in the recesses of her mind.

"Myka," Helena said, but nothing followed. "Jeffrey," Helena uttered, but that was it.

"I know this is a bit awkward..," Helena said.

* * *

**What can I say? I missed you guys. (blink blink). **


	2. Frying Pan to Fire Helena Style

**Getting Out of Trouble**

"Darling, aren't you going to introduce me to this delicious creature?" Jeffrey said smiling at Myka.

"What …she …..is not delicious…and ..," Helena said getting verbally tangled.

"Take a deep breath, Helena because I'm going to need you to explain this to me," Myka said.

"Myka, Jeffrey, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Helena finally said and Myka felt they were on the right track.

"You gave me a key, darling and I said I would be back as soon as I was done bringing the investors to South Africa. Pains in the arse really, but they insisted on seeing where the hospitals would be," Jeffrey said.

"Jeffrey Tesla, at your service," the man said bowing to Myka.

"Myka Bering," Myka said slowly. "Helena?" and the ball was back in her court.

"Jeffrey, I made it perfectly clear to you that we were not engaged," Helena said nervously.

Helena never did nervous. Myka crossed her arms.

"Yes, but remember I refused? We were …,"

"Drunk, Jeffrey. We were drunk and …," Helena said and then wondered if that would work in her favor.

"…and I proposed to you on the balcony on one knee and you said yes…," Jeffrey finished. "Would you excuse me while I put on some clothes? It's gotten rather chilly in here," and he meant the stare that this woman had his fiancée in. "I believe you might have gotten yourself into some kind of trouble here, darling," he said to Helena but nodded his head towards Myka. The tall man who seemed quite unaffected by this scene playing out took the steps two at a time.

"Helena?" Myka said in a strained tone. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Myka, this man …..did …we... were…. quite inebriated when he proposed marriage and I laughed," Helena said.

"Well somewhere in that fit of giggles he heard a yes, Helena," Myka said.

"I know, but I asked him to leave that night and he did. The next day I told him we were not engaged, and I would never marry him and well, you can see Myka, the man did not take me at my word!" Helena explained - hoping to turn this on Jeffrey.

"Was there a ring?" Myka asked sitting down.

"No," Helena said and Jeffrey yelled from the stairs – "I hardly call a four carat diamond, _no ring_ Helena." Myka's eyes shot back to Helena.

"I refused it, I swear to you," Helena said.

"So there was a ring," Myka clarified. "Who has the ring?" Myka asked, her years of legal training coming to the forefront.

"Not I," they both said.

"I thought you …well, I bloody hell don't have it," Helena said.

"Well then, it must be here somewhere," Jeffrey said. "You were throwing things about as I recall. Why don't we have a drink…," the amiable man proposed.

"Jeffrey, you need to leave," Helena said.

"But it's been ages and I do so want to catch up…..plan the wedding ….that sort of thing," he said not picking up on Helena's tone.

"Six months, Jeffrey. I told you that night …," Helena started and he interrupted.

"The night you kicked me out without my clothes you mean? Oh that was terrible. Bloody cop caught me without my knickers and arrested me. Remember love? Oh that was so funny," the man said lost in the memory. "Made the headlines the next day."

Myka finally put this story together with the young cop's story and realized about the handcuffs. '_Oh God, please tell me he was cuffed with his hands behind his back_,' Myka prayed.

"Yes," Helena laughed nervously. She needed to be alone with Myka.

"Oh bullocks, I have a dinner date and don't want to keep her waiting, but won't be late. Why don't we all meet up here later for a drink," Jeffrey said getting his coat.

"Wait, you think you're engaged _and_ you have a dinner date?" Myka asked.

The man broke out into a big grin. "Well, it's not like Helena here has been on good behavior whilst I was gone, have you love?" Helena bit down hard on her lip thinking about what was going on just moments before. "That's my girl," Jeffrey laughed.

This was too crazy for Myka.

"Mr.?" and Myka hesitated.

"Tesla," Jeffrey reminded her.

"Nicola?" Myka asked.

"One of his heirs," Jeffrey smiled.

"Of…course," Myka said and shook her head. She was certain that had something to do with this after the way Helena reminisced so fondly about Nicola. The guilty look on Helena's face confirmed it.

Helena had been so taken aback by the events, and then worried at Myka's reaction, that she forgot to take charge. Myka's dead stare reminded her.

"Jeffrey, I am sorry, but you cannot return here. We are through and have been for quite some time darling. I will have the maid look for your ring and send it to you. Jeffrey, Myka and I are together now. We are a couple and I have never been happier," Helena said taking Myka's hand.

"Oh dear," the man said very civilly. "Really?"

"Yes, Jeffrey," Helena said. "She's my One," and he had no idea of the significance of that.

"Well then, could I collect my things and leave tomorrow? I do have this dinner date," he said smiling. "I shall leave the key with the maid tomorrow."

Helena nodded yes.

"Well, Ms. Bering it was a pleasure to meet you. You are a very lucky woman," he said taking Myka's other hand and kissing it. "She's an absolute tiger…," he said trying to commiserate with Myka.

"Jeffrey!" Helena screamed at him.

"Oh sorry, no disrespect," he said to Myka and went to kiss Helena, but she retreated quickly.

And with that the dashing Englishman who shared a torrid weekend with Helena, left. He was almost out the door when something caught his eye. He picked up the metal cuffs and turned to Helena.

"You really have been naughty, Helena," he said and smiled at the two of them.

* * *

Myka's face exploded with crimson. She fixed her gaze at him and then turned her head completely around slowly back to Helena. Myka was caught in a cloud of confusion.

"Well," Helena said looking around. "I'm glad that's over." Then she sheepishly looked at Myka.

"This is _so_ not over, Helena," Myka said dashing her hopes.

"Oh Myka, don't let a little thing like this ruin…," and Helena pointed back to the spot where Myka had been so …._spontaneous_.

"Let's go, Helena," Myka said a mixture of disappointment and impatience. '_This is what I get for being spontaneous!_' she said to herself as she got back on the private elevator.

Helena took a deep breath, never one to back down from a challenge. Of course, this challenge was holding the door for her and looking quite upset. Helena walked towards her with her coat and bag.

"Leave them, please," Myka said of the policeman's handcuffs that were on the table and she immediately put them back down.

The silence in the car was unbearable for Helena. This was not the way the evening was supposed to go.

"Myka please let me explain. I have wanted to tell you everything, but it never seemed like the right time and I am sorry," Helena said when they turned onto Central Park West.

"I know, Helena," Myka said too tired to discuss it. She pulled up in front of the townhouse. It stood there in stark contrast to the apartment she just left. Even from the street, this place radiated warmth.

"Let's go in and we'll talk about it over tea," Helena said as if the topic was going to be the weather.

"No, I think I'll go home," Myka said and her words stung Helena. She had hoped Myka was feeling like this place was her home.

"Oh Myka, please let me explain – again," Helena said because she thought she had done a good job the first time. Helena was not a fan of repetition. "It was a weekend affair, Myka. He's a lovely man and we met when I was working on the _Nicola Tesla_ exhibit. Jeffrey fell in love in a short time and proposed. Ridiculous, I know. I told him no immediately. He was leaving and I thought that was the end of it. If I had any idea he was back, I would never have brought you there," Helena said and almost got it right.

"You would have never brought me there? Or you would have told me about him?" the expert inquirer asked.

"Pardon?" Helena asked confused by the line of questioning. "No, I wouldn't have brought you there, and yes, I would have told you," she said sorting it out.

"OK, Helena. I'm not mad really, just a little surprised to say the least. Not what I expected after being …_spontaneous_," Myka pointed out. Her voice sounded forgiving.

"Oh I know, darling and you were …incredible… at being ..spontaneous," Helena said unbuckling her seatbelt and moving in closer. "Incredible," she repeated. Myka smiled in response, but was still harboring some feelings over the whole incident.

"Yes, well it didn't quite go the way I thought it would," Myka said.

"Nor I believe me, but why don't you come inside and …," Helena said.

"Helena, would you mind? I'm really tired and I have an early morning meeting …," Myka said.

"Oh, of course," Helena said trying to hide the hurt. Helena knew Myka was holding back on what she really felt and thought and it frustrated her that she couldn't get at it.

"How do you know your friend is actually going to leave this time?" Myka asked – the real issue coming up.

"I will make sure Jeffrey leaves if it's the last thing I do," she promised. "I will ask Pete to take care of it for me first thing tomorrow," she added to make sure Myka knew she wasn't going to speak to him herself.

"Ok," Myka said and kissed Helena goodnight. She knew Helena was disappointed, but Myka found it incredibly hard to sort out her feelings when those pouting lips and puppy dog eyes were staring at her. If she stayed, she would have given in and she just didn't want to. Myka went home, lecturing herself the entire time to give Helena time. In her heart, she trusted Helena to be truthful, but at the same time – she knew there was a lot of ground to cover when talking about Helena's past.

* * *

"No bloody way to treat the Woman of the Year, if you ask me," Helena grumbled to herself as she came in the door and discarded her clothing and plaque. She quickly changed into pants and a t shirt and proceeded to work out on her boxing bag in the basement. Helena started out slow, but the more she thought about the evening events and how disappointed she was, the harder she hit the bag. Finally a text from Myka arrived, telling her she was home and going to take a shower.

'_Probably a cold one, poor dear_.' Helena thought.

One of the things Myka didn't grasp yet was that Helena had been a trained agent at one point in her life. So in spite of Myka asking her not to go for runs in Central Park at night, Helena felt safe when she did. That is where Helena headed after getting Myka's text. She greeted two cops who were walking the perimeter of the park and went on her way. An hour or so later, she was back in her townhouse, letting the hot water pulsate on her back to relieve the tension that the run did not accomplish. She kept checking her messages until finally Myka texted again.

"Hello darling," Helena said when she called, wrapping herself in a towel. "I miss you," she added.

"Me too, sweetie," Myka said, the exhaustion evident in her voice.

They talked for a little while and then Myka said she was going to bed and said good night.

Helena had never dealt with a situation like this before. She had never been in relationship where the other person had the upper hand and right now, Myka did. Helena knew she was unsure of what to do – so she reached out to the people she trusted most. Pete, Claudia, Eileen and Mrs. Frederic all received texts saying there was an emergency meeting the next morning. Surely there was a way to make this better.

Myka picked up the newspaper with the headline about Helena and tossed it in the garbage. "_Angel to her devilish ways_! _Who writes this stuff_?' Myka said disgruntled. One of the first things Myka told Helena was that her job description did not include cleaning up her messes. Helena sure made a lot of them.

Myka shut the lights and went to bed. Sleep would evade her as she tossed and turned – caught somewhere between missing Helena and being annoyed at her. Helena slept well because, in her mind, she had found the solution. She called Pete and told him a friend was staying in the Penthouse, but he had to be out by tomorrow. She asked him to stop by in the morning. Again he used his 'make him an offer he can't refuse' imitation and again, Helena said yes. He promised he would stop there before the emergency meeting tomorrow to make sure Jeffrey was on his way.

Pete wouldn't be the only one looking for him.

* * *

**So good to see y'all again. As you can see - I am a person of little patience.  
Sorry if I confused you - Jaime will be 'here', but I will not be lucky enough to see her.  
Hope some of you do though.  
**

**omg - I hope you're finding this story entertaining but for some real laughs and amazing writing - READ THE POSTS  
Some of the funniest people i have ever had the pleasure to meet write comments on these chapters. so funny. **


	3. Clean Up In Aisle Wells

**Wow! ** **Talk about your reactions - I don't think Helena would have been safe with some of you after the last chapter.  
Some understood that it was the circumstances - but I think overall - we can all agree - no one wants Myka take advantage of.**

**So let's see how Helena does on making amends...again. Does Myka forgive her? Survey to follow...  
**

* * *

**Clean Up In Aisle Wells**

Pete followed Helena's instructions to gain access to the Penthouse carefully. She did not want him spotted. He was to go to the residence and ask Jeffrey if he could help him in any way, but to make it clear he was to leave. Pete entered the building through a side entrance, made it upstairs undetected. Believing Helena must have put the fear of… well, Helena into him, Pete noticed the usually tidy room had things strewn all over. Maybe he left quickly?

Then he noticed a man's suit was draped across various steps going up to the bedrooms. Helena's master bedroom door was locked, but Pete followed the trail of clothing to a guest bedroom which was completely disarranged. It was obvious someone had slept in the bed – but not very well because the pillows and sheets were tossed everywhere. There were champagne glasses on the nightstand and more than two bottles of the expensive bubbly on the desk.

"I do not envy the maid," Pete said out loud. Then he saw what looked like packed leather bags with JT monogrammed on them. He called out to see if the unwelcomed guest was there, but no one answered. He texted Helena to ask what she wanted him to do and she told him to return to the office. The packed bags were a good sign that Jeffrey was keeping his word. Pete thought he would wait till he got back to Wells Corp before mentioning the mess the man left.

* * *

Myka was already at work and on her second Starbucks when Helena arrived upstairs. Myka was hard at work preparing for the meeting with the investment bankers while Helena was holding her emergency meeting. She hadn't slept well and spent the night thinking about Helena. She knew being with her would present challenges, but each one seemed to come out of left field. "_So you are a descendant of HG Wells? No –you are HG Wells. So we're around the same age? No – you're a hundred and forty seven. So you're an entrepreneur? But you used to be a secret agent for a secret agency. You've had your share of one night stands. Oh one of them is your fiancé?_" Myka dialogued in her head. And when she was done, even though she felt annoyed, she smiled thinking of how she was looking forward to seeing Helena that day. She pulled herself out of that reverie and decided that she would tell Helena – no more surprises – she had to tell her the truth. Even if it pained Myka to hear.

* * *

In the meantime, Helena was putting her thoughts into action. Nothing made Helena feel like she had a grasp on things than when there was a plan in place.

"It would seem that I have an issue of a rather delicate nature," she said walking into the conference room where they gathered. Helena sailed through the door in a stunning _Elie Tahari _mélange pencil skirt and blouse in brilliant blue with stiletto heels. There was slitting on the hem, sleeves, and back, with leather detailing on the collar. She chose it with Myka in mind.

"_Good morning to you, too_," Claudia said under her breath.

"In spite of my skills of …persuasion," she continued, "I have run into the rare situation where they are not working."

"What did you do?" Mrs. Frederic asked with a knowing tone. Wrinkles appeared across the Brit's forehead as she tried to decide if she should defend herself.

"It …matters not…what the specifics are," she finally said.

"Oh oh," Claudia said.

"The point is you are charged with the task of providing me with solid steps to rectify the situation," Helena said.

"But you can't tell us what the situation is?" Steve asked.

"Correct," Helena answered.

"How upset is she?" Irene asked having lived long enough to know lovers' angst when she saw it.

"Who?" Eileen asked.

"Ms. Bering," Irene answered.

"Well… I didn't say …. Very," Helena finally conceded.

"So you want us to patch things up with her ….for you?" Pete asked and now this wasn't turning out to be as simple as Helena planned.

"I just would like to procure some possible solutions from people whom I thought might know a thing or two about bungling things up ," Helena said exasperated.

You could have heard crickets if there were any in the executive suite.

"No offense," Helena finally said and they all chorused – '_oh sure, no none taken. Are you offended? No, not at all'. _

"Boss, I think your best bet is to go with our resident romance expert," Claudia said jerking her head towards Eileen.

"I'd be happy to help in any way I can, Ms. Wells," Eileen said.

"And we're outta here," Claudia said collecting her IPad and waiting to be dismissed.

"Thank you, Eileen," Helena said and was annoyed that she didn't know to start with the youth herself.

Pete and Steve were especially happy to be released from this assignment, although Pete asked if he could speak to Helena after the _romantic patch up_ meeting.

Irene stood up, but before she left she shook her head at Helena and chastised her without saying a word.

"You don't even bloody hell know what happened," Helena reminded her.

"I don't need to," Irene said with a deliberate tone and annoyed her boss. "And I need to speak to you about your latest hires, when you have a chance," she said as she left. Helena had no idea who her latest hires were. She'd been known to hire people off the street if they struck her as a good fit for a job.

* * *

"So on a scale on one to ten, how upset is Ms. Bering," Eileen said taking out her IPad and tapping the glass.

"It's very hard to say with Ms. Bering. She does not exactly….. emote," Helena said bothered that this was so difficult.

"So can we go with seven?" Eileen said.

"Ms. Sullivan, you are presenting me with a sliding scale without any benchmarks," the Scientist complained. Helena had a point.

"Well, when my mom forgot to deposit money in the bank, and the checks bounced, that was a four. When my dad forgets their anniversary, it's a five. When he invites my Nana over without telling my mom, it's a six," Eileen said trying to come up with more examples.

Helena was getting frustrated in trying to measure _finding out about a fiancée_ against bounced checks and uninvited relatives. Eileen could see the frustration mounting so she thought she'd try a different tactic.

"What do you think Ms. Bering really wants?" Eileen asked.

"How the bloody hell would I know?" Helena snapped. "Sorry dear, but Ms. Bering is not giving me a lot of information to go on."

"Well without knowing what is upsetting her, it seems hard to undo whatever it was," Eileen thought out loud.

"Oh it cannot be undone," Helena said thinking of Jeffrey in a towel. Myka would not soon forget that.

'What does your father do when it's a six?" Helena said taking a stab at a number.

"Flowers sometimes or dinner out. Once when Nana stayed a week and he lost the dog, he bought her a bracelet." Eileen said.

"Jewelry! Perfect. Get Jacques from _Tiffany_ up here. We'll order a diamond tennis bracelet," Helena said who rarely step foot in a retail store. It felt so good to have that resolved.

"Hmmm, I don't know," the romance consultant said hesitantly.

"What?" Helena asked unable to fathom how that didn't solve it.

"Diamonds? Don't get me wrong, they're beautiful and all, but… cold," Eileen said looking up at the ceiling.

"Cold? Dear child, do you never hope to get engaged," and Helena was sorry she chose those words.

"Oh yes, I meant …too cold for Ms. Bering…for this situation. There's a time and a place for diamonds. For this, I think she would appreciate something more personal," Eileen said and Helena felt like she had just been delivered back to square one.

Helena _hated_ square one.

"Egyptian cotton sheets then perhaps?" Helena said and then realized this was the tone she took with Irene who could handle that degree of sarcasm.

"Let me ask you this. What does Ms. Bering like _most_ about you?" Eileen asked.

Helena stared back. "_Most_ is difficult," her boss admitted.

"OK, name one thing," Eileen rephrased the question.

"She thinks I'm charming," Helena said because it was absolutely true. Myka had told her she was. Eileen smiled and thought – '_who doesn't_?'

"So how about a charm bracelet?" Eileen asked and Helena thought this was getting complicated. "Ms. Wells?" Eileen said and brought Helena back to focus. "This is today's Page Six news," and the assistant turned her pad around to show the digital view of The Daily News gossip page that read:

_Wells' Fiancé Back in Town_ with a picture of Jeffrey dancing it up in a club last night.

Helena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I will bloody kill him," she said in a low voice.

"I'll get Jacques to come up and you make a list of things that remind you of Ms. Bering and we'll have him make it into charms," Eileen said trying to save her boss.

"Thank you," Helena said. "Could you get me Irene?"

"Of course," Eileen said.

* * *

Eileen went straight away to get the jewelry designer to come to the office. Then she asked Irene to come up and had the cup of tea ready for her to bring in.

"How bad is she?" Irene asked.

"She's not curled up on the couch …..yet," Eileen said wondering if Myka saw the news.

"I have to see her," Pete said and Eileen asked if he could wait until Irene came out. He paced the floor until he decided to get Claudia to help him.

"Tell her I'll be back," he said racing to the Teckie's office.

He asked Claudia to check flights, trains, rentals – anything that might confirm that Jeffrey was gone, but she found nothing. "He could be just staying in the City," Claudia said.

* * *

"Irene, I don't know what to do?" Helena said pacing the floor. She was so upset, she couldn't even drink the tea.

"What did you do, Helena?" the HR Director asked.

"Jeffrey was at the Penthouse last night," Helena started and that was all the woman needed.

"Did you know he was going to be there? Did Myka know about him?" she asked.

"No," Helena said.

"Why were you there?" Irene asked.

"Pardon?" Helena asked stalling. Irene started to get up to leave. "I needed a key," Helena said knowing the HR Director would not put up with anything.

"A key for what?" Irene pressed.

"I…locked myself in handcuffs after the dinner and …I needed a key that was at the Penthouse," Helena said hearing how lame it sounded.

"And?" Irene asked.

"And while we were there, Jeffrey came out of the guest bedroom. I had no idea he was back, let alone staying at my apartment," Helena said sitting down in her chair.

She watched the woman she knew like one of her own. It wasn't Helena's words that told Irene – it was her body language. Helena could not contain _real_ guilt.

"What is the one thing Myka really wants?" she asked leaning across the desk to stare at Helena.

"If I bloody knew that, would I be asking the lot of you?" Helena said. Irene was impervious to Helena's jabs.

"Think Helena," the older woman said because she already had a full time job. She knew giving Helena the answer would rob her of the opportunity to learn for herself. Irene was _that_ wise.

Helena's mind flooded with thoughts about Myka…and then it came to her.

"The truth….she wants the truth," Helena said slowly.

"Then that is what you should give her," Irene said – her work done. "I'll be back later."

Helena thought about it – the truth and a bracelet? She had everything she needed.

Her emailed bleeped and she looked. It was a message from Steve. "_I thought about it. Cook her dinner_," it read.

Truth, bracelet, dinner. It was a failsafe plan for sure.

She texted Leena and asked her to come up with a recipe that she could handle. Leena read the text and thought maybe she should just leave the take out menus on the counter top. Then she came up with the simplest menu she could think of.

* * *

The artistic jewelry designer was on his way when Pete ran in first.

"Boss, I gotta talk to you," he said ignoring Helena was on the phone.

Helena finished and beckoned him to sit down. "Did you bid Mr. Tesla farewell?" she asked.

"He never showed, but his bags were definitely packed like I told you," Pete said.

"Good, thank you," Helena said.

"But boss, the place was a mess," Pete said, but Helena was only interested in whether or not her guest was gone.

"The maid will clean it up and find his ring," Helena said off onto the next project.

"I think he had company. There were champagne bottles and handcuffs dangling from the bed," Pete and that caught Helena's attention.

"Handcuffs?" Helena asked to make sure she heard him correctly.

"Yeah," Pete said. "What kind of person…,"

"Thank you, Mr. Lattimer," Helena said uncomfortable with the subject matter. In spite of the fact she was annoyed he probably brought his date back to her apartment, she felt confident Jeffrey had taken her seriously and was on his merry way.

The jewelry master came into Helena's office and she explained what she wanted. She had made a list of things that reminded her of Myka and asked him to create charms that would represent those things. He set out to have his team complete the task by the afternoon.

* * *

Then Helena went to invite Myka to dinner. She took the elevator to the 16th floor and asked Millie, Myka's administrative assistant, to ask if she was free.

"You want me to ask her ….?" Millie asked as if someone in their right mind would say they were too busy to see their boss.

"Yes, I don't wish to disturb her," Helena said and waited until Myka opened the door.

"I did not wish to disturb you," Helena said standing until Myka asked her to sit. "I would like to invite you to dinner. I'm cooking," Helena said and Myka's mouth opened ….but she was unsure of what to say next.

"You're cooking? What's the occasion?" Myka asked teasing her.

"Myka, I do not like it when things are not okay between us. I do not like guessing at what you're thinking or feeling. And I know last night was hard for you. So I want to make it up to you, by cooking you dinner," Helena explained.

Myka was absolutely right. As soon as Helena shared the same space with her, staying upset was close to impossible. She was _that_ charming.

"Dinner... with no surprises?" Myka asked.

"Well, maybe one surprise, but a nice one I promise," Helena said flashing her smile.

"OK, I'd love to come to dinner," Myka said.

"Good," Helena said and content that everything was going according to plan.

* * *

"911 Dispatch, what is your emergency? Missing persons? When was the last time you saw him? You have to wait 48 hours ma'am, before…. Oh the _Mayor_ said to call, well then sure we can look into it," the dispatcher said sarcastically. "What's the missing person's name? Spell it please. J-e-f-f-r-e-y . And the last name? T as Tom, E as in Edward, S as in Sam, L as in Larry, A as in Andrew? Is that right ma'am?"

* * *

**Is Myka being too understanding? Does she fall too easily under Helena's spell?  
Can you imagine NOT?  
**


	4. Perfect Makes Practice

**Perfect Makes Practice  
**

Armed with her Tiffany _Wells inspired_ bracelet in 18K gold, Helena thanked Eileen and headed home. Leena gave great thought to her suggestion for something Helena could prepare. She had spent enough time with the woman to know her high IQ didn't always translate into doing simple tasks well. Getting home just an hour before Myka was due to arrive; Helena rushed into the kitchen where Leena had prepared everything.

"What have you selected, Leena? Beef Wellington? Chile en nogada? Thai curry perhaps?" Helena said looking around.

"I thought we'd start out with something…. basic," Leena said and had purposely posted the number to Poison Control on the fridge …just in case.

"Leena, would you have given Madame Curie a basic chemistry set? James Watson a basic microscope?" Helena asked trying to make a point.

"In the beginning? Yes, I would have," Leena said.

"Cooking is chemistry – a subject I need not remind you I excel at. So a little of this, a little of that in exact measurement is all it takes," Helena lectured.

"Well I thought pizza would be challenging. I made the dough from scratch and it's rising in the refrigerator. I've written everything down for you. If you want me to stay, I'd be more than happy…," Leena offered mostly because she liked Myka.

"No, not at all. Please take your minions with you as I have no time to change," Helena said of the students from the Fashion Institute of New York who were doing internships on Helena's wardrobe.

Leena eyed the expensive blue suit. "May I suggest one of these?" she said giving Helena an apron. "The wine is in the fridge and the glasses are in the freezer."

"Thank you," Helena said and started to get ready as Leena left. She took out all the ingredients for a salad and started to chop up the endive, peppers, carrots, red onion, scallions and got them ready to mix with the butter lettuce. Then she made the light vinaigrette dressing from scratch and whisked it to chill. She would make the pizzas when Myka got there, but thought she'd prepare them before. Helena read Leena's instructions carefully. _1. Flour the board _It took Helena several minutes to find the flour, but once she did she scooped it out onto the large board and spread it with her hands. She wiped them off before checking on the dough. It was rising nicely. She put her hands on her hips to see what else needed to be done, and the doorbell rang. Pushing her hair in place, as if a strand ever strayed, Helena went to the door.

* * *

Myka stood there holding the pastry box filled with small Italian cookies. It took her a few seconds to figure out what the white was on Helena's hips and streaked in her hair, but didn't say anything. After hugging her warmly, Myka watched Helena walk ahead of her into the kitchen – and it was apparent Helena had leaned against the flour covered counter as well. The beautiful cobalt outfit was splattered with Helena's hand print on her hips and a white streak across her posterior.

Helena retrieved the glasses and poured the wine and handed Myka a glass. "Thank you for coming, Myka," Helena said. "Here's to …. the truth," Helena said and tapped her glass against Myka's.

"Truth?" Myka asked.

"Yes, I want to tell you everything, Myka. I wanted to tell you about Jeffrey, but I just hated to ruin any of our time together and that had an unfortunate outcome. So I will devote some of our time together to telling you about my past," Helena said.

"Jeffrey wasn't your fault, Helena. It was just …..after we were," Myka said sipping right then on purpose.

"Spontaneous?" Helena smiled. "I know I could bloody kill him for that."

"Don't worry about it now, ok?" Myka said glad to be with Helena again.

A softness returned to Myka's eyes and melted Helena's heart. They stood there staring at each other- one of their favorite past times. The ding of the timer went off and brought them back to the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Myka asked in all seriousness even though she had some idea.

"Well, it seems that Leena feels my novice attempt at culinary should be…," and she rolled her eyes at the thought and said, "…simple." Helena did not wear insults well.

"So I have been commissioned to make pizza. Apparently the entry-level choice."

Myka pursed her lips at the expression on Helena's face. The genius who felt this was beneath her.

Helena went to the refrigerator and took out the risen dough. She read the sheet carefully as Myka watched her. The flour that actually managed to reach the board burst in a cloud when the cold dough hit it.

"Do you want to put this on?" Myka asked of the apron, it's time already too late.

"Yes, good idea," Helena said and waited as Myka tied it around her slender waist.

"You're all set," Myka said thinking she didn't think Helena could look more adorable, but she was wrong. She marveled at the way Helena moved in high heels on a tile floor. Helena carefully rubbed flour on the rolling-pin and gently pressed out the uncooked mixture. Looking back at the page, she started to stretch the dough out carefully. Myka was tempted to stand behind her and help, but thought Helena would never get to tell her anything if that happened.

"I sent Pete to see Jeffrey off today," Helena finally began. "I would like to tell you about him."

"OK," Myka said sipping the wine.

Helena thought it might be easier to tell the story while preparing the meal – the gesture obviously part of her contrition.

"I met Jeffrey while I was working on the Tesla exhibition. He was of course, a resource for some of the material. I admit, there was some similarity to his great great grandfather, which I found endearing. Our relationship was professional, but then we were having late meetings and dinner. I was staying here at the townhouse, so I gave him a key to the Penthouse where he could stay until the opening. The agreement was he was going to leave after it opened," Helena said brush the dough with olive oil.

"Did he leave?" Myka asked.

"Well, the night of the opening, we went back there for a champagne toast ….and…," Helena said hesitating.

"You had more than one toast?" Myka guessed correctly.

"I admit, I got lost in the moment, and yes, we became intoxicated. Jeffrey apparently had been harboring some feelings for me and expressed them openly that night by proposing. I thought he was mad," Helena said getting the sauce out.

"Madly in love," Myka said.

"He thought so, but I was not and I refused his engagement. I do remember the ring, but I told him to save it for a woman worthy of his love," Helena said.

"And he was arrested when?" Myka asked.

Helena scooped out the sauce and swirled it around starting in the middle of the dough and worked her way out with detailed precision.

"He started to get excited that I wouldn't reconsider. So I locked him out telling him he could not come back until he calmed down," Helena explained. "It wasn't until the next day did I see his picture on the front page that he had been arrested, the fool."

"And then he left?" Myka asked watching Helena's hands shake the grated cheese over the pie.

"Do you want vegetables on this?" Helena asked and Myka nodded yes. Helena retrieved some sliced red and green peppers and tomatoes and placed them methodically on the pie.

"Yes, he left for South Africa and I thought it was understood it was over. The news made a big deal of him leaving my residence naked of course," Helena said.

"Of course," Myka said.

"He managed to convince the police he was my fiancé, although I denied the story when they asked," Helena continued. "He left for his trip and that was the end of it."

"Why did you tell me you never brought ….anyone…to your bedroom?" Myka asked accepting that Helena was trying to be forthcoming.

"Because I didn't want you to feel awkward being there," Helena answered. "No one ever came to my bedroom there."

"Just guest bedrooms?" Myka deduced.

"Yes," Helena said preparing the oven.

"Helena, you know none of this matters to me, yes?" Myka said touching the flour blemished hand.

Helena smiled at Myka at how patient she was. "I know, but I want to tell you. I was confined for so long, Myka, that when I awoke in an age where women were free to do so many things, I indulged myself. I may have liked them, I never loved them," Helena said of her former partners.

"Any other fiancés I should know about?" Myka asked smiling.

"No, and no unresolved trysts either. I ended them all," Helena said. "And I want you to know, Myka, no one was ever here."

"Oddly enough, I'm glad to hear that," Myka said.

Myka stared at Helena, touched by how hard Helena was trying to make up for her past indiscretions.

"I knew you were trouble the minute I met you, Helena G. Wells," Myka said touching Helena's cheek and gently wiping off the flour.

"I have been instructed to say _guilty as charged_ by my good friend, Irene," Helena said leaning into Myka's touch.

"Irene? You consulted her?" Myka asked.

"You might find this hard to believe Myka, but I am excellent in the art of seduction, but need some input on the art of romancing," Helena admitted.

Struck by her strong ego, and her attempt at modesty, Myka's heart filled with the affection she felt for her lover.

"I think you're doing just fine, Helena. Now when's dinner, I am starving," Myka teased.

"Pardon?" Helena said lost in those green pools of calmness.

"Dinner?" Myka repeated, but it still took Helena a minute to get it.

"Oh yes, right here. Let's put it on shall we?" she said and slid the baking sheet under the pie and placed it in the oven.

"Helena, you have …," Myka said of the powder covered dress in the back. She took a dish towel and proceeded to dust it off.

"Keep that up, Counselor and you won't see dinner," Helena mused as Myka continued to touch her.

Helena grabbed the salad, tossed it with the dressing, and put it in bowls. She refilled the glasses of wine and put out place settings in the dining room.

"Can you believe I have never done this before?" the Brit with the white streaked hair, the same substance on her face now, asked proudly.

Myka bit down hard on her inner cheek. "No, I cannot," she said finding the entire scene delightful.

"I will tell you anything, Myka," Helena said getting serious. "I have been imprudent in my affairs, I admit, but that is because I never believed I would ever fall in love."

"Are you saying Ms. Wells that you have fallen in love with me?" Myka asked coyly.

"Head over heels, darling," Helena said truthfully.

"As have I, Helena," Myka said leaning in to kiss the part of Helena that was not affected by the pizza ingredients.

The kiss was broken by the timer going off and Helena went to the oven to take out her first attempt at cooking. The crust was golden and the cheese was bubbling to perfection. The dish was cut up and distributed onto plates and brought into the dining room.

"I know you have a long history, Helena, but what matters to me is that I am the one here with you now," Myka said raising her glass. Helena returned to gesture and sipped the wine.

Myka watched as Helena struggled to handle the foreign food with her hands – like a real New Yorker Myka told her – folding the triangle in half and biting it – the cheese stringing out until she bit it off. Helena was not used to such unruly food and struggled with it until she conceded her loss.

"So did Irene say you should also do the dishes?" Myka kidded.

"No, she did not," Helena said back smiling.

The meal was delicious and the company even better. And when the meal was consumed, the wine glasses emptied, the dishes put back into the kitchen, and the mess cleaned up – the one in the kitchen less than on the cook, the ladies retired to the living room.

"Well I have to applaud your culinary talents, Helena," Myka said.

"And my efforts to express regret?" Helena asked.

"You are as charming as ever sweetie," Myka said staring at Helena.

"Oh speaking of that, I have something for you," Helena said and the excitement was evident in her voice. She ran to get the Tiffany signature light blue box tied with the white satin bow.

"This is for you," Helena said presenting the box to her.

Myka saw the premier jewelry store name on the box. "Oh Helena, I hope you haven't gone over…." Myka said, but Helena placed her finger on Myka's lip.

"It is my pleasure to do this," Helena assured her.

Myka untied the bow and laid the ribbon down carefully with an expression nothing short of Christmas morning. Then she opened the rectangular box and took out the 18K gold bracelet with the charms attached on the front part.

"Helena, it's beautiful," she remarked.

"Look at the charms. I designed them myself," Helena said proudly.

Myka looked at the trinkets. "How did you…?" Myka asked.

"I chose the things that remind me of you," Helena said.

Myka fingered the first one gently. "The book -because I love to read?" Myka asked.

"The book because I love the way you look when you are involved in reading. You play with your hair and your eyes crinkle when you get to the good parts," Helena said having watched carefully.

"The scales of justice because I'm a lawyer?" Myka guessed.

"Because you do not judge me, in spite of the fact I've made some poor choices," Helena said.

"My favorite candy?" Myka said of the charm with the Twizzlers engraved on it.

"Because I love to watch your mouth when you eat them and the kiss your sweet flavored lips afterwards, " Helena said and unconsciously licked hers at the thought.

"The heart?" Myka said tearing up.

"Because you have stolen mine, Myka Bering and made me the happiest woman alive," Helena said. Myka couldn't speak, the lump too big in her throat.

Helena picked up the last charm. "The sun, the moon and stars, because I would give them to you if you wanted them, Myka."

Myka was overwhelmed with emotion and grabbed Helena into her to hug her tightly. "Helena, you make me so happy. Just being with you is all I want and all I will ever need. This is just ….so thoughtful."

"I had help," Helena said.

"Truly Helena, you don't need any," Myka said.

The women sat close to each other looking at the treasure, until Helena suggested some tea with the cookies Myka brought. As she got up to go to the kitchen, the doorbell rang and she asked Myka to get it.

Myka wiped her eyes and went to the door.

* * *

On the steps stood a thirty something year old woman in a trench coat and fedora. In the dim light cast by the lights on either side of the entrance way, Myka saw a gold shield that she flashed at her.

"Is this the residence of Helena G. Wells?" the woman asked in a thick New York accent.

"Yes, and you are?" Myka asked.

"Detective Jane Tierney," the woman said. "And you are?"

"Myka Bering, Ms. Wells' attorney," Myka said extending her hand in a friendly manner. The detective was slow to take it, but she finally did.

"Yeah? Her lawyer? That's good cause I think she's gonna need one. I have a few questions I gotta ask her. May I come in?" the woman said taking a step forward and was walking into the hallway before Myka had a minute to think.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Helena said because the woman was interrupting her time with Myka.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun," the detective said smugly.

* * *

**I will admit the challenge of this chapter was to write Helena as charming as we all know she is.  
**

**Let me know what you think. I do appreciate it. **


	5. Where In the World Is Who Cares?

**A/N Esp to all you L&O fans, Castle fans, and fan of any cop show - my apologies for any holes in this plot line  
I just wanted Pete to have a love interest - and I wanted Helena to be ...what's the word...starts with an "M" ...oh yes, adult like. **

* * *

**Where In the World Is ….**

"Excuse me," Myka said to the detective who stood in the doorway, expecting to be invited in.

"Look, Ms. Bering is it? The press would love to see a cop at Ms. Wells' door, so why don't you invite me in so we don't attract any unnecessary attention," Jane said and Myka let her pass.

"Ms. Wells, my name is Detective Tierney, Jane Tierney. I have some questions for you, ma'am," the cop said.

"Detective, this is not a good time," Helena said as politely as she could muster. She stood there holding the tray of tea expecting the woman to apologize for the intrusion and leave.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be on my couch with a bag or Oreos, but that ain't happening either," the woman said looking around.

"Myka, would you be so kind as to take this inside while I answer the good detective's question," Helena said choosing the singular on purpose.

Myka obliged her because she couldn't exactly hold it and answerer anything. Myka was about to place it down gently when she heard the officer say – "You see Ms. Wells, we found your fingerprints on the handcuffs on the bed," and Myka dropped the dray down loudly and rushed back out.

"Helena, why don't we all come in here?" Myka said taking Helena by the elbow and pulling her. This was not the line of questioning Helena should do alone and Myka knew it.

Helena stared at her – she didn't want the woman in her hallway, let alone her living room. "Please," Myka said showing the cop the way, but it was really meant for Helena.

"Tea, Detective Tierney?" Myka said ignoring Helena's glare. This was their alone time and someone else was there. Myka was convinced if the Queen showed up Helena would be annoyed.

"Nah, more of a coffee drinker myself and I've already had my fill, but thanks. So here's the situation we got ..," Jane said.

"We have," Helena corrected her. The great author believed grammatical errors were punishable crimes.

Jane stopped and looked at her host. "She's funny," she said looking at Myka and Myka knew she didn't mean it. "Look, Ms. Wells, it's obvious you had other plans …," Jane said looking around and seeing the Tiffany box opened. "But this is going to take me longer if you start giving me grammar lessons, ok?"

"Of course Detective, we'll help you any way we can," Myka said pouring Helena's tea.

"Yeah, so we got a report that your friend, Jeffrey Tesla was MIA after bringing a socialite back to your apartment, Now ordinarily we don't go looking for wayward boyfriends, but this socialite is – uhm – let's say well connected to the Mayor's office and so here I am. So we went to the apartment – very nice by the way, and we find a real mess in one of the guest bedrooms and it looks as if there's been a party or a struggle – or a little of both," Jane said smiling right at Helena and took a cookie off the tray.

"Is there a question for me in all of this?" Helena said and Myka stretched and put her hand on Helena's back.

'_Please stay calm, please stay calm_,' Myka prayed. "_Maybe if I shoved cookies in her mouth the way I did with the candy on the tea tour_,' Myka considered.

"Yeah, how'd your fingerprints get on the handcuffs," Jane said mid-bite.

"Detective, would you mind if I spoke to Ms. Wells for one minute?" Myka said.

"She got nothing to hide right?" Jane said quickly.

"Has…," Helena said unable to help herself.

"Not at all, but I feel I it would be in her best interest to have one minute of counsel before she does," Myka said pulling Helena up.

"Sure," Jane said enjoying the treat and the fact that she was off her feet.

Myka pulled Helena swiftly across the hallway into the library.

* * *

"Helena, I want you to tell the truth, but I also know you're upset she's here, but she will be gone soon if you don't share your opinion. Just the facts, Helena," Myka pleaded and in spite of the plethora of common sense in that request, she saw the struggle going on in the Brit's head.

"But…," Helena started.

"Helena, just answer her questions with the facts, _facts - _Helena and I will do whatever you want afterwards," Myka said and she meant – well, she didn't really think about it.

"Very well," Helena said, her mind racing with the possibilities. She was up and out of the room before Myka realized her mistake. _Or was it?_

* * *

"Detective," Helena said in a whole new tone, "Please excuse the interruption. You know lawyers," Helena said sitting down next to the detective now, "Always worried I'll open my mouth and put my foot in it. I have been advised to answer all of your questions," Helena said sliding her hand behind the cop and touching her knee.

"OK, yeah, good," Jane said a little uncomfortable with the sudden display of touching.

"So your fiancé," Jane said taking her notepad out.

"No, he's not my fiancé. He is a friend," Helena said leaning back now. Myka watched as Helena seemed to be moving around on purpose.

"OK, so your friend was at a club last night with this other woman and he returned according to your concierge at 3:30 AM. He and this lady party, she passes out and when she wakes up, Jeffrey is gone; she's handcuffed to the bed and can't get out. No key," Jane said.

"Yes, the key was downstairs," Helena explained.

"The key was downstairs," Jane wrote in her little pad. "And you know this how?"

"Well, I had been in the apartment earlier that night to procure the key and it was downstairs in a box on the table in the entryway," Helena said.

"So you were in the apartment," Jane said more than asked.

"Oh yes, I was there around ten o'clock," Helena answered.

"And you saw Mr. Tesla?" Jane asked.

"Yes, he came out of the bedroom upstairs and surprised us, actually," Helena relayed.

"Us?" Jane asked.

"Ms. Bering and I," Helena answered. "You see, Ms. Bering and I were at the _Woman of the Year_ dinner last night where I was presented with the award, as well as a gold medallion from some of your fellow officers and was also given a pair of handcuffs from a young officer as a souvenir," Helena said.

"From his first arrest?" Jane asked because she understood the tradition.

"Yes, and he was very sweet, but I was playing with them on the way home and secured them around my own wrists only to have Ms. Bering point out that there was no key," Helena said anxious to get to the end, but Jane kept interrupting her.

"So you put them on yourself? Ms. Bering didn't?" Jane tried to suggest, but Helena was all over that.

"Oh dear me, no. Of course not! It was really a foolish thing, but there was a time when I was quite good at getting out of them," Helen remembered fondly and Myka squeezed her hands together. "Then I remembered that I had a key in my Penthouse and since we were near there, we went upstairs to get it. I had no idea that Jeffrey was back in the States, let alone in my apartment. He came out, said hello, wanted to have a drink, we declined, I told him he had to leave, he asked if he could wait until today and I agreed. He went out on his date, we left to come back here," Helena said and Myka thought she caught a glimpse of Helena about to get up as if they were done.

"So, you cuff yourself, you go to the Penthouse, find Jeffrey, have words, he leaves, you leave after him. Is that it?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Helena answered. Jane looked at Myka who nodded her confirmation. She knew you answered the question and didn't volunteer more info than needed.

"So here's what we do know – we have you two arriving at 10:13 PM because the garage camera tells us the time. Your doorman sees you two going up to the Penthouse right after that. Then we see Mr. Tesla in the lobby leaving at 10:45 for his date. So you went up to get a key, uncuff yourself, see Mr. Tesla and then he leaves. So my question is what was going on for the half hour you were all together?" Jane asked smiling at Helena.

Myka froze. She had told Helena to tell the truth and now she was afraid of which version of that she would hear.

"They hadn't seen each other in six months. The man thought they were still engaged. So you can imagine the conversation that took place in that time to get him to understand that they weren't," Myka heard herself say.

Jane just nodded her head. "Yeah, he leaves, you leave together and then come back here?" Jane asked eating another cookie.

"Well I came back here; Ms. Bering went to her apartment downtown. I went for a run in the Park," Helena said and Myka looked over at her like '_didn't we have this discussion about running at night_?'

"We texted," Myka said and looked at her phone to be helpful.

"Actually, I'd like to ask Ms. Wells who she was talking to on her cell at 11:07 PM," Jane said looking at her notes.

"I don't believe …," Helena said trying to recall.

"You see Ms. Wells, two uniformed cops saw you in the Park at that time and they heard you tell the person on the other end to …and I quote…."_Get rid of him anyway you have to_," Jane said looking directly at Helena and there was no trace of a smile now.

"Pardon?" Helena said sincerely perplexed. Myka didn't know anything about this. As far as she was concerned, Helena was home, they texted until she went into the shower and then when she came out, they said good night.

"Oh yes, I asked my head of security to visit with Mr. Tesla this morning to assist him in leaving," Helena explained.

"Maybe your security guy helped him a little too much?" Jane asked.

"Oh no, he wasn't even there when Mr. Lattimer arrived," Helena said.

"You know, it _might_ look like you ran into Mr. Tesla and were upset that he was mooching off you by being in your apartment and so you have words, and then you have your body-guard take care of him," Jane hypothesized.

"Are you bloody mad?" Helena said at the theory.

"Or….. you know Mr. Tesla is out clubbing, he brings back his date to party, and you feel threatened so you send someone over to rough him up a little, but they get carried away?" Jane asked enjoying her skills at pushing the suspect over the edge.

"Detective Tierney," Myka tried, but Helena was incensed.

"Are you bloody mad? If I had wanted Jeffrey taken care of, I would have ….," and Helena caught the look on Myka's face.

"You would have what, Ms. Wells?" Jane asked.

"I know what you're doing," Helena said coldly. "I was a…," and _trained Agent_ was on the tip of tongue before she bit it. "Detective, I have answered all your questions, have I not? I left after Mr. Tesla last night. I sent Mr. Lattimer over this this morning, but he reported Mr. Tesla wasn't there. His bags were packed and in the bedroom, but he was nowhere to be found," Helena said and her tone was calm but not friendly.

"Detective, obviously the woman who was with Mr. Tesla must have provided you with some time line of when he went missing?" Myka asked.

"She said they were upstairs, drinking heavily when they started playing _games_," Jane said emphasizing the last word. "She said they collapsed somewhere around 4 AM and when she awoke at 6, he was gone and she was stuck there. Due to her connections, a uniform was sent to release her. She said the bedroom didn't look like that and that she thought she remembered Jeffrey yelling '_get off me'_ - but she passed out. So hours later, when she couldn't reach him, she reached out to the Mayor's office and here I am," Jane said.

"I think Ms. Wells has been very cooperative, Detective," Myka said indicating her time was up.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need Mr. Lattimer's number if you don't mind," Jane said getting up. "You understand, your prints were all over the handcuffs right? So it looked like maybe you cuffed the girl after maybe realizing your fiancé was cheating on you?" Jane said.

"Detective, for the last time, we were not engaged," Helena said. Jane just nodded.

"You're not going anywhere right? I mean, if we have more questions?" Jane asked.

Myka whipped out her card. "I'd like you to call me with any questions you have for Ms. Wells," Myka said.

"Sure," Jane said smiling slightly. "And here's my card, you know if Ms. Wells remembers anything else," she said handing Myka her card.

Myka gave Jane Pete's phone number and the three women walked to the door.

"Well, thank you Ms. Wells for your – ah- cooperation. I'll let you know if we have any more questions," Jane said.

"Oh please do," Helena said and Myka jabbed her gently to watch her tone. "Good night, Detective," Helena said in a friendlier voice.

Myka was busy calling Pete and explained to him what was going on. "Is she good looking?" Pete asked of the investigator. "I guess…so," Myka said and instructed Pete on what the case was about. He said he would let her know if the detective called.

* * *

"Whaddaya think?" Jane's Captain asked her back at the precinct.

"I think this is a huge waste of my time, that's what I think," Jane said rubbing her foot.

"So where is he then?" her superior asked.

"Who knows – probably got tired of partying and took off. Still no word back on anyone suspicious in the building. I'll talk to the bodyguard who was there this morning," Jane said reaching for her phone.

"Hello, Mr. Lattimer? This is Detective Jane Tierney and I'd like to ask you some questions," she said into her phone. "Sure, I can meet you there," she said and hung up.

* * *

Myka was glad to see the Detective leave and happy that Helena had not lost her temper nor put her foot in her mouth.

"What do you think happened, Helena?" Myka asked of her friend when they walked back into the living room.

"I have no idea. You met the man; he's completely irrational," Helena said. "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"We were going to have tea," Myka smiled.

"Yes, and then the detective came and you panicked that I would put say something incriminating, and then you promised you would do …._anything_…..if I didn't. So here's what I would like to do," Helena smiled mischievously and whispered in Myka's ear.

"But I meant …," and Myka stopped.

"Oh come on, Myka – it will be fun," Helena said.

"Oh God, " Myka said with a mixture of hesitation and excitement in her voice. "But not tonight ok? I need to work up to that."

"I completely understand, Myka. I know it's out of your comfort zone," Helena smiled.

"I do love my bracelet," Myka said sitting down on the couch and touching the item on her wrist. "Thank you, Helena."

"I'm glad you like it. I think the next one should be a red colored charm," Helena said.

"Red?" Myka wondered.

"Yes, the color of your cheeks whenever I suggest we do something that impinges on your security," Helena smiled.

"Oh you mean… Helena!" Myka said smiling at how right her lover was.

"See? Like now," the Brit surmised. "You're just thinking about it, and your cheeks are all flushed."

"Guilty as charged," Myka said kissing the woman who knew her so well.

* * *

"OK, I'm going to talk to the body-guard," Jane said to her Captain.

"Hey Tierney, you forget something?" he called out to her.

"What?" she asked annoyed to be working so late.

"Where are your cuffs?" he asked noticing they were missing from her belt in the back. Her hand immediately went to the spot.

"Now where the hell did I lose them?" she asked herself.

* * *

**Now before y'all go jumping to conclusions - remember - Helena does not like repetition. Just saying.**

Thank you for your posts on the last chapter - I am pleased Helena came across romantic and sweet.


	6. I'll Show You Mine, If You Show Me Yours

**You know I'm holding anyone to their promise of baked goods right?  
God - have you noticed how quiet I've been? That can't be a good thing, can it?  
No need to vote. **

* * *

**I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours**

Pete had nothing to hide, so after talking to Myka, he told her he would contact the investigator and get it over with. Had it been a man, he would have waited until tomorrow, but once Myka confirmed the detective was good looking, he was on it. He suggested they meet at his apartment and it was only because the Mayor was breathing down their necks, did Jane agree.

Pete's greeting of "_Wow_!" was not his smoothest, but Jane was a striking woman in a disheveled raincoat and fedora kind of way. Pete explained how Helena called him the night before last and asked him to make sure Jeffrey left the apartment by the next day. He told her he did his Brando imitation as a joke and thought he saw the slightest curl of her lip when he did it.

"You know she's English, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I picked up on that," Jane answered as if it could be missed.

"Well that means she doesn't get a lot of my _stuff_," Pete said.

"What did you think when you saw that room, Mr. Lattimer? And did you touch anything?" Jane asked taking notes.

"No! Not a thing, nothing, I saw the packed bags and called Ms. Wells and updated her and she said to come to work, so I left. I never saw him," Pete said.

"Did anything seem odd to you?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, the guys suit was sprawled up the stairs, the room looked like they had a good time… you know, the handcuffs and all," Pete said.

"Your boss' fingerprints were on those cuffs. Does that surprise you?" Jane asked fishing.

"Really? On those? Yeah it does because I don't think she'd fool around on Myka so there's got to be another reason," Pete said definitely.

"Yeah, there is," Jane said.

"So you think Ms. Wells had anything to do with this guy's disappearance?" Jane asked him right out.

"Ms. Wells? No, not at all. That's why she sent me – she could have easily taken care of him herself, but she didn't want to upset Myka. She told me. So she sent me," Pete said puffing out his chest.

"So you think she's capable of taking care of him herself?" Jane twisted his words.

"Oh yeah, when she's pissed?" Pete said and then realized what he was saying. "Oh hey wait, no – not like that," he said trying to backtrack. He got nervous when he saw Jane writing down something and caught himself before he admitted if Helena knew, she'd kill him.

Jane was thinking this was a dead-end when her phone rang and she took it. "Tierney. Where? Where abouts? OK keep me posted," she said and hung up.

"Well seems our mystery man is back. Two cops think they saw him heading into Central Park. So I guess the Mayor can get off my back," Jane said and Pete saw his chance.

"Bosses eh?" he said sympathetically.

"Well, the girlfriend is …connected, you know? So one tantrum from her and we're all running around like chickens without heads," Jane said.

"Yeah, been there," Pete said thinking about the meeting on _how to be romantic_ he attended that morning.

"Well, I guess I'm done here," Jane said and didn't get up right away.

"Hey, you gotta wait for a call, right? Why not wait here? I was just going to have some chili," Pete said.

"Yeah?" Jane asked because she was starving. "Is it hot? Cause I hate wimpy chili."

"Hot? You won't have to load your gun cause you'll be sweatin' bullets," Pete said and heard how corny it sounded.

"That was really bad," she said, but she was laughing.

Pete heated up two bowls of his special recipe of chili – the one that no woman had ever taken a mouthful of and didn't scream, spit it out, or leave. Jane took a mouthful and swirled it around before swallowing it.

"Not bad," she said. She felt as if her entire digestive tract was slowly being set on fire, but she wouldn't show it.

"Not bad?" Pete said.

"I can take hotter," Jane lied. She wasn't sure she was talking about chili anymore.

"You ever get shot?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, drug bust gone bad," Jane said standing up and pulling up her tucked in blouse to show him the scare on the side of her abdomen. "You?"

"Yeah," Pete said who loved scar show and tell – and pulled up his t-shirt to show the scare across his left pectoral. Iraq."

"Marine?" she asked, staring at the broad chest in front of her.

"Hoorah!" Pete confirmed and for the second time, Jane laughed. When he sat down, he moved in a little closer and she let him.

"I should ….," she was saying but Pete leaned in and kissed her. It was a slow, lingering lips locked kind of kiss and they both felt the pull when they stopped.

"Your …..lips…..are hot," Jane said licking her own.

"You're hot," Pete said kissing her again. She reached up and grabbed his head and pulled him in roughly. Pete was in heaven.

* * *

Myka was happy to see the detective leave, but that didn't mean her mind was at ease. Helena had managed to distract her completely after she left, but now as they sat on the couch, her concerns returned. The tea was discarded and new tea was made. Helena took one of the small cookies and placed it near Myka's lip. She willingly opened her mouth and accepted it. It gave Helena a chance to graze her lip with her finger. She seductively placed that finger in her own mouth to taste Myka's lipstick.

"I wonder who he was with that one word from her sent the whole force it out looking for him," Myka wondered out loud.

"Probably the Mayor's daughter," Helena said.

"He's married?" Myka said of the man who always seemed to want Helena on his arm.

"Widowed," Helena answered and took another cookie to feed to Myka.

"You're going to make me fat," Myka complained.

"Then I will have to think of ways for you to burn calories," Helena said near her ear. Myka laughed and pushed into Helena who grabbed her and pulled her down on her. Myka's hand was pushed down in the couch for a second while she pulled herself up alongside Helena.

"Helena?" Myka said.

"Yes," Helena said while Myka's head rested on her arm.

"Where did you get these?" Myka said picking the handcuffs up.

"I took them from detective," Helena answered truthfully.

"And why did you do that?" Myka asked. Helena smiled at the way Myka asked questions; the attorney in her always coming out.

"Because Counselor, I wanted them," Helena said.

"Do you always take what you want, Ms. Wells?" Myka asked playing along.

Helena leaned down on Myka and whispered in her ear; "Let's just say, I always get what I want, Counselor."

Myka erupted into laughter as Helena's hands tickled her in her side to get her to turn over to face her.

"Aren't you worried that Detective Tierney will come back looking for her handcuffs, Ms. Wells?" Myka asked pushing her head into Helena's chest.

"She's not allowed to speak to me directly. My lawyer gave her explicit directions to contact her with any questions," Helena said hugging Myka in her arms.

"You have this all figured out, don't you Ms. Wells," Myka said.

"Yes, including Friday night, Counselor," Helena said salaciously.

"Helena, I don't know…..," Myka said, but Helena was all over that.

"Ah, ah, ah Counselor, we have a verbal contract. You offered to do anything for me if I behaved. I fulfilled my part of the agreement, now you have to fulfill your part. Contracts are upheld by the law and if one part reneges, the other party can and will press all kinds of charges against the first party," Helena said slowly.

"But I didn't know you would…," Myka tried to explain, but the Brit was having none of it.

"_Ignorantia juris non excusa_," Helena said in Latin.

"I'm not claiming ignorance of the law, Ms. Wells. I am claiming that I had no idea how depraved your mind could be," Myka said jutting out her chin in defense.

"Oh my poor Myka," Helena said whispering in her ear. "You have no idea."

Myka laughed, but had the feeling she walked straight into Helena's web with that promise.

"But Helena, there will be people there….," Myka said now giving the matter serious consideration.

"Yes, I know," Helena smiled devilishly.

It seemed no matter what concern Myka put out there – _there will be people around, it's a public venue, there are large windows, and there is an alarm system_, - the more Helena's eyes filled with excitement.

"Yes, it will be great fun," Helena said with a guttural laugh. She was really enjoying this.

"You won't make me…," Myka asked and wasn't sure what the rest of the sentence should be.

"Myka, don't worry love," Helena said pulling Myka into hug her and Myka felt a little better that Helena understood her. " You won't care about your surroundings. And you will be _begging_ me," Helena said and the butterflies returned to their resting place in Myka's stomach.

Helena had formulated this plan quickly when Myka made the impromptu offer, but that didn't mean a portion of her brain power hadn't been working on it since its conception. Most people would think they were setting the stage for the _beginning_ of something. Helena had decided it was going to be the _finale_ of what was to come. Given the place, the time, the surrounding, she wouldn't have all the time in the world. She was getting started now. She leaned over and ran her hands over Myka's breasts and leaned into to kiss her gently. She ran her fingers through her hair, gently massaging Myka's scalp. She could feel Myka's muscles unwind and relax as she ran her finger tips along her arm. She pushed her hand into Myka's blouse at her collar and massaged the muscles in her neck. Myka closed her eyes and moaned softly. Helena moved her arm and ran her hand along Myka's thigh over and over on each leg. She purposely went higher and higher until Myka adjusted herself on the couch to allow more access, but Helena moved up in very small increments. She moved Myka to her side and continued the ministrations on the back of her legs and the inside of her thighs. Myka was turning into jelly on fire. Her limbs became so heavy as she gave into the soothing massage, but parts of her were crackling with electricity. She wanted Helena to keep going, but she was too sleepy now to pursue her.

"I'm too tired to plead," Myka said through a half smile.

"Oh darling," Helena said dragging her fingers over Myka's buttocks and up her back. "You will have plenty of time for that."

Myka knew better than to dismiss Helena's promises as idle threats. She knew in her heart Helena would make good on her word.

And she couldn't wait.

* * *

Pete and Jane finished the chili and the making out in time for her to get the call she was waiting for.

"OK, he's there? Give me fifteen or so, I'll be there," Jane said into her phone. Right now she hated Jeffrey Tesla for interrupting the first nice time she had in a long time.

"You have to go?" Pete asked.

"Yeah," Jane said and thought she might just ask for a minute alone with Jeffrey to show him how upset she was. Then Jane did something she never did – she skipped protocol.

"Hey maybe you want to come," Jane said to Pete.

"To pick him up? Sure," Pete said jumping up. "Where is he? In Central Park?"

"No, actually the beat cop just reported that he's at your boss' townhouse," Jane said.

"Really?" Pete asked as he froze in place.

"Yeah, that's what they said," Jane replied.

"We better go, we gotta get him," Pete said pulling Jane by the hand now to leave.

"Slow down, there. Are you worried he will harm her?" Jane asked wondering if they needed backup.

"Ha ha, that's funny. No, I'm afraid if he just shows up, while Helena is so upset with him, we'll be taking him out in a body bag," Pete said because that's how he described his boss' ill temper.

Jane and Pete got into her car. "Why don't you tell me about this boss of yours," Jane asked suspiciously.

* * *

**Thank you for your posts and comments. I enjoy them immensely.  
**


	7. For Old Time's Sake

**For Old Time's Sake**

Myka finally surrendered to the pull of slumber that Helena's bodywork induced. Helena retrieved a pillow and was about to place it under her head, when the doorbell rang. Myka moved, but didn't wake.

"_You better be on fire, and this the last house with water_," Helena murmured to herself and swung open the door in an unfriendly manner. The man rushed at her and it was only the familiar scent of Polo cologne that prevented her from attacking him. He pushed Helena against the wall gently, and pressed his hand over her mouth. "Don't scream, please Helena. I beg of you," Jeffrey said after closing …and locking the door. He knew he would be visually burned by the glare of those black orbs. Helena bit his hand. "Ouch!" he said, a fool not to think she would.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she asked pushing him off her. He thought she was whispering for his sake.

"Helena, I am in a lot of trouble," the tall man admitted.

"Yes you are," Helena said about his visit. "Now leave!"

"I can't, Helena. Some men are after me," Jeffrey said peeking out the side window.

"And you came here?" Helena said worried about Myka.

"They came to the apartment early this morning. I don't know how they found me, but they did," Jeffrey said out of breath.

"What did you do?" Helena asked.

"I may have borrowed some of their boss' money," Jeffrey said wincing.

"What?" Helena asked, grabbing his lapels.

"The investors gave me money for the hospitals and while it was in the bank, I borrowed a bit of it," he said.

"How much is _a_ _bit_, Jeffrey?" Helena asked pushing him a little.

Jeffrey grimaced and whispered; "Two hundred thousand?"

"Are you asking me or telling me you dolt?" Helena yelled at him. "What the bloody hell did you do with the money?"

Jeffrey looked up at the ceiling before answering. "Mostly traveled Europe," he said and Helena slapped his arm.

"You bloody fool! You stole their money and thought you could live the high life in Europe and they wouldn't ask about it?" Helena said impatiently.

"I was going to put it all back. I sold some things from the collection," Jeffrey said and now Helena's blood started to boil.

"What things?" she asked. She meant Nicola's private collection of things that were passed down through the years to his heirs.

"Some old papers," he said dismissing it. "Can we talk inside?"

"I'd rather you didn't bleed all over my expensive rugs," Helena said and Jeffrey was about to explain that he wasn't bleeding when he got her meaning.

"Oh come on Helena, for old time's sake," the man said.

Helena had found a certain charm about the man when they worked together. Not enough to be lovers – more than one night – but as a friend. The fact that he reminded her of Nicola is what really attracted her in the first place. Helena hooked her finger for him to come into the library and told him to stay as if instructing a dog. She tiptoed over to look inside the living room where Myka was still resting on the couch.

"Who are these men?" Helena asked closing the library door.

"I don't know. Goons of some sort. The investors must have hired them. Very effective I'd say. They got into your apartment this morning as I was ….ahem…..upstairs with my date…..and accosted me when I went to get more champagne. You're out by the way," Jeffrey said as if they were flat mates.

Helena wanted to scream at him, but kept her voice down because of Myka. "Listen to me you bloody idiot," she said and saw how her words stung him. "Jeffrey, I'm sorry, but you really have made a mess of things. Your date last night is connected to the Mayor and she put out an APB on you. The entire NYPD is looking for you right now. A bloody detective was here," Helena said.

"Oh, well maybe that's good. They could protect me perhaps," Jeffrey thought as he tapped his index finger to his chin.

"You should not breed, Jeffrey," Helena said because she feared for his offspring. "Do you have any money?" Helena asked.

"Sorry love, I spent all of it. I came back to hock _your_ diamond," he said truthfully and saw Helena's eyes widen.

Helena hit her forehead with her palm. This was truly past her tolerance level. "Listen Jeffrey, I will loan you the money on the condition that I do not see you again. You repay these investors and get help. As collateral, you will give me Nicola's collection to safe keep," Helena said.

"The whole collection?" he asked.

"Everything," she said.

"Not the letters," Jeffrey insisted.

"What letters?" Helena asked and then said she didn't care.

"Very well then, I will tell the two goons who most likely are outside your door at this moment that I will have their money _tout de suite_," Jeffrey said and then the doorbell rang again.

"If they are the individuals looking for you and you have brought harm to my door, so help me Jeffrey I will kill you," Helena said. Sit!

* * *

Helena shot to the door in a flash. "I will rip that damn bell out of the wall if one more person rings it," she swore quietly as she opened the door.

"He will have the money soon," Helena said to what she believed were the two men pursuing Jeffrey.

"Oh will he now?" Jane said with an exhausted look on her face.

Helena was more surprised to see Jane and Pete than she was that two goons weren't there on her steps.

"Mr. Lattimer?" Helena said and Pete pulled back a little.

"Funny things boss – Detective Jane and I were talking when she got a call that the MIA guy was at your house! So I thought I'd hitch a ride and drop in and see how you're doing. Did she like the bracelet?" Pete asked in quick succession hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah, so can I talk to him?" Jane said.

"Could I just send him out to you?" Helena asked and heard Jeffrey holler _no_ from inside.

"Why does everyone have to yell," Helena yelled, the vein bulging in her neck now.

They followed her in to the library where Jeffrey was cowering. "Oh you're not them," he said when Pete and Jane walked in.

"His powers of observation are amazing," Helena said to no one.

"Are you Jeffrey Tesla?" Jane asked.

"At your service, madam," he replied.

"Detective Jane Tierney. Were you with …a certain lady last night?" Jane asked showing him a picture.

"Indeed I was," Jeffrey said. "She was a delightful …," but Jane cut him off.

"OK so you're okay? No medical attention needed? You weren't accosted? No one threatened you?" Jane asked the standard questions.

"I was indeed threatened….," Jeffrey started to say, but Helena cleared her throat.

"You see, Detective, Mr. Tesla made a poor choice with investors' money and they sent their associates to _persuade_ him to return the money which he is going to do tomorrow," Helena said.

"You stole their money?" Jane asked.

"Not stole really," Jeffrey said, "….more like borrowed."

"Are they pressing charges?" Jane asked.

"No, it was a misunderstanding. I just called them and explained I will have the money and all is forgiven," Jeffrey said.

"Nothing is forgiven on this island," Jane said too tired to care. "And do me a favor; call the Mayor's daughter now so we can call it a freaking night."

"Will do Detective and thank you for your time," Jeffrey said.

"Yeah, my pleasure," Jane said and it was obvious she didn't mean it. "Hey, Ms. Wells, you didn't see my handcuffs before did you? I must have dropped them somewhere."

"No, but I will keep an eye out for them," Helena lied.

"Let me just call this in would ya?" Jane said stepping to the other side of the large room and calling her boss.

"Good to see you, Mr. Lattimer," Helena said with a '_we'll talk about this tomorrow'_ tone.

"So Tesla – you had quite the little party up there, eh?" Pete said introducing himself and trying to get the spotlight back on the intruder.

"Indeed!" Jeffrey said with some pride. "I had been feeling quiet low after Helena rebuked me again when we ran into each other, but I dare say the young lady kept my spirits up all night."

Helena just rolled her eyes and groaned. Pete got hysterical. Jeffrey was perplexed at their reactions. Jane finished her call and came back to the group.

"Where will you be staying, Mr. Tesla in case we have any questions for you?" Jane asked.

"Well, perhaps my dear friend would allow me to stay here…," Jeffrey said and Helena nearly sprained a muscle turning around so quickly.

"I think for your own safety, you might want to pick a hotel," Pete said and Jane wondered what this fear of his boss was all about.

"I'd feel better if we knew where he was," Jane said and looked at Helena.

"Oh bloody hell no! I think I've done quite enough for Mr. Tesla and the entire NYPD tonight," Helena said walking towards the door. "Stay with Mr. Lattimer."

"Yeah, that's not how the Mayor sees it. He asked my boss to ask you to allow Mr. Tesla to stay here tonight – you know for safety reasons," Jane said nonchalantly. Jane had two reasons for telling Helena this – she wanted to drive Pete home alone and Helena was getting on her last nerve.

"I cannot possibly keep him here," Helena protested.

"The Mayor said he would tell the judge to count this as the other half of your community service," Jane added looking at her notes. She looked at the fuming Brit. "I bet you got that for losing your temper in court," the detective deduced.

Helena glared at her, but Jane didn't flinch – and right about then, Pete fell in love.

"Tell you what, you could cuff him…you know if you find my handcuffs," Jane said. In all her years of carrying cuffs, she never once lost them. "Come on Lattimer, I'll give you a ride home."

Pete looked at Helena the way boys look at their mothers for permission. Helena would have loved for Pete to babysit Jeffrey, but there were already too many people in the house.

"Very well," Helena said and only then did Pete move.

"Seriously?" Jane asked with surprise.

They left and Jane purposely closed the door loudly which made Helena swear she would – well, she didn't know just yet but in included bodily harm to the woman.

* * *

"Stay here and do not move, Jeffrey," Helena said and went to check on Myka. Thankfully, Helena thought, Myka had slept through it all. She returned to her uninvited guest.

"Now listen to me, Jeffrey. I will have the money wired to your account in the morning, as soon as my lawyer draws up papers for you to sign. You will relinquish the entire Tesla collection to me. In your hands, I'm afraid you'd sell it all on Ebay. Then you will pay back these investors and part ways with them. And then Jeffrey you will leave my apartment, my life and grow up!" Helena instructed.

"But Helena, surely we can remain friends," Jeffrey said undaunted.

"Perhaps…if you make it through the night," Helena said wondering where he would sleep.

"I could use with a bit of freshening up, love," the man said.

"Fine, but you're not sleeping upstairs. You can shower, shave or whatever you need to do, but you are sleeping down here," Helena said.

"Of course, whatever you say. Point me in the direction of the facilities and I will be out of your hair," Jeffrey said pleasantly.

"Upstairs, down the hall – the last room on your left. I am not in the habit of keeping men's clothes here," Helena said wondering what he would wear.

"Yes, I see your tastes have changed," Jeffrey remarked with a smile and put his hands up in a defensive stance, but Helena was too tired to hit him. "She's quite exquisite," he said of Myka.

"She is," Helena said and for the first time since Jeffrey barged in, her expression softened as she smiled.

"Well, she's quite lucky if you ask me, love. I always thought we could have made a real go of it," he shared without bitterness.

"Go now," Helena said and pointed up the stairs. Her guest did so – singing an English ditty the whole way up as if he didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

"Bloody fool," Helena said under her breath as she returned to the living room. She slipped next to Myka and put her arm under the pillow and snuggled next to her. Myka stirred and woke up long enough to say; "Helena, would you mind if I just stayed here? I'm just so tired."

"Of course, darling, do you want to go upstairs?" Helena asked, but Myka was back asleep and holding onto Helena's hand. "Then here we shall stay," Helena said kissing her head.

There was no place else Helena wanted to be. Then she remembered that she had to make accommodations for Jeffrey. She started to move a little when Myka clenched her grip on her hand and that was all the convincing Helena needed to put off taking care of Jeffrey's accommodations until she was sure Myka was asleep. She would wait until she heard the bloody fool come down from his shower, and then him settled.

Unfortunately, Helena didn't wake up until the next morning.

* * *

**I know - too much Jeffrey, but Myka was sleeping.  
And who doesn't want to see a gentler side of Helena?  
**


	8. Myka Gets Even

**Myka Gets Even**

The first words out of Leena's mouth the next morning were to thank God that Helena had not burned down the house. She walked into the black and white tiled foyer and saw the living room occupied. Helena lay sleeping peacefully on the couch, so Leena went to go make her breakfast_. How much trouble was it to prepare tea and an English muffin_? She thought she could smell coffee, swung open the door to the kitchen and wasn't surprised to see Myka, but was surprised to see a bare chested man with her.

"Good morning, madam," Jeffrey said.

"Hi Leena, this is Jeffrey," Myka said as she sat on the opposite side of the island across from the man who insisted on making breakfast.

"I do hope you will forgive me for commandeering your culinary station, but I insisted on making Ms. Bering my famous _Eggs a la Tesla_ and hope you will join us," Jeffrey said putting another plate out.

Leena sat down next to Myka. "Does Ms. Wells know…," she started to ask.

"Oh yes, I was invited to stay the night by Ms. Wells herself. Poor thing, she was so exhausted last night that I had to see to my own lodgings, but the guest bedroom upstairs did very nicely," Jeffrey said pouring Leena some freshly squeezed orange juice.

"So Helena asked him to stay?" Leena asked and opened the Daily News and turned it toward Myka. _Wells Fiancé Well – Returns to Nest to Rest or Roost? _

Myka was beginning to dread the morning papers that seemed to have nothing better to do than to highlight Helena's life.

"How exactly did you get here, Jeffrey?" Myka asked because the last thing she remembered was the detective leaving and being alone with Helena.

"Oh I came straight through the Park. I had some unwelcomed attention last night, but Helena offered the perfect solution which you will no doubt hear about as soon as that lazy head awakes," Jeffrey said mixing the eggs.

"Oh I don't think that's the first thing you're going to hear about," Leena said. She had only a brief conversation with Helena about the man in the headlines while she was showing her how to make the pizza and none of them were kind.

"How was dinner?" Leena asked Myka.

"It was very good. She's actually a very good cook," Myka said.

"Our little Helena, a good cook? Well, I never would have guessed it," Jeffrey said with his back to them.

"She's gonna hurt him, I just know it," Leena said in a low voice.

"Actually, I think I will have a little talk with Helena before ….," Myka was saying, but Jeffrey was sliding his special scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"Never do battle on an empty stomach," he said.

"I'm not going to do …," Myka tried to insist, but Jeffrey just cocked his head and look at her.

"Not even after reading those letters? he asked.

"No, those letters were …," Myka started to explain.

"Beautiful, were they not?" Jeffrey said of them. He noticed Leena's blank stare. "Oh pardon, the letters Nikola Tesla and HG Wells' sister wrote to one another. Just wonderful," he said of the poetic prose.

"Yes, beautiful," Myka said unsettled by the whole thing.

When she awakened that morning with Helena wrapped around her, she moved without disturbing her. She was going to the bathroom when she thought she smelled coffee and went into the kitchen, where she and Jeffrey both startled each other. Jeffrey then took it upon himself to insist that she have coffee and entertained her with the letters he kept in his satchel. The only part of the estate that was not Helena's now. "_Can you imagine if my great great grandfather had married into the Wells' family? I'd have Tesla and Wells genes – I'd be a genius, but then Helena and I couldn't have_ ….," and lost his train of thought.

* * *

This was the second time in less than 48 hours that Jeffery's presence both surprised and annoyed Myka. Yet this time, he said he was _invited_. That put the onus on Helena to explain. Two bites later, she was on her way to talk to her. Leena was about to make her tea when Jeffrey said he already had it made and gave Myka a cup to bring to Helena.

She sat on the coffee table in front of the couch as Helena moved and finally opened her eyes. At first she jumped that Myka wasn't still in her arms, but then broke into a wide grin when she saw her sitting there.

"Damn this slumber for keeping me from noticing when you relinquished my embrace," the literary wonder said as only she could. Myka smiled at her turn of the phrase.

"Here's your tea," Myka said handing her the cup as she sat up. Helena took a sip of the much desired elixir.

"God, that woman is getting better," she said of Leena. "I didn't have much faith in her, I am ashamed to admit, but this proves me wrong," the Brit said taking another long sip of the tea.

"Jeffrey made that," Myka said and Helena choked on it. If she weren't such a lady, she would have spit it back into the cup. Her eyes met the green stare and she hesitated only a second before saying; "Myka, he appeared uninvited at the door last night claiming…,"

"Yes I know, Helena. After scaring the bejeebers out of me this morning, Jeffrey explained that you invited him to stay."

Helena knew Myka well enough to know that pause was her opening to explain that.

"I didn't invite him, darling. That terrible Detective whatever her name said that the Mayor asked personally that I allow him to stay here to keep an eye on him," Helena relayed.

"I see you had quite the evening while I slept here. Why didn't you wake me?" Myka asked.

"Myka, I could hardly stand them in the house whilst you slept. Were you awake, their presence would have foiled my plans to ….be with you," Helena said as she kissed the naked lips in front of her. "And then I would have been far less hospitable to the police woman."

"Did you return her cuffs?" Myka asked, her mood softening under the sheer charm.

"I did not! My intent was to use them on Jeffrey to make him stay in the library or the dungeon if I had one, but he went to shower and I came in here and must have fallen asleep," Helena surmised.

"Yes, well Sir Tesla made himself quite comfortable in the guest bedroom," Myka said and then gently pushed Helena back when she tried to spring from her seat. "Don't bother now, Helena. There is nothing you can do about it. He's happy as a lark making breakfast."

"Oh the damn fool," Helena said, but then caught sight of a look in Myka's eyes. "What is it darling?"

"Helena, the paper still refers to him as your fiancé," Myka said first.

"I will call a press conference and tell them in no uncertain terms," Helena started, but Myka put her finger on her lover's lips.

"It's okay Helena. It's just fodder I know, but it's annoying," Myka admitted.

"There will be calls today no doubt and I will set them straight," Helena said touching Myka's face.

"Thank you," Myka said hugging Helena's hand. "Now would you mind if I borrowed some clothes? I have a meeting this morning with two very disgruntled employees," Myka said sure that Helena knew who she meant. Helena had no idea, nor did she care. She was too busy watching Myka walk out of the room.

* * *

Myka ascended the long stairs. She would talk to Helena tonight about the intimate letters that Jeffrey shared with her. He was trying to impress Myka in an attempt to get on her good side. He had no way of knowing it bothered her to read Helena's own words to another. Myka kept sucking it in – as part of challenge of loving a person with so many past lives. It did make her feel all alone though – who could possibly relate to this?

Walking into Helena's closet was like walking into Saks Fifth Avenue – blouses lined the top pole, pants hung neatly on the bottom, there was a dress section that ran the length of the area and turned left. There were rows of shoes and shelves of pocketbooks, draws of accessories that Myka was pretty sure contained no costume jewelry. There were students at the Fashion Institute who were getting A's for their independent study work in this closet. They had seen more first line designers in Helena's house than they had in their stints at Fashion Week in Bryant Park. They heard pleading for Helena to wear something they were coming out with next year or the year after that.

Myka picked a pair of grey slacks and light pink blouse primarily because they went with the shoes she was wearing. Maybe it was time for her to leave some of her own clothes there – although she worried the interns would burn them. She thought she heard yelling and knew it was Helena setting Jeffrey straight about any number of things. Then silence – damn, he probably made her more tea, Myka thought.

* * *

Myka was running down the stairs as Helena was coming up. "You know we have a meeting in…," Myka looked at her watch.

"Yes darling, I'll be right down," Helena promised and kissed her quickly. She stopped and backed down two steps. She put her finger across the low scooped neck of the blouse Myka was wearing. "Why Counselor, that is going to make it especially challenging for me to keep my thoughts on work today," Helena said touching Myka's skin.

"We have a zero tolerance policy for sexual harassment at Wells Corp," Myka teased back.

"We might have to revisit that policy today," Helena said.

"Speaking of policies, Helena, we have a meeting this morning ….," Myka said and Helena didn't hear another word.

"Let's skip work today," Helena suggested placing her hand outside the blouse now, cupping Myka's breast.

"Maybe I should have picked the turtleneck?" Myka laughed.

"Maybe you should come back upstairs and undress then," Helena said.

"I would love to, but my boss hates it when I am late to one of her meetings," Myka said kissing Helena's hand and retreating downstairs.

"I don't like your boss very much today," Helena said going up the stairs.

"Myka, you know you can always leave anything here that you want to, yes?" Helena said.

"Are you tired of seeing me in your clothes?" Myka kidded her.

"Darling, I am tired of seeing you in clothes period," Helena shot back.

* * *

"So you feel okay?" Leena asked Myka as she got ready to leave.

"Yes, perfectly fine. Oh, you mean because of Mr. Tesla?" Myka asked. Leena had already done her aura assessment and his was not interfering at all with Helena's.

"No, I mean because she made you dinner last night," Leena said seriously.

"Oh no, she did a great job," Myka said smiling and thinking back to how covered in flour Helena was at one point.

"Ms. Bering, you are to draw up some papers for me to sign I take it?" Jeffrey said as he came back into the hallway. Leena didn't mind the change of scenery of having a good looking man, bare chested in the house.

"Oh? I don't think Helena got a chance to tell me yet," Myka said and added she would talk to her on the way to work. She was surprised Pete wasn't already there – he usually was very prompt.

* * *

A short while later, Helena descended the stairs in a Valentino pencil black skirt with a white front panel with a single black line down the front and a low cut black shell. Over it was a knit gathered front zip jacket in red. Black silk stockings covered her long legs that eventually made their way into black high heeled shoes. The colors of her outfit matched her ivory skin, black hair, and red lipstick. She was a walking Piet Mondrian abstract painting. Myka found her – as usual – breathtaking. It was enough to make her forget about the unwanted guest in the kitchen.

Finally, they heard the car outside and both women made their exit. Helena had too much on her mind to attend to Jeffrey. She had told him in no uncertain terms he was to provide Myka with his bank account number to have the funds sent to, and then he was to leave the key for the storage space that contained his heirlooms and leave. Jeffrey said he would do all and wait for the papers at the house. She then instructed Leena not to let him out of sight. Leena wasn't complaining.

Pete seemed especially chipper as he opened the car door and took off towards midtown. The short distance didn't provide Helena enough time to explain everything to Myka especially since some of the more disparaging words were about the very woman who had Pete so cheery.

"Suffice it to say, Myka that I told him that I would loan him the money after he signed off on the papers I wish you to draw up this morning. No interest and he needs to repay it over a reasonable time period – whatever you think is fair and he will sign over the remaining items in the Tesla estate for safe keeping. That man would sell the blueprints to the death ray if someone paid enough money," Helena said.

Myka listened carefully, took notes and help back from commenting on Helena's generosity with a man she never wanted to see again. This was business and she was doing her job. She told Helena she would messenger the agreement up to the Townhouse and make sure Jeffrey signed it. When they got to work, Myka reminded Helena she would see her soon for their meeting. Helena stopped in to see Mrs. Frederic first.

* * *

"You told them they could have whatever they wanted and now they're trying to hold you to it," Irene said of the two bioengineers that had just joined them.

"Well, you're their mother, can't you just …," Helena tried, but Irene was having no part of it.

"Oh no! You created this – I told you never to hire staff without proper documentation of offers, but you had to do it your way. Now you'll have to deal with them," Irene said not wanting to get in the middle of the mess Helena created.

"I don't see what the big deal is. They have their lab, a staff, funds," Helena said.

"Well you can tell me all about it after you resolve it," Irene said.

"Very well, I will handle it. I'm sure it's not a monumental issue. I will talk to them and am certain we can come to a reasonable solution," Helena said.

"They're waiting for you," Irene said.

* * *

Myka wanted to review the issues with Helena before the two gentlemen joined them so she rushed upstairs. She was talking to Eileen when she inadvertently spilled her coffee down the front of the pale pink blouse. Eileen jumped up and got her napkins, but it was too late, the brownish stain trailed down the ruffled collar. Myka had nothing else to change into.

"Come in here," Eileen said and opened the small conference room that was rarely used. "Give me the blouse and I'll have it cleaned up in minutes," thinking club soda and a hair dryer would do the trick.

"But I don't have ..," Myka said.

"No one will be in here. The meeting is in Ms. Wells' office, so I won't let anyone in and will have this back to you before they get here," the assistant said. Myka hesitated, but thought she had not choice so she slipped out of the blouse and handed it over to Eileen who immediately exited the room and went straight to the kitchen area to clean the blouse.

Myka looked around the room and was grateful there were no windows. She hugged herself and went to the far end of the oddly shaped conference table. Unlike the round one that Helena held her weekly meetings at, this was an oblong shaped table. There was room for ten people on either side and each end was concaved – deep enough that the people sitting at either end looked as if they were sitting at desks. It was a modern look that Helena regretted choosing and so, she rarely used the room. Myka looked at her watch and felt comfortable that there was still time before the meeting. She sat down at the far end of the table and looked around. Always the Girl Scout, Myka was mentally preparing for any emergency. She realized there were no other doors, no closets, and nothing to hide behind if someone came through the door. Eileen had locked it thought so there shouldn't be a problem. _Right_? Suddenly, Myka heard Helena's voice and other's that she didn't recognize and they were outside the door.

* * *

"Let's just go in here, shall we?" she heard Helena say and to her horror the door – the locked door -started to open. Myka had no choice but to slip quickly off the chair and under the table.

"_Sit at the other end, sit at the other end_," she repeated in her head hoping to telepathically reach Helena. She pulled herself all the way against the curved backing and pulled up her knees. The only thing she had on her was her phone. She silenced it as she heard Helena invite her guests to sit. Then to Myka's horror – Helena pulled out the chair she had just been sitting in and sat down. Myka was inches away from Helena's legs.

"I'm sure Ms. Bering will be joining us any moment," Helena said.

Myka took her phone and prayed Helena had hers with her. As she was frantically typing, the door opened again and she heard Eileen gasp.

"Ms. Wells!" the assistant said with nothing short of shock in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me?" Helena said wondering what had gotten into her.

"I mean, isn't your meeting in your office?" Eileen who never questioned her boss, questioned.

"Ms. Sullivan, I am having the meeting in here – if that's okay with you?" Helena asked slowly.

"Me? Oh sure," Eileen said looking around.

"What is that in your hands?" Helena asked of the pink material that looked oddly familiar. Myka put her head into her hands.

"This? Nothing!" Eileen said putting it behind her back.

"I'm sure my assistant would like to know if either of you would care for coffee or tea?" Helena said to the two employees sitting on either side of the table. They each had chosen a chair three down from where Helena sat.

"No thank you," they said staring at the girl.

"Oh good, yes ok," Eileen said trying to find Myka in the room.

"Is there anything else, Ms. Sullivan?" Helena asked out of patience and Eileen heard it.

"No ma'am," she said slowly closing the door…and panicking.

"It would seem …," Helena was about to make an excuse for the odd behavior when her phone beeped. "Please forgive me, I will shut this off..," Helena started to say when she saw it was from Myka.

'_Helena, I am under the table. DO NOT LOOK. I came in here while Eileen went to clean my blouse and now I am under your feet without it. Please take this meeting to the other conference room, so I can get dressed.' _

Helena read it – twice before the soft laugh escaped her lips. She removed her shoe, and gently pushed her foot along the carpet until she hit the softness of Myka's thigh.

"Ms. Wells, we asked to meet with you because we are concerned about the new laboratory," Terrance Frederic said.

"Really?" Helena asked as she slowly ran her foot along Myka's bent leg. She was giddy with excitement. Myka typed out a message: "_This is not funny, Helena_." Her boss could not have disagreed more.

"We want to begin production on this," the other brother - Gerald said showing Helena the bionic glove they were designing. Helena took the black glove in her hand and was terribly interested in it, but could simply not focus.

"We seem to be running at full financial capacity," Helena said looking down at the paper she received from the Chief Financial Officer on the budget allowed. Without a serious buyer for the glove, she would not typically encourage production until marketing found them a suitable consumer.

"You told us that we could produce this if we came," Terrance said reminding Helena of her offer to do whatever it would take to get them there.

"Indeed," Helena said, but she wasn't talking to them anymore. Her silky foot had gently slipped across Myka enough that she had a good idea of exactly where she was. She bent forward as if she was reading the report they provided, but it was only to allow her hand to reach out and touch the naked arm near her. Myka gently slapped her hand, but this only enticed Helena more.

"Where is Ms. Bering?" one of them finally asked and Helena heard the softest gasp.

"Oh I'm sure she's …delayed for a very good reason," Helena said leaning all the way back in her chair and moving closer so her stockinged foot could resume its treasure hunt. She giggled out loud when it touched Myka's breast and Myka grabbed it to stop it from probing.

"_I will get you for this_," Myka typed with one hand.

Helena looked at her phone. "Oh it seems Ms. Bering won't be joining us, but has asked that I keep her _abreast_ of our progress," Helena said and pushed her foot until it poked the prized orb again. Helena was enjoying this too much Myka thought.

"_Two can play this game_," Myka texted and grabbed Helena's foot and held it while her hand slowly moved up her calf.

Helena looked at her phone.

"One of us is an _expert_ at this game and the other an _amateur,_" Helena spoke to the woman under the desk, but the men thought she was talking to them.

So their boss thought this was a game? "Ms. Wells, our demands are not unreasonable, but we feel strongly about what it will take to bring this invention to the marketplace," Gerald said and his brother echoed the argument. Helena never heard a word. Myka's hand was now near her thigh in an attempt to torture Helena.

"We could go somewhere else," Terrance had just threatened when Helena answered -'y_ou wouldn't dare_!' Unfortunately, it wasn't to them. Myka's hand was not stopping.

"Gentlemen, " Helena said in an attempt to move, but the lock on her chair had been pushed down and now she was not going anywhere. Not that she wanted to, but Myka was dangerously y close to making her incoherent.

"Let's… just…. stop here," Helena said, trying to place her hand on Myka's, but Myka pushed it away.

Helena's answers were befuddling the staff members. They wanted real answers.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Wells, but I don't know if you're telling us we can have the money or not," Terrance said.

"Oh God, yes," Helena said as her skin became electrified.

"So you're okay now with authorizing the funds?" Gerald asked and looked at his brother to make sure he was hearing it correctly.

Helena's arms shot out to hold onto the sides of the table like she was about to make her point. What she was really doing was bracing for Myka's featherlike attention that had set her on fire. She practically lifted up in the chair to allow for the room for Myka's hand.

Myka bit her lip feeling a tremendous surge of guilt layered over with an intense combination of excitement at getting caught with a hotness at what she was orchestrating. Guilt didn't have a chance of getting through to her now. As soon as she felt the warmth and heard Helena suppressing her gasps, she knew there was no turning back. She pushed down in a steady, circular motion.

"So?" Terrance asked.

"YES!" Helena said.

"We can go …." Gerald asked.

"YES!" Helena practically cried.

"You will authorize a full revamp of the budget?" Terrance asked to make sure.

"Oh my God, YES! YES! YES!" Helena said and they thought she was getting enthusiastic about their project!

Helena fell back into the chair – out of breath…..totally satisfied at being one upped by Myka - literally.

"Thank you, Ms. Wells," the men said and had to lift Helena's hand to shake it.

Helena was completely oblivious to what she had just agreed to. The Frederic brothers couldn't have been happier.

They were nowhere near as happy as Helena.

* * *

**Did I lose you?  
**


	9. One Good Turn Deserves - Where Were We?

**OK I've remained quiet enough - I LOVE your comments and posts. As do the other readers. So write away and entertain the masses. **

**Thanks for the encouragement as well. I do appreciate it all.  
**

**Check out Helena's outfit - gorgeous. **

* * *

**One Good Turn Deserves ….. Where Were We?**

When the newest staff members left the conference room, Helena was still gasping for air. Myka unlocked the chair so she could slide the chair out and come out from hiding.

"Well…..Myka…..I …can…honestly say…..I have…never had…such a productive meeting….in my…life," Helena said out of breath. "We need …more meetings like…this. Yes, indeed."

"I can't believe you let me stay there and then …..played with me," Myka said trying to sound annoyed.

Helena put her index finger up asking for a minute to respond. "That was …," she tried.

"Spontaneous?" Myka smiled back devilishly.

"Yes and worthy of …..retribution," Helena said - her eyes smoldering with promise.

"Oh I don't know about that," Myka said – her pride detracting her attention from the heat she was getting closer to. "That was spontaneous, subversive, with others present and most importantly, without your permission," Myka laughed getting up from space. "I really don't think you can top that."

"Is that a challenge, Ms. Bering?" Helena said completely on board.

Myka wanted to play along and enjoy this moment, but something in Helena's voice said she was willing and able to take it up a notch or ten.

"No, I think we should just leave it as I am the winner," Myka tried, but Helena never backed down from someone else saying they did something better.

"Ms. Bering, I have two words for you," Helena smiled salaciously. "_Friday_….._Night_."

Myka was about to protest or at least ask for hints when there was a soft knock on the door. Helena's face broke into a huge grin hoping Myka would hide again. "I could have meetings all day long," she mused.

"Helena, go see who that is please. I can't exactly be dressed like this in front of anyone else," Myka said pushing Helena out of her chair.

"I'm thinking of talking to HR about a new dress code because this is….," Helena said touching Myka's bare skin," ….…delicious." The Brit was so taken by the sight; she subconsciously allowed her tongue to pass over her lips slowly.

"Go!" Myka said pushing her towards the door. "Now I know what it would have been like to hang out with the cool kids in school," she said about the kids who got in trouble and never cared. They fascinated Myka – not because they were cool, but because they took risks, got caught and still slept at night.

Helena did as she was told and went to the door where Eileen attempted again to return the blouse. "Is Ms. Bering in here?" Eileen asked confused because she had searched the entire floor looking for her.

"Yes, the very clever Ms. Bering evaded being noticed. Isn't that amazing?" Helena said and even Eileen could detect the lilt in her boss' voice.

"Would you give her this?" Eileen said offering up the blouse.

"I will take it indeed," Helena said and thanked the girl. Then she turned to face the half clad woman. Helena's grin was from ear to ear – she was delighted with the scenario playing out in front of her.

"Helena, may I have that …please," Myka said noticing Helena was not handing it back. In fact, Helena was on the other side of the table.

"This is a very unusual situation I find myself in," Helena said out loud.

"Helena!" Myka said smiling, but trying to sound serious.

"It's not often that I find an employee …..begging for their article of clothing back," Helena said as if confused about what to do.

"Don't you dare…," Myka said getting that Helena would tease her as along as she could. The more Myka moved closer, the more Helena moved away.

"Perhaps I should call Mrs. Frederic to ask her if we have a policy on this," Helena pondered keeping up the same pace as Myka.

"You are so _not_ funny. Now will you please be mature and give me back my blouse," Myka said.

"Are you intimating that I am not acting my chronological age?" Helena asked feigning insult.

"If you were acting your age, you probably would have just suffered a heart attack," Myka realized.

"Still your slanderous accusation wounds me, Ms. Bering and I am afraid I will take my leave now," Helena threatened.

"Helena, don't you dare," Myka said - but of course knew that was all Helena needed to hear and she started to make her way to the door still in possession of the prized top.

"OK, _Uncle_, you win," Myka said knowing Helena was very capable of leaving her half naked for the sheer joy of it.

"Ms. Bering, you surprise me. Giving up so easily," Helena said enjoying the torture.

Helena moved in with the blouse behind her back placing a finger underneath the bra strap and slowly running her finger along the edging. "I do so like this look on you better," Helena said reaching out to kiss the top of Myka's breast. Her warm breath sent shivers down Myka's spine. Helena was about to release Myka of the lingerie when Myka heard the distinct voice of Irene yelling outside.

"Oh my God, Helena!" Myka said removing Helena's hand and pulling the blouse back.

"I don't see what your rush is," Helena said as if they had all the time in the world. Myka literally pushed Helena to the door just as the irate woman opened it in spite of Eileen's protests. Myka pushed against the wall and slipped into the blouse behind the door.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?" Irene barked at her boss who held onto the door that blocked Myka as she whipped the clothing back on.

"Excuse me?" Helena said annoyed, having her game cut short. Myka stepped alongside Helena now.

"Hi Irene," she said trying to steady her voice.

Myka discovered her limit on risk that morning. She had pushed her tolerance to its maximum and now, anything else was just too much. She could feel the blood rushing to her face as if she had actually been discovered unclothed by the woman in the doorway.

"Are you okay, Ms. Bering?" Irene asked because Myka looked sunburned. Irene looked back at Helena sharply.

"What are you looking at me for?" Helena said defensively. "Ms. Bering was just…. baring ….," and Helena let the words draw out as she heard Myka gasp her name. "…her soul to me," Helena smiled too broadly.

"Hel-e-na," Myka said in a warning tone to stop.

"You know, giving me the…. _naked_ truth about what she thought," the Brit added, not letting up.

Irene didn't say a word, but continued to assess the scenario. Myka was blushing wildly, Helena looked guilty as sin, and her sons had just scored an unprecedented deal.

"I want to talk to you," Irene said and suddenly neither of them thought it was about what she marched in to discuss a moment before.

"Mrs. Frederic…..," Myka started to say, but was at a loss for words.

"It's okay, Myka. As the HR Director, I think I should have this conversation _alone_ with Helena," Irene said and Myka looked at Helena.

"Mrs. Frederic, I don't think you understand," Myka attempted to say, but as the assumed _good girl_, she was about to get a free pass. And giving how Helena had tortured her, she was about to take it.

"Myka, don't defend her, you'll only encourage her," Irene said.

Helena was just about to express her distain, when Myka started to speak and Helena assumed it was to defend her. '_Now you'll be embarrassed at your misspoken words_," Helena was thinking, when she heard Myka say -

"You're right, Irene. Don't be too hard on her," Myka said and then smiled at Helena as she slipped out of the room.

Irene crossed her arms at the confirmation.

"Pardon?" Helena said totally blindsided by Myka's payback. "Oh you are playing with fire, Counselor," Helena yelled as Irene blocked her way. "You will rue the day you tried to pay me in kind," Helena added as Irene closed the door.

_Myka was being devious! Helena loved it._

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Helena asked annoyed that she could not pursue Myka.

"What is wrong with you? You are acting like an adolescent on energy drinks - loose on spring break," the woman admonished her.

"I have no idea what that analogy means," Helena said truthfully.

"It means _stop_. I don't know what you were thinking about in that meeting this morning and I can't believe Ms. Bering was even here because she would not have allowed such a blunder," Irene said.

"She was …. preoccupied," Helena said unable to keep the smile off her face. "And are we not in the land of _innocent until proven guilty_," Helena attempted to point out.

"Your gloating expression is all the confirmation I need," Irene said and pointed to the chair for Helena to sit.

Helena could have pointed out how she was the CEO of this company or how she signed the woman's paycheck or how she could fire her, but she had tried those in the past and none of them ever deterred the older woman.

"Helena, I know this was a difficult position you put yourself in when you hired my sons. And I appreciate that you did it because you were motivated to keep me from retiring," Irene said and the faraway look on Helena's face told her she was not listening – really. Nothing annoyed Irene more than distraction. "So if you would just sign this _100 percent increase_ to my salary," Irene said slipping a pad in front of her boss. Helena absentmindedly affixed her signature where Irene pointed.

"Earth to Helena?" Irene said and got her attention.

"Don't you find that everything is better when you're in love?" Helena asked Irene as if this was the point of her meeting.

"Yes, I agree, Helena. Do you know that you just doubled my salary?" Irene said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Helena responded, but Irene showed her the signature. "I could have put anything in front of you."

"OK, point made. I'm here. What is this meeting about?" Helena asked.

"You told my sons that you would approve a new budget and that they could commence production before having a buyer. Both of these things violate a number of policies, Helena. And once the other departments find out you're giving funding away, they'll be lined up at your door," Irene pointed out.

"I told them no such thing!" Helena said. She was barely certain they were in the room, let alone what they discussed.

"Helena, I don't know what you were doing and I don't want to know, but they told me they asked you if you would increase their funding and could they begin production and you said…," and Irene looked down at her notes.

"…..And I quote - _Oh my God, YES! YES! YES!_ –" Irene finished and both her eyebrows rose.

Those words did sound _very _familiar to Helena, but the context was all wrong. "I don't think…," she said, but couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yes, I know you weren't thinking. I don't know what you were doing, but I'm certain thinking was not a part of it," Irene said out loud.

"Are we quite through?" Helena asked out of patience.

"Yes, I don't know how we'll deal with this, but I can tell you're not going to be of much help to me right now," Irene admitted.

"I'll speak to them," Helena started, but Irene put her finger up.

"No, no I think you've done enough for one morning," the HR Director said. "Do me a favor, please, Helena?"

"Yes?" Helena said.

"Do not sign anything or make any decisions until …this…," and she waved her hand at Helena, "…passes."

* * *

Helena said yes, but Irene knew she was going to need reinforcement. When she finally released Helena, they walked into the waiting area. She was going to need Eileen's help. Helena walked right past the woman and went into her office. Eileen wanted to tell her something, but Irene caught the assistant and asked her to keep an eye on things.

Irene never took note of the man in the kitchen that was humming and making a cup of tea.

* * *

**Oh hi...funny meeting you here. I was just...whistles ...uhm.  
**


	10. Slow Burn

**A/N I do apologize for creeping you out with naming Pete's love interest Jane – a real faux pas. That character was based on the _Prime Suspect_ (American version) character of _Det._ _Jane__ Timoney_. I changed the last name because that character worked in homicide, and even though I know many of you want Jeffrey dead, I needed a detective who worked in a different department. This was the only character I could think of who would be ballsy enough to stand up to Helena. Maybe we can give her a nickname? (New contest!)**

**Thank you for all the posts -even those that made me blush. **

* * *

**Slow Burn**

Eileen often read the local paper on the forty-five minute train ride from Bay Ridge, Brooklyn to the City. It was with a mixture of pride and angst that she scanned the gossip pages. After all, she worked for the woman who often appeared in the headlines and yet, the headlines were so often wrong or made up. Eileen knew the man in the kitchen right now was not her boss' fiancé – even if he hinted by saying he and Helena were somewhat engaged at a period of time. She texted Claudia that he was there and the techie shot up to the 17th floor instantly to visit.

"I love me some fireworks with my coffee," she said to herself on the elevator. The doors opened and she was facing Myka. "Are you okay?" Claudia asked Myka who was covering up her chest with the arms.

"Yes," Myka lied and rushed onto the elevator. She had moments before just left Helena alone with Irene when she emerged into the waiting room – and Jeffrey. He was like gum on the bottom of your shoe – he was showing up everywhere and you couldn't get rid of him.

* * *

"I got terribly bored at the townhouse so I thought I'd pop over here, get those papers, and sign them so we can complete the transaction," Jeffrey smiled like it wasn't a big deal.

"I'll go draw them up immediately," Myka said and was still smiling from having pulled one over on Helena. "Maybe you should come to my office," Myka was suggesting, but Jeffrey insisted on seeing Helena.

And that should have been the end of it, but the man noticed something was askew.

"Ms. Bering, I do beg your pardon," Jeffrey said as they parted, "…but your buttons seem to be mismatched."

In her haste, Myka had in fact buttoned the blouse erroneously. Now, there was the logically explanation which was that she put it on in a hurry when Eileen brought it back to her and then there was the _real_ reason and that is what made Myka's face burn with red again.

"Thank you," Myka said and held her blouse close to her and faced the elevator.

* * *

"What's up with her?" Claudia asked Eileen and then looked into the kitchen. "Is that the guy? He looks different when he has clothes on," Claudia whispered. There wasn't a New Yorker alive who didn't see Jeffrey's front page display when he was arrested. Jeffrey was waiting for the tea to steep and when it was ready, he fixed two cups.

"Could you tell me ….oh hello," he said to Claudia as he emerged from the room.

"Hey," Claudia said putting a face with the body.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but could you tell me where the sugar is?" he asked politely.

Eileen shot up from her desk and got it for him, but Claudia noticed something. Was Eileen – _annoyed_? It would be hard to see it because the woman was so good at being ultra-polite, but Claudia could detect it in the quick fade of her smile and the less than gentle way she put the sugar down. She watched Eileen return to her desk.

"Oh my God, you have _tea envy_!" Claudia said to her friend grabbing her shoulders to comfort her.

"Don't be silly," Eileen said and the fact that she was the only person Claudia knew who actually used the word _silly_ melted her heart.

"Let me tell him no one makes tea for Helena but her _tea barista extraordinaire_," Claudia said, but Eileen stopped her.

"It's okay," she said even though it wasn't. "As long as she has her tea. He's probably better at it," she whispered, "he's English."

"Oh my God, if Mattel came out with a _Mother Theresa_ doll, it would look like you," Claudia said and Eileen told her _not_ to say that.

"Scuze me, Mr. English person, could I just see Ms. Wells for just a second. I promise not to ruin the surprise," Claudia said and Jeffrey put the tray down.

Claudia knocked but went in before Helena had time to say anything.

* * *

"Ms. Donovan?" Helena asked of the intrusion.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just need a second. Listen boss, in about a minute, someone is going to bring you a cup of tea and you're probably going to like it, but I need you to – you know – not share that ok?" the tech director said in one breath.

"Excuse me?" Helena asked because she didn't understand the instructions.

"Someone besides Eileen made you tea and when you drink it, I'd like you to – well, I'd like to spit it out and call it disgusting, but if that's too much, could you just not rave about it to Eileen?" Claudia explained.

"You're making no sense. No one makes me tea except Ms. Sullivan. In spite of its simplicity, tea is not a drink _any_ American can prepare I have come to realize," Helena said sadly.

"Yeah- yeah, we got it. Ever since the Boston Tea Party you guys have looked down on our tea skills unfavorably," Claudia said spilling what history she could remember.

"Well really, you threw it in the water!" Helena said as if that was the point of this discussion

"OK… can we get back to my topic here? Listen to the bullet points - Someone other than Eileen is bringing you in tea and - you will probably like it but - you're not to share that with the woman who lives to make you tea. OK?" Claudia said exhausted by the exchange. "Geesh, this is _exactly_ why I like dealing with computers. I could have written a program about this in less time," she complained as she walked out.

* * *

Helena shook her head, grateful the computer whiz was leaving. She had to get her mind back on business. Irene was right – she had created a mess by allowing the Frederic men to believe she had authorized things that others had fought for and never received. Helena adhered to strict policies about finances and production and in matter of minutes, threw them out the window. Thinking about that brought her back to the moment and she was lost again in the sweetness of Myka's touch. This is why she didn't hear Eileen knock and open the door for Jeffrey. She was expecting the assistant to be standing there and then came face to face with the tea bearing man who was supposed to be confined to her apartment.

'Oh bollocks," was his greeting. "I thought I told you…"

"Yes love, I know, but please just sit down and here, I made you tea," the man said offering Helena the cup. _He did make good tea; Helena had to admit, even if it was his only good quality. _

"Jeffrey, what are you doing here?" Helena said sitting back down.

"I was awfully bored. Your domestic engineer or whatever he title is would not allow me entry into any room other than the kitchen and I tired of that quickly. So I thought I'd come here and sign those papers," he said. "Oh and I made you tea," he repeated.

"Jeffrey, you can't just show up wherever you please," Helena protested.

"Well, it would be wise for me to settle up that debt post-haste and then I will be on my way," Jeffrey said.

"I have heard that before," Helena said and called Myka on the phone. "Ms. Bering, could you bring the papers for Mr. Tesla to sign?" she asked her.

"She'll be right up," Helena said and then there was dead silence.

"Oh did I mention how much Ms. Bering loved the letters?" the man asked sipping his tea. Helena took hers as well.

"What letters Jeffrey?" Helena asked.

"The ones Nicola and Helena wrote each other," he explained. "They are the loveliest love letters."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Helena asked and then remembered.

* * *

Yes, they had exchanged letters when he traveled to the US in 1884. Helena was a wide-eyed eighteen year old who had fallen in love with the older man when he visited her father seeking out advice on financing his ideas. She could not get the foreigner out of her mind. Against her father's wishes, she continued to write him letters and her mother had to hide the ones the Nicola sent back. She believed to it be a teenage crush until years later, when Helena insisted on going to the World's Fair in Chicago in 1893. By then, Nicola was obsessed with his work and Helena saw she would always be the second most important thing in his life. She would not stand for that, so they parted as good friends.

* * *

"The letters that Helena Wells and Nicola…" Jeffrey started to say.

"I know what damn letters you're talking about. How did you get them?" Helena said getting up from her desk. Those were _her_ letters.

"Good lord, Helena. They've been in Nicola's collection for years," he explained.

"That's impossible. They were in my…. in HG's collection," Helena said of the inventory.

"Not these, love. HG sold his sister's letters to Nicola back in the 1930s I believe it was," Jeffrey explained.

"That dolt! What purpose would Charles have?" Helena said of her brother.

"I don't know darling, but I do know that Nicola paid dearly for them. Well, when you read them you can understand why. HG's sister was quite the little writer," Jeffrey said making Helena's blood boil.

"And you shared them with Ms. Bering?" Helena said.

"Yes, this morning. I must say it was in an attempt to get on her good side. She does seem the romantic type, does she not?" Jeffrey stated more than asked.

"If it weren't for the deep affection I feel for your great great grandfather, Jeffrey, I would do you bodily harm right now," Helena said.

"Helena, you speak so coarsely for a woman who just had – well, let's call it a _heightened moment_, shall we?" Jeffrey said sipping his tea.

Helena's eyes grew wide with anger and frustration. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" she demanded and shouldn't have.

"Helena, please I know the tell-tale signs of the office tête-à-tête – Ms. Bering's blouse misbuttoned and her face flush with color and you… in a perfectly wonderful mood. Nothing does that for you like …"

Jeffrey never did finish that sentence.

After discovering that she had no available weapons in her desk drawer, Helena took matters into her own hands and rendered her uninvited guest unconscious. Then she dialed the Mayor and told him in no uncertain terms that he was to send someone to collect Jeffrey and watch him until his business was conducted. Then she told him he best spend time with the man before allowing his daughter to go out with him.

"SEND SOMEONE NOW BEFORE I KILL HIM," Helena yelled into the phone. The only person to jump faster than the elected official of New York was Eileen who burst through the door to make sure Helena was okay.

She stopped when she saw the man slumped over in the chair. Helena's mind raced with how to explain this.

"Please do not _ever_ let him make me tea again," Helena said trying to explain her tantrum and finally putting it together with Claudia's speech. "For that matter, Ms. Sullivan, let's make an official policy that only _you_ are to make my tea. Would that be acceptable?" Helena asked.

"Oh yes, Ms. Wells. Of course," Eileen said beaming.

Myka appeared in the doorway as Eileen was carrying out the tray.

"Only I can make her tea," Eileen smiled as if she had just been given the keys to the City. Myka had to smile at what little it took to make this kid happy.

* * *

"I doubt she'd be happier with her Christmas bonus, Helena and why is Jeffrey unconscious? Helena, you didn't?" Myka said in one full sentence.

"Myka, this man is insufferable. He was to stay at the townhouse until the papers were delivered, but he got bored and decided to come here. He is so annoying – I couldn't take him anymore," Helena said in her own defense.

"So you knocked him out?" Myka asked looking around for the weapon. "With what?" she finally asked.

"I kenpoed him, darling," Helena explained and held up her hands.

"Is he…?" Myka worried.

"He's fine. He'll wake up with a headache which he richly deserves. I am sorry about those letters, Myka. I had no idea that Charles sold them to Nicola," Helena explained.

Myka had to smile that she was hearing an apology from her lover about people who were born in the 19th century.

"They were …beautiful, Helena. Especially yours to him," Myka admitted of the prose.

Then she recited;

"_I cannot escape the sadness your absence brings. It is reflected in the shattered pieces of my heart that lie underfoot as I walk through the loneliness of the day."_

"Oh yes, your eidetic memory," Helena said wishing she could erase those letters from her recall. "I was an impressionable young girl, with an infatuation for a scientist," Helena tried.

"You- my darling Helena," Myka said taking her hand and kissing. "Were never impressionable."

"There was a time when I was not so worldly, Myka," Helena declared.

"Those letters spoke of your love..," Myka blurted out. She had promised herself she would make light of it. It wasn't like Nicola was going to appear at their door the way his descendant did. Yet, the thought of Helena expressing those feeling for another – so poetically - bothered Myka.

"Those letters contained the words of a starry-eyed youth who thought she knew what she wanted. You my dear Myka, " Helena said placing Myka's hand over her heart – "…possess the very vessel of my feelings."

Myka could have swooned as she gazed at those words dripping from Helena's lips. The low groan of the man behind them coming to slowly made her refocus. Myka looked over at him.

"Can I tell you something awful about myself?" she whispered to Helena.

"I doubt that highly darling, as you have nothing to confess," Helena replied.

"No, this is really terrible," Myka said still keeping her voice down. Helena was truly at a loss about what could be troubling Myka.

"Oh God, I'm a terrible person Helena, but I find it …..completely…hot…when you subdue a person," Myka said and bit her lip.

Helena had to follow Myka's eyes to get the true meaning of what she was saying. _Myka Bering turned on by physical force? _Helena didn't see that coming.

Then she remembered that she still owed Myka for before.

"Well then in that case darling, you are going to be ablaze ….on Friday night," Helena said in her ear.

* * *

**Don't you just detest the way Helena toys with ...oh let's not go there. Lots of people do it.  
So if you want to keep QLB from getting queasy, submit your suggestion for the Detective's  
nickname.  
**


	11. Nice Try

**Nice Try**

"Helena, you know this is all playful…..teasing…," Myka said showing her first sign of concern at Helena's words.

"Whatever do you mean, Myka?" Helena asked innocently.

"You know, this bantering and I said I would …..Helena, you won't you know, do …I won't be …..naked in public will I?" Myka said half kidding – half dead serious.

"Myka, darling would I ever do anything that would…..? I mean, you trust me don't you?" Helena asked through thick eyelashes.

"Yes of course I do, but you're interpretation of '_I'll do anything'_ could be very different from mine," Myka said.

"You are so endearing," Helena said moving along Myka. "You are so tempted to be bad, but you still have these preconceived ideas that are engrained in your superego."

"Thank you, Dr. Freud, but my superego is just fine," Myka said defensively, but still unable to pull away from Helena's breath.

"Yes well I liked the way you let her loose before so you could act on your basic instincts and take things into your _own hands_," Helena replied in a whisper.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on Helena's door and they knew it wasn't Eileen. "You might have yet another opportunity to get turned on Myka, if that person does not have a good reason for pounding on my door," Helena said and started towards it.

* * *

Helena swung it open madly as Detective Tierney was about to bang on it again. If Eileen didn't have a fear of authority figures, she might have given Jane a piece of her mind.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Wells," Eileen said of the woman's disregard for protocol.

"Not a problem, Ms. Sullivan. From what little I know of the good detective, she's not a very patient woman," Helena said smiling.

Manhattan didn't know it yet, but a new thorn was budding in Helena's side.

"Ms. Wells, always good to come and clean up one of your messes," Jane said tipping her hat.

"I believe you're here to clean up one of your boss' messes, seeing how his possible future son-in-law is trespassing in my office," Helena said.

"You mean snoozing?" Jane said taking a closer look. "You didn't do anything to induce this nap, did you Ms. Wells?" Jane asked.

"I may have," Helena said looking around.

"Hey Ms. Bering," Jane said as she patted Jeffrey on the back of his head. "Hey, Mr. Tesla? You okay?" she asked tapping his cheek to bring him to.

"What? What happened?" Jeffrey said and Helena suddenly became very preoccupied with her nails. "Oh my head," he said and Myka looked at Helena. She had predicted his headache.

"Well, here you go Jeffrey; here are your papers to sign. Give us the account number and we will have the money deposited. Then you will be on your way…..and this time, for good, Jeffrey," Helena said.

Jeffrey sat up straight and rubbed his neck. "I seemed to have fallen asleep," he said. He shook his head and said hello to Jane. Then he looked at the papers, read them, and affixed his signature where it was required.

"Do you understand everything you're signing, Mr. Tesla," Myka asked because she wanted Jeffrey to be alert when he signed this. "I wrote the contract, so if you have any questions, you can ask me," Myka added.

"Thank you, Ms. Bering, you're most kind, but everything seems in order," Jeffrey said.

"Any chance she's gonna rub off on you?" Jane asked the CEO because she enjoyed unnerving the Brit. Not this time.

"Oh I do hope so, Detective," Helena said smiling.

"OK Mr. Tesla, you have a private audience with the Mayor and I have been taken away from my usual duties to make sure you get there," Jane said with distain.

"Helena, I thank you from the bottom on my heart. I am a man of my word and I will repay you, every cent," Jeffrey said.

"Just take care of yourself," Helena said softening her tone with him now that he was leaving.

They were at the door when Jane turned back. "Did you ever find my cuffs, Ms. Wells?" she asked. Helena stopped and stayed still, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Detective, you may just have proven that my assessment about your limited usefulness was premature," Helena said.

Myka closed her eyes slowly and uttered, "Oh Helena," but the cop was undeterred.

"Imagine how happy I am," Jane said who, like Helena, secretly enjoyed the verbal sparring.

She closed the door loudly behind her – just to tick Helena off – which it did.

"If it weren't for the fact that that woman just gave me a great idea, I would….," Helena said.

"Be careful Helena, that might just be Pete's girlfriend you're talking about," Myka warned.

"There simply is no accounting for taste with that man," Helena said.

* * *

Myka started to leave so that she could see to it that Jeffrey's money was deposited and ownership of the Tesla estate was transferred over to Wells Corp as collateral. She stopped at Eileen's desk for a minute to thank her for the help she gave Helena in designing her charm bracelet.

"It was all her idea," Eileen said feeling she had given little help if any.

"Eileen, I think you inspire that woman in there," Myka said.

_This day couldn't get any better,_ Eileen thought.

Myka had no sooner left the 17th floor, than the managers of the other biomedical projects were lining up to see their boss. Most of them had followed the corporate protocol and most had their budget requests denied. Now the company grapevine was buzzing with news that Helena had not only approved the Frederic's new project, she was encouraging their production without a buyer.

Eileen announced that there were no less than twelve angry men and women waiting to speak to her. Helena pulled on the sides of her red jacket and prepared to meet with them. When Eileen said their boss said to come in, they flooded the room.

"I'd like you to stay for this," Helena said to Eileen.

"Me?" the assistant asked surprised.

"Yes, your talents I believe are one of Wells Corp's untapped resources. Come in and learn," Helena said and asked her to take the seat on her right.

'_ON HER RIGHT HAND SIDE_!' She would text Claudia later and the importance of that would not escape her friend.

Eileen would witness an example of the utmost in diplomacy, mixed with one-third charm, one-third compromise with one-third sprinklings of gentle control, a positive attitude, and powerful body language. Helena stopped, listened, and made sure she understood, agreed on some points, and then turned the conversation skillfully back to a point where they could all agree. She promised to review all projects and their budgets without committing to increasing them and admitted her haste in agreeing to the Frederic's project, but believed she may have found a buyer for them. She thanked them each for coming and shook hands as they left her office. Eileen learned more in that half hour than some students do in two years of graduate school when getting their Masters.

* * *

Helena wanted to go to the lab to see her new staff members and to take a closer look at their bionic gloves. With some modifications, Helena was certain she could find some other uses for them. First though, she wanted to stop in to see her favorite employee.

"Myka, would you find it at all offensive if I asked Pierre to get you an outfit for Friday?" Helena asked.

"Why would I be offended?" Myka queried.

"Well, I don't want to control everything about the date, but I do have something wonderful in mind for you …seeing how critical the outfit will be and all," Helena said slowly placing the bait.

"It's not saran wrap, is it Helena?" Myka asked trying not to take the lure.

"Heaven's no, but what a delicious idea," Helena said biting her lower lip.

"What don't I keep my mouth shut with you?" Myka said feeling the slippery verbal slope she was on.

"Oh that would be no fun at all, darling. How would we …," Helena started to say.

"Helena!" Myka said. "What were we talking about?" she asked trying to get Helena back on track.

"Oh the dress for Friday. Do you mind if I select something?" Helena asked.

"I trust your taste. It's impeccable," Myka said – and then realized there were no words she could say that didn't bring a mischievous tone to Helena's retort.

"Indeed," Helena smiled.

"Where are we going again?" Myka asked trying to get information.

"Oh darling, that's part of the ….now what is the correct term when one is returning …oh yes, _payback_," Helena smiled.

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you?" Myka asked and needed no confirmation other than Helena's throaty laugh. "OK, I ….am…. I trust you, so I know…. You know, you wouldn't do anything that I wouldn't want you to…," Myka gulped.

"Aren't I a woman of my word?" Helena asked.

"Yes, yes you are," Myka said definitely – making sure to remind Helena how much she trusted her.

"Then I give you my word …..," Helena said and Myka actually moved closer to her what she thought would be words of comfort.

"…..You… will ….be …..begging me," was the line she didn't expect to hear.

Myka loved Helena's teasing generally because it was a sign of affection, but when it was delivered in a definite tone like this, it left Myka a little anxious …and a whole lot excited.

"I'll send Pierre by then," Helena said pleased because she had a particular dress in mind for very particular reasons. Then she headed off to the lab where she spent most of the afternoon into the evening helping the biomedical team expand their work.

* * *

Myka tried to focus, but she was caught in the mixtures of emotions. '_You think you're so clever, don't you, Ms. Wells_?' Myka said as she dialed Eileen. "_Well, two can play this game_." Myka said thinking she had a plan.

What she didn't have was a clue.

"Eileen, could you do me a favor? Ms. Wells mentioned something about Friday evening, but for the life of me I can't remember …..," Myka said sounding nonchalantly.

She expected the assistant to check Helena's calendar and tell her if there was anything listed on it. If not, then Myka would know they were probably going to dinner and then spend the evening at home. If there was, then she would understand why the need for a dress and it might give her a hint about what Helena had planned. _Maybe she was bluffing_? - Myka thought and then shook her head.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bering, I really am, but Ms. Wells said I should expect your call and I that all I was to say is '_nice try'_," Eileen said and Myka could hear how uncomfortable the girl was in delivering Helena's message.

Myka thanked her and put the phone down. "_Oh you are something else, Helena Wells_," she said to no one. Helena wasn't just enjoying this – she was taking delight in it.

Pierre did show up, but without any dress. He was there for measurements, but oddly enough not the standard three. Instead, he measured Myka's shoulders, legs, and the length of her waist to her shoulders.

"I would love to see the dress," Myka tried, but Pierre apologized in his native tongue and said that Ms. Wells told him to be prepared for her questions, and to respond '_nice try'_ when she asked.

It was funny and totally frustrating at the same time. She didn't mind that her genius girlfriend was a step ahead, but she was getting smug about it. Myka told herself that she was smart, too and that she loved puzzles and could figure this one out if she just tried to think like Helena.

Using the proverbial standard of '_if they can put a man on the moon, then I can figure out what she's up to,_' – Myka forgot for a minute that she was talking about the genius who wrote "_The First Men in the Moon_."

* * *

It occurred to Helena that she often tolerated things in people who were quite annoying because of the third-party involved – usually a person she cared about. She tolerated Jeffrey because of her history with Nikola; she was going to have to tolerate an intolerable Jane Tierney if she was in fact her bodyguard's lover, and now she was extending patience to two men that she wanted to bang their heads together had it not been for their mother.

They were stubborn, interrupted her, impatient, and shouted when it suited them. _How did Irene put up with this?_ Helena wondered.

"If you would just …," Helena said, but Terrance was protesting that the mechanics of the bionic glove could not be reduced.

"Could I have your permission….," Helena tried, but Gerald insisted that what she was proposing was impossible.

"I really do like your mother," Helena said out loud – and it was more for her own sake than theirs. The two men looked at her and then at each other. Helena gathered up what she needed and pointed a finger at them saying – _ah ah ah_ – when they went to speak. She had enough and would work on this at home…..in a real lab.

"With all due respect," Helena said to Irene when she ran into, "I don't know how you deal with such spoiled, self-centered, impatient, bossy people!"

"It's a gift," Irene said of her ability to deal with that type.

* * *

Helena stopped in to see Myka who was finishing up some paperwork. She told Helena she would go back to her apartment to get some clothes and things and then would meet Helena back at the townhouse.

"It would be so much easier if your things were on Central Park West," Helena said casually.

Myka thought about that. "Are you suggesting I stay up there more?"

"Yes," Helena replied.

"I would like that Helena," Myka said.

"Good, then it's settled," Helena said of the decision.

They walked to the elevator together and entered when it came. When they got outside, Pete was waiting to take Helena home.

"We can drop you off," Helena said, but Myka insisted that she would get a cab.

"So where are we going on Friday night?" Myka asked coyly.

"Nice try, Counselor, nice try," her boss replied.

"Helena! Give me a hint at least," Myka all but pouted.

"I see you're practicing your begging. That's good," Helena teased and Myka sulked. "Very well, Myka. Here are your clues – the place will be crowded, it will be noisy at times, there will be people close by and … Myka?" Helena said leaning into her…. "I promise you, you will scream."

Helena kissed the motionless woman on the cheek and got into the back of the car. Myka swallowed hard.

Maybe she should stop asking for hints.

* * *

;-)


	12. Helena's Plan

**Think of this chapter like this - we give you the ice cream and all the toppings – you make your own sundae.**

**And if** **there are glaring mistakes, I'm blaming QLB who had me in stitches today. ouch.  
**

* * *

**Helena's Plan**

Myka went home and sifted through her mail. There was a letter from her mother in addition to the three emails she sent that day. "_We finally think we have the hang of this email, sweetie_," her mother wrote and sent in triplicate. She called them to see how they were doing and to assure them, Manhattan hadn't swallowed her up whole.

Myka packed her toiletries, underwear, pajamas and two suits and three blouses. "What will she say about these?" Myka laughed. Her favorite pajamas was a set of black plaid pants with a black t-shirt that read; '_I'd Rather Be Reading'_. She looked like she was leaving for the airport with her suitcase and garment bag and pocketbook as she took the cab up to the townhouse. Leena was still there and helped her in. Myka heard the sound of feet running up and down the stairs and noticed the college-aged triplets scurrying around.

"It's like Project Runway meets the Indy 500," Leena said. "She using them as gofers, but since they know her wardrobe better than she does, I guess it makes sense."

Myka decided she didn't want any of her things to go upstairs just yet. She was afraid the students of fashion would forbid her clothes to mingle with high-end couture in the closet. '_Oh God I'm putting clothes into a caste system,_' she thought.

"Ms. Wells asked that you wait for her in the dining room," Leena said and Myka said '_oh'_ in response because she wanted to see Helena.

Within minutes, there was some yelling, more scampering and then Helena appeared. Her hair was swept across her face in what the general population might consider '_one hair out-of-place_' and was still dressed in her Valentino suit.

"Hello darling," she said her accent entering the room first. The sound of her voice gave Myka butterflies – still. "I do apologize. I had this scathingly brilliant idea- well, two actually – maybe three – and I just had to get to work on them," she said leaning down and kissing Myka. The familiar smell of Chanel pleased Myka.

Leena brought in salads with a light vinaigrette dressing, followed by marinated salmon with mango-kiwi relish and raspberry sorbet for dessert. ""We'll have tea in the library," Helena said to Leena.

"Will these work?" a young man who almost ran into them in the hallway asked.

"What were my instructions?" Helena said sternly, but not harshly. The guy looked up at Myka and whipped whatever was in his hands behind his back. Helena put her index finger out and pointed upstairs and he took off. "And yes I think they will do nicely. Good job…," and Helena stopped. "I don't know his name," she admitted.

"What did he have?" Myka asked out of curiosity.

"Oh nothing – just something I need for my work," Helena said evasively.

"I brought some of my things, you know, clothes and things," Myka said tentatively.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Helena said and Myka smiled. She was relieved that Helena still thought it was a good idea.

"Helena, we're … you know…moving along in our relationship and … I just want you to know…if you ever get …I don't know, bored or…," Myka said from the deep recesses of her insecurity.

"Myka Bering! You listen to me. You are the first thing I think about in the morning, you are the last thought before I sleep, you are in my sweetest dreams and your absence is my nightmare, and during the day - if I am not thinking about you -it is because you are near me and my brain cannot function. I want to touch you, kiss you, and be with you. I discover something new about you every day," Helena said – her words wrapping Myka in her very own verbal security blanket.

"Oh Helena, I don't think I could ever have imagined how wonderful it would be …," Myka said choking up a little, "…to be with someone who expresses themselves as eloquently as you."

"Thank you Myka, but it is easy when your heart is the author," Helena smiled.

They sat on the couch embraced in each others arms for a long time. Myka wondered how it was that she was the _one_ person with the great HG Wells. And because she was Myka, she worried that she was being selfish – and that the whole world deserved this genius. Just the thought of having to share her made Myka squeeze just a little tighter.

* * *

Leena and the students left and the tea was done. Helena helped Myka upstairs with her belongings and then reluctantly agreed to let Myka used one of the guest bedroom closets to store her things. "I don't want my clothes going into shock," she said, but Helena didn't understand. Myka went to shower while Helena retrieved what the student had tried to give her before and returned to her work space in the basement. Myka donned her pajamas wondering what the Brit would say and thought she'd go downstairs.

'_What a wonderful house this was_', Myka thought as she looked around. Every room was Helena – from the tall bookshelves filled with books in the library with the oversized leather couch and fireplace, to the curio cabinets and fireside chairs that matched the couch in the living room. The drapes matched the color scheme across the bay window that looked out onto Central Park. Myka walked over to the door behind the stairs that led to the lower level of the house. She knocked lightly, but Helena didn't answer. She wasn't sure if Helena didn't hear her or if she was so wrapped up in whatever she was doing, she didn't want to be disturbed. She knocked harder this time, but still no answer.

Myka backed away embarrassed that her desire to be with Helena – after only a short time apart – was showing. '_Give her some space, geez, Myka_,' she chastised herself unnecessarily. Myka went to the kitchen and prepared hot chocolate. She did notice that she was feeling more at ease in Helena's house – and took that as a good sign. She mixed the cocoa and warmed milk and searched for marshmallows, but none were to be had.

She sipped on hers and pushed Helena's cup across the island – waiting. Forty five minutes later, Myka paced the kitchen – annoyed at herself for not going down and now annoyed at Helena for forgetting about her and not coming up. She was thinking of what she would say when the face that she was missing appeared in the doorway.

'I'm so sorry darling, but this project was a bit more challenging than I anticipated," Helena apologized and Myka's expression melted into a smile.

"Oh sure, no problem," Myka said feeling settled now that Helena was back. "I made you some…," and she watched as Helena looked down at the cup quizzically. "Hot chocolate," Myka answered.

"Of course," Helena said not used to the brownish colored liquid.

"Do you like it?" Myka asked and Helena decided right then and there, yes she did. She went to sip it, missing the temperature hint and Myka insisted on 'zapping' it in the microwave because it was cold. She had the cup back and explained that they really should have marshmallows or whipped cream to put it in.

"We can make some," Helena said feeling rather confident in the kitchen now that she had baked the pizza. Minutes later, heavy cream was in the mixer creating soft white peaks of pure delectable heaven. Myka dipped her spoon in it and placed the dollop into the hot chocolate. Helena put her finger in it, pulled it out covered in white cream, and placed it in her mouth and _slooooowwwwly_ pulled it back out. Without one word, she started electrical sparks going off in Myka.

"Can you make everything look sexy?" Myka said her spoon still in her mouth from when she froze to watch Helena.

"Darling, it's whipped cream – _it is sexy_," Helena smiled slyly. "Do you know how sexy this would look…?" and she stared at Myka…and for the first time, read what was on the pajama top. "Rather be reading?" Helena asked setting her lover up. "Really? Of all the things you could think of – here in this place, you would rather be …reading?" Helena asked.

Myka was still back on where Helena's eyes were gazing and was having trouble answering.

"Weeeellll, that …..uhm …was before …the whipped …cream," Myka said her voice cracking noticeable.

Helena slid up along her and whispered, "And now what would you rather be …?" - but Helena never got a chance to finish her question. Myka grabbed her, and pushed up against her and released her from her blouse. Part of Myka's touching was always filled with urgency that only she understood to mean – _I can't believe I am doing this with HG Wells!_ The camisole was tossed to the left; her pencil skirt in black and white was kicked to the left as Myka lifted Helena up onto the marble island and removed the rest. Helena pulled Myka's messaged top up and off her to expose her skin. She pulled her in and allowed her nails to lightly scratch Myka's back, then her arms. They embraced tightly until Myka grabbed her discarded top and placed it behind Helena so her bare skin would not touch the chilled marble.

Within minutes – the only temperature Helena felt was burning hot. The bowl with the cream – what was left – was knocked on the floor, along with the mugs of hot chocolate. There was gasping after the screams of passion and collapsing of bodies onto one another until they could breathe again. Only then did Helena get down off the island and kissed Myka hard.

"We should…" Myka started to say about cleaning up, but Helena had her top on and was slowly walking Myka backwards out of the kitchen.

"No," was all Helena said as she walked a half-clad Myka up the stairs.

Then Helena did something that she rarely ever did – she slowed herself down. She was orchestrating the perfect storm for Myka – and doing anything now might relieve some of the tension Helena was counting on. She pushed Myka down on the bed, kissed her sweetly as her hands touched her legs lightly enough to cause goose bumps to erupt. Then she gently released her embrace and went to take a shower – yes – a shower.

'_It will all be worth it'_, Helena said of her short-term decision.

By the time she emerged from the bathroom, Myka was asleep in the bed. She slipped alongside her and put her arm under Myka's head and pulled her in. "Oh what a day you'll have tomorrow, Myka," Helena smiled as she kissed her head.

Myka woke up several hours later to the warm sensation of Helena's embrace. The last thing she remembered was Helena leaving to take a shower – and given the mess they made in the kitchen, she understood why.

It was Friday morning, and Myka was certain that Helena would give her some idea of what they were doing that night.

They both got up and got ready for work after lingering in bed as long as they could. Myka was dressed first because when your choices are blue or black, it doesn't take too long. "I'll meet you downstairs," Myka yelled in to Helena. She was trying to beat Leena to the kitchen, but when she heard the woman muttering about the _tornado that must have come through the room_; she quietly backed away from the door.

"Scared?" Helena said behind her and made her gasp.

"Helena! We never cleaned up in there last night," Myka whispered – feeling caught.

"Oh no Myka! What if Leena catches us and we're grounded for the weekend," Helena mocked in an American accent of a teenage girl.

"OK that is not funny. And don't ever do that," Myka said - her hands on her hips.

"What? Make fun of your irrational fears?" Helena asked.

"No, don't …speak without your accent," Myka said and meant it.

"Myka Bering, do you only love me for my fabulous pronunciation?" Helena asked - in full frontal accent.

"It is ….. yes, ….. I love it …. Yes," Myka admitted.

"And would you love me less if I spoke 'like dis'?" Helena asked.

"Not less," Myka said playing along, "Just differently. Now go in there and apologize for us."

Helena saluted Myka and went straight away to the kitchen to …..well, to blame the mess on Myka.

"She attempted to make an artless thing like hot chocolate with whipped cream, but I daresay Leena, not everyone can handle the simple tasks of the kitchen," Helena shouted to make sure Myka could hear her.

"Why did I make her the messenger?" Myka said out loud.

"Leena says you're not to go into her kitchen anymore," Helena lied when she came back out.

"I said nothing of the sort, Myka," Leena shouted out from the kitchen.

"Does anything embarrass you?" Myka asked the dashing Brit who was dressed in a _Ralph Lauren Black Label_ black knit dress with a white color and cuffs, with a wide leather belt that matched her bag – and over the outfit was a camel colored cape.

"Not really," Helena said giving the question some thought.

* * *

"How is it that I never see you go shopping?" Myka asked as they rode in the car to work.

"You mean …in stores?" Helena asked.

"Yes Helena, where the clothes are on hangers with price tags," Myka kidded her.

"We should do that sometime," Helena said thinking it might be fun – and novel.

Pete drove them to work where they parted ways after the elevator reached the 16th floor.

"Remember Myka, we must be there at 7:30 sharp," Helena said as the door started to close.

"Where Helena? Where must we be?" Myka asked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer. "Humph," she said as she made her way to the office. '_Where do people go when they want to learn more about Helena Wells_?' she asked herself as leaned over her desk.

"_I'll just Google it_!" Myka decided. "_She thinks she's so smart. Well, I'll show h_er," Myka thought as she started her internet search.

'_After a substantial decrease in her appearances on the high society social scene of gala affairs and fancy events, Helena Wells is rumored to be attending the Mayor's Evening of Opera at Lincoln Center ton_ight,' the society page lead story read.

"_Lincoln Center? That place will be crawling with people, the press – not to mention a full_ _orchestra!_" Myka laughed to herself. "_What does she think? I'll do something…..oh my God_," Myka said of the endless possibilities –_ Backstage in a dressing room? In the ladies room_? _No, she must have something planned for when we come home_," Myka finally decided.

She wasn't even close.

* * *

**Next up Friday Night**


	13. Stairway to Heaven

**The good news - this is the second longest chapter in Part 3.  
The bad news - we're so close ...**

**Thank you for taking the time to read along - I do appreciate you coming along on this ride.  
Also - thank you for the kind comments - you're very sweet to share them.  
Thank you, too - for the ones that makes me spit out my coffee because they are so funny. Remember - put a warning on those please. **

**"Interactive" is the perfect adjective for this story - and I thank you for participating. **

* * *

**Stairway to Heaven**

Myka tossed the questions out of her mind, just to be able to work all day Friday. She trusted Helena, perhaps more that she ever thought before. And once she took that in - really took that in behind the wall that she had put up over years and years of hiding, she felt better – and special.

Helena was business as usual through the day because she had everything in place. She was planning the evening with Myka in mind and God help the person who interrupted it. The only thing that may have backfired on Helena was telling her friend, the Mayor, what a great cop Jane Tierney was. She knew in doing so, he would ask for her on his detail. Nothing would annoy the detective more than being pulled off her cases to babysit the Mayor. Unfortunately for Helena, the first thing he requested Jane to attend was the gala at Lincoln Center.

There was a soft knock on Myka's door late in the afternoon and when she said to come in, she was pleasantly surprised to see Helena standing there.

"Well hello you," Myka said, her face breaking into a big smile.

"So Myka darling, I have to tie up a few loose ends about this evening," Helena came in saying. "Pierre will have the dresses at the townhouse. Are you okay with getting dressed there and leaving with me?"

"Yes, of course," Myka said.

"Good. Now, do you know where we're going?" Helena asked and stared at Myka.

Myka's head moved in a couple of different directions as she contemplated whether or not telling Helena would ruin a surprise. "Well, I ….," she stammered.

"I thought by now you would have done an internet search of things going on in the City," Helena smiled and Myka finally admitted she did. "You are the clever one, aren't you?" Helena said affectionately. "So you know that there will be media attending and they can be rather scathing," Helena warned.

"I know," Myka said, but Helena knew she really didn't.

"I want to know if you're comfortable if I make it perfectly clear to them that you are I are together," Helena asked and Myka's heart burst with joy.

"Really? You want to just tell them?" Myka asked.

"Yes, I do. I very much do," Helena said across the desk putting her hand out to touch Myka's. "However Myka, that could come at a cost – especially to you. They may want to know everything about you."

"What's to know?" Myka laughed.

"I will do my best to protect you," Helena said chivalrously.

"I know you will, Helena. Don't worry, I can take care of myself," Myka assured her.

"Ah yes you can, Counselor. Just remember though," Helena said getting up and walking to the door. "Tonight... you're in my hands."

Helena closed the door and Myka smiled and shook her head at how at every turn, Helena was always already there.

* * *

Pete took them up to the townhouse where there was nothing short of chaos going on inside. Pierre was yelling to his staff of five who were rushing off in different directions.

"Il est impossible!" he was shouting over and over. The man was frazzled when he had to dress one woman, let alone two.

Myka watched as Helena went over to him and spoke in his native tongue and calmed him down.

"You're like the _couture whisperer_," Myka teased.

"Now remember Myka, if there is anything that you don't like about your dress, Pierre here will be more than happy to fix it. Isn't that right, Pierre?" Helena asked and ignited the yelling all over again – on purpose.

"You are such a troublemaker," Myka teased her.

"Oh darling, I promise you – you haven't seen anything yet," Helena said as she kissed Myka and went into her bedroom as Myka went into the guest room to get ready.

When Myka shopped for dresses growing up, she allowed no one in the dressing room because she was too self-conscious. Now there were no less than three people in the room with her and they were pushing her gently into the bathroom to shower. By the time she emerged in a pink silk bathrobe, she had made up her mind that she would not have an audience while she dressed.

"Hey guys, thanks so much," Myka shouted from the other side of the bathroom door as she brushed her teeth, "…but I think I'll just get dressed …..(rinse) (spit) and ….." but when Myka opened the door, the only person waiting for her was Helena and she looked …..stunning.

Helena sat on the small bench, her sheer stockinged legs crossed under her short _Valentino_ Italian made black cocktail dress. The pleated soft leather skirt had a lace bodice and lace trimming on the bottom. The dress had long lace sleeves and a scalloped neck.

"That dress is ….. beautiful," Myka said unable to take her eyes off Helena.

"This old thing?" Helena teased. "It's been in my closet for hours." She stood up, slightly taller than Myka who stood there in bare feet.

"Is that leather?" Myka asked as she touched the soft pleat. "Leather and lace, Helena, so you," she smiled.

"I think what you're wearing underneath is more beautiful," Helena said slipping her hand into the robe and touching Myka's waist.

"I'm not ….oohhh," Myka said feeling the bumps rising on her skin. She drank in her hourly dose of Chanel and made Helena promise she would never change perfumes.

"I promise," Helena said as she pulled Myka in and let her fingers graze across and under her buttock. Myka stood there unable to move – Helena's touch so inviting.

"I want to watch you get dressed," Helena whispered in her sultry accented voice. If she hadn't released Myka from her touch, the attorney was pretty sure it would have been an impossible task to move.

"We could stay home….," Myka tried and it was just what Helena wanted to hear.

"We could," Helena said siting down and putting finger to her mouth and inserting it just enough to make it wet, "But then you would miss your opportunity to be a woman of your word, Myka and I would never want to rob you of that," Helena smiled devilishly.

"OK, I agreed to do …what you wanted…but you said _payback_. This shouldn't be about ..," Myka tried, but Helena shook her head _no_.

"I owe you for leaving me with Irene to answer for the consequences of your naughty behavior," Helena smiled.

"OK please don't say that word again, Helena or I won't have the strength to pull up these stockings," Myka said truthfully.

"Mmmm," Helena said making note of what one of her primary words would be for the night.

Myka started to dress under the careful watch of Helena's ebony eyes that bathed her in warmth. It wasn't a glaring lust; it was more a pleasure in seeing all of Myka. Myka slipped on her underwear, garter belt, and black stockings as Helena smiled.

"I was really shy as a kid," Myka said as if that was news.

"You don't say," Helena said, putting Myka's charm bracelet on her.

Helena opened the garment bag that contained the short cocktail dress. She stood there clad in the lingerie as Helena handed her the _Nina Ricci_ taffeta and tulle sleeveless garb with a modest asymmetric v-neck and A line waist. Myka touched the soft lacy material. There was a deep v-neck in the back and Myka suspected that this is why Pierre measured her shoulders – where the dress draped off – and her back – which was very much exposed.

"I better not wear this backwards," Myka said making a joke of how revealing it would be, but she was met with smoldering eyes and a Cheshire like grin.

"This is just beautiful," Myka said of the dress as she stepped into it and Helena slowly pulled on the side zipper.

"Anything that touches you," Helena said kissing her bare neck, "Is."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Myka said – again forgetting who she was playing with.

"Oh there are other ways to get me where I want to go, Myka. Trust me." Helena said walking out of the room.

Myka loved Helena's teasing. _She was teasing, right_?

* * *

Pete appeared in his tuxedo and Myka smiled and wondered – again – how some woman hadn't snatched him by now. If the detective was his girlfriend, Myka felt she was a lucky woman.

"Oh I need to grab something," Helena said and disappeared into the library.

"Wow Ms. Bering, you look …wow ….. incredible," Pete said unable to stop staring.

"You are so sweet," Myka replied. "You look very handsome yourself."

"Yeah, funny thing," he said looking over to make sure no one was coming, "Ms. Wells kind of got Jane on assignment tonight so she's going to be there, too!"

"Oh wow – " Myka said her eyebrows raised at the thought of Helena running into Jane.

"Don't tell her, I want it to be surprise," Pete said.

"Oh …yes…I bet," Myka said as Helena came up behind them.

"All set now," Helena said and didn't seem to have brought anything out with her.

Outside the townhouse at the curb, sat a white Rolls Royce that Myka had never seen before. Pete held the door open and Myka put her foot in and asked; "Rented?" and Pete laughed and said "right, rented, ha."

"This is yours?" Myka asked Helena when she slid in next to her.

"You should know by now, Myka, I only like the finer things in life," Helena said placing a light kiss on the inquirer's lips.

* * *

It was a short ride down to Avery Fisher Hall at Lincoln Center. The entire plaza outside was abuzz with people and cars and media. Pete waited in line and pulled up to the designated red carpet.

Helena reached over and took Myka's hand. "Now the first group with be mostly photographers, so look down if the flashes bother your eyes. Then once we are inside, there will be some reporters and they can be a tad more persistent. I do have something to tell them, so I will stay as long as that takes. Do not get bothered by their questions. They tend to badger to get a story line or a reaction. Don't fall for any of it," the seasoned celebrity instructed the novice. Myka listened carefully and took in every word.

"What would the Mayor do if you didn't show up at these affairs?" Myka wondered out loud.

"Oh darling, I'm not here for him," Helena said as Pete opened her door. "We came here tonight for _you_."

Myka wanted to say _wait_ and ask her what that meant, but it was too late. The flashes were bursting in multiples as soon as Helena stepped out. People screamed her name and waved and begged her to come over. Helena smiled but turned around and waited for Pete to offer his hand to Myka and out she stepped. Myka thought she was prepared. She had been to what she thought were similar events with Helena, but nothing could prepare her for this. Helena had been absent from the scene and many a photographer or reporter had made their name with a story about her. Helena's lifestyle had changed considerably and this meant they'd have to work harder to get their headlines.

Helena in a ten thousand dollar designer dress was not it. Helena holding hands tightly with her Chief Counsel …..might just be.

Pete presented their tickets at the tight security lined door and in they went. Reporters pushed against one another jockeying for position to ask Helena a question.

"Where have you been?" more than one asked.

"I do run a business," Helena smiled back in a friendly manner.

"Helena, what exciting things will Wells Corp be unveiling?" another yelled.

"We might be doing that very thing tonight?" Helena said playing cat and mouse with them.

"Ms. Bering, have you acclimated to being back in the City?" a woman asked near Myka. She didn't expect anyone to ask her anything and so she simply responded 'yes'. And even though Helena was facing the other way answering another question, she could feel Myka tense up and turned and said - "Ms. Bering is doing so well, she can navigate the City even better than I can," Helena said and they laughed. Myka squeezed her hand to thank her.

Helena thanked them and started up the marble staircase inside, when someone yelled out –

"Helena! Is Jeffrey Tesla still your fiancé?" a reporter shouted and a hush fell over the crowd. This was a double prong question – Jeffrey kept evading answering the question of his status with Helena, even though he was there as the Mayor's daughter's guest – and – the press had a standing pool at these events – the person who provoked Helena into a public display of ill behavior – won.

This was a new Helena. This was a woman who had the person who mattered most to her at her side. This was Helena who wouldn't embarrass Myka by having a tantrum. Not when the topic was love. Helena was on the third step when the question came and she stopped and turned. Myka feared it would upset her and looked up from the step below.

"There is only one love in my life, ladies and gentlemen," Helena said – and bent down, cupped Myka's jaw and kissed her as the crowd erupted into applause.

Helena never heard it. She was too busy looking into Myka's eyes to make sure she was okay. When she saw that she was, she smiled and went up the stairs holding Myka's hand. Myka always wondered what it would be like to be Cinderella when she was a kid. She had a feeling it would feel something like how she felt right then and there.

* * *

"That should hold them at bay for a while," Helena laughed when they got upstairs. The press wasn't allowed up there, but that didn't mean there wasn't a crowd waiting for to see Helena. People seemed to be grabbing at her, pulling her into their clutches for a kiss or to say hello. She introduced Myka who immediately got a warm reception.

When one man showed too much interest in Myka, Helena sensed it and turned to pull her in closer to her. Myka got so turned on by Helena's mixture of jealousy and protectiveness. Helena smiled broadly as she leaned into him.

"I'll say it once, Donald. Do not gaze upon her again with anything but the purest thought in your head," she snarled at the man who built Trump Towers.

* * *

Helena guided them slowly- but continuously through the crowd up to the bar. "You will need this," she said handing Myka a flute of champagne.

"You mean to put up with all of this?" Myka laughed sipping the bubbly wine.

"No darling, you're handling this with your usual aplomb," Helena said and moved in to her ear. "You will need the alcohol to relax a little …..to get ready for what I am about to do to you," she said in a low whisper.

Just the feeling of Helena's warm breath in her ear gave Myka shivers. Her skin erupted into goose bumps and her heart started to quicken. Only Helena could see Myka's eyes dilate at the thought of what was going to happen. The only question for Myka now was where were they going to go? Were their guest room tucked away somewhere in this establishment that only the most elite guests were aware of? Wherever it was, Myka was hoping they would go there soon so she could be alone with Helena.

Just then, a young woman in her twenties with large dark sunglasses grabbed Myka by the arm and yelled – "oh my gawd! I love that dress. You look divine!" she said and kept walking.

"Was ….that…Lady….Gaga?" Myka asked and was met with a blank stare from Helena.

Before Myka could guess again, the Mayor and his entourage were coming over.

"Helena! I missed you on my arm," the man said of his usual date.

"There are plenty of women who would garner that spot," Helena said kissing the man.

"Good evening, Ms. Bering, how are you?" he asked and kissed Myka's hand. Helena watched as if timing him.

"You know my daughter and I believe you know Mr. Tesla," the Mayor said and the Brit attempted to kiss Helena's hand, but she pushed it back into Myka's.

"I know you didn't plan on seeing me so soon," Jeffrey said when his date turned to talk to someone. Myka was waiting for a snarky response, but Helena was in a very good mood.

"Jeffrey, it occurred to me today after meeting with some of my colleagues, that we might have a product that your investors would be interested in," Helena said sipping her drink.

"Really?" Jeffrey asked surprised that Helena was so calm.

"Yes, we are looking for someone to purchase what is tantamount to a bionic glove that might actually aid surgeons in surgery. It might prove beneficial if they are going forward with the hospitals in South Africa," Helena said. This was the first time Myka heard about this and thought it must have been what the Frederic Brothers had been working on.

"I'll set up a meeting straight away. Thank you, Helena," Jeffrey said and returned to his date.

"You're a very kind person," Myka said after the exchange.

"I have my good points," Helena smiled. Helena was sipping the drink with her left hand while she talked, but all the while her right hand was touching Myka – first on her bare back, then her leg when Myka sat on the stool. At every turn, it seemed Helena was grazing or lightly touching some part of Myka.

* * *

Not only was Jane Tierney upset that she was called in to do security detail for the Mayor, she was upset to be a lovely beige dress because it meant her gun was strapped to her thigh. And the newly issued handcuffs that her boss said they were trying out were stuffed into her small bag. Thin black bracelets that were supposed to be even more effective that the plastic ties and cuffs that the police used. The rest of the squad and spent the afternoon mocking their fellow officer for being at the end of one Helena Wells' strings.

Now the woman who had seen to disturbing Jane's life was there in front of her. Jane took the thin black bracelets out of her bag and walked over to the woman who had a habit of annoying her.

"Well, well, well – Ms. Wells. What a surprise to see you here," Jane said dangling the cuffs on her finger. She had balked at being the department's guinea pig on trying out the new electronic restraints, but her captain assured her that the inventor at Wells Corp insisted she be the one. Helena had hoped to tick the woman off for slamming her door.

"Detective Tierney," Helena said seeing the object. "It seems we are forever destined to meet over handcuffs."

Myka bit her lip at the clever quip and smiled hello.

"You know, considering I didn't know your 48 hours ago and yet the impact you've managed to have on my career, I wish I could go back in time and thank you from the very beginning," Jane said sarcastically.

"Trust me, Detective Tierney, it can be arranged," Helena said – and couldn't help but feel full of herself.

Myka drained the glass of her drink and gently put her hand back in Helena's - to convey that she should not torture the woman. Jane didn't miss the gesture.

"So how exactly are these things supposed to work," Jane asked of the light rubber bracelets that were supposed to replace the cable ties and metal cuffs.

"The mechanism is based on Tesla's use of electricity combined with a bionic gripping device developed at the Wells labs," Helena said.

"I would love to test them out," Jane said and meant as payback for all Helena had done.

"Why Detective Tierney, I'm flattered to part of your fantasies, but as you can see, I'm already taken," Helena said slowly on purpose – and left the speechless detective alone at the bar.

* * *

"Helena, why do you taunt the woman? You are so bad," Myka said smiling still at how quick Helena's retorts were.

"Believe me darling, she is not the woman I intent to be bad with. Let's take our seats, shall we?" Helena smiled and pulled Myka to the elevator to go up to the third floor.

They made their way through the crowds again and were ushered up to the front of the tier of private boxes on the third level. Myka was surprised that Helena did not choose orchestra seats given that the view was not the best from this locale. They stepped down into the booth where there were usually straight back chairs affixed to the floor. There were three chairs like that, but in front of them was a deep red velvet loveseat. Myka checked the other boxes that she could see – none of them had this. Helena thanked the usher and followed Myka into the private area and they sat down on the couch. Myka peeked over the edge and could see the VIP boxes across and beneath her. People were settling in. Myka sat back in the comfortable feel of velvet and looked at the program. It listed several pieces from the Mayor's favorite operas that would be performed by the renowned orchestra and some of the most accomplished operatic singers. There were three two oratorios and an aria in the first half and then a brief intermission followed by three more arrangements.

Myka would never hear the second half.

* * *

:-x


	14. The Black Glove Treatment

**The Black Glove Treatment**

Myka was feeling the effects of the champagne and the carefully placed traces of Helena's hand on her back and leg. She was feeling really relaxed as the orchestra started to tune up.

"This is really nice," Myka said moving in towards Helena.

"Indeed," the Brit said leaning into her.

"I have to admit, I was a little concerned about tonight when you described it to me," Myka whispered to Helena.

"Really? Why?" Helena asked opening up her program.

"The things you said – about tonight – I thought maybe I was going to see a Zombie movie or I even thought maybe you wanted to go back to the museum because I …. You know - chickened out," Myka said embarrassed.

"Oh yes, well those choices would indicate that you would yell out of fear and I won't have that," Helena said. "You're quite safe here with me." Myka smiled and squeezed her hand.

"As for the thwarted rendezvous at the Museum, I do think you saved the _Faberge egg_ from being intimidated by your beauty that night," Helena said and Myka watched the compliment fall off the lips she was longing to kiss – and not the kind of kiss you can do when people dressed to the nines are taking their seats around you. She wanted to push Helena down, pull her under her and fall into Helena's mouth hard and stick her tongue ...

"Hello ladies," came the familiar voice of the elected official. Myka swung her heard around so fast that she felt the muscle pull.

'_What the bloody hell_,' Myka heard her own voice in her head ask.

"Helena, did you redecorate a private booth?" the Mayor asked from the adjoining booth. He, his daughter, and then Jeffrey sat down in one of the three bolted- to- the- floor chairs. The only view worse than that of the stage from those seats was the view of the couch in the private box next to them. Helena had applied geometry to the specific placement of the couch – not too high that others across could see their laps, not too far forward that the people in the booths nearby could gaze upon them. She was a master mathematician after all. The design of the couch allowed for easy access of her arm behind Myka's head, but high enough to block any view from the back.

Myka could tell from Helena's response that she was neither surprised nor perturbed that they were there. She let out a deep sigh of disappointment that they weren't completely alone. Seeing a crowd of people who – for good or bad reasons – wanted to be with Helena, made Myka want to stand up and scream - "SHE'S MINE!" Champagne put Myka in touch with her inner most feelings.

Helena had only to watch the contortions on Myka's face to see her dissatisfaction with the presence of the others.

"Myka darling, you seem upset," Helena said softly, pushing a curl behind her ear.

"No, no it's just I thought – it's nothing," Myka said, but of course it was something.

"Are you bothered by the fact people we know are so close?" Helena asked and already knew the answer.

"Maybe, but we _are_ in Avery Fisher Hall," Myka said almost chastising herself for not taking that into account.

"Here," Helena said taking out a small package of Twizzlers.

"You bought me candy?" Myka asked not sure if she thought it was thoughtful or childish.

"You do know that your lips mesmerize me when you eat these, yes? The way the hard end juts out between them…..," Helena said and Myka ripped the package opened and bit the end of the long candy.

"That is not all I have in my bag," Helena smiled as the lights dimmed and the voice over the audio system announced that they were about to begin, and asked that everyone turn off their cell phones and all electronic devices. "Well, that's not going to happen," Helena said. Myka looked back at Helena, but she was staring at the stage. Then the performance began.

Myka loved the music from the live orchestra and the sound in the perfectly pitched venue sent shivers down her spine. She loved being in the dark with Helena by her side. The view didn't matter; she closed her eyes and listened to the first arrangement. Helena's hand touched Myka's hair. Then the other hand was placed on her knee for a minute. When the final note was played, roaring applause followed. Helena shifted a little to retrieve something from her clutch bag. Myka looked at what it was. Helena took out black gloves.

"Chilly?" Myka asked wondering why she hadn't put them on before.

"Not for long," Helena replied. She donned the glove on her left hand, but her right hand remained bare.

The second arrangement was _Carmina Burana (O Fortuna_) by Carl Orff conducted by visiting conductor Andre Rieu. The chorus and orchestra were magnificent, but Helena hadn't insisted that the Mayor choose it for those reasons. It offered Helena the minutes she needed to begin.

She put her arm around Myka's shoulder and played with the wispy lacy material. Her other hand lay in Myka's lap and Myka reached out and put her hand on top. Myka touched the soft material of the glove that was smooth like silk, but seemed firmer. There were no seams and it fit snugly on Helena's hand. Myka slipped her fingers between Helena's when the tympani surged.

Helena gently pulled her left hand out and replaced it with her right. Myka felt Helena turn slight towards her and place her gloved hand on her thigh. Suddenly, Myka felt the sensation of a thousand tiny light vibrations on her skin. It was almost as if the tremors from the drums were reaching up to her. Then it was gone. _Had she imagined it?_

She turned to Helena who seemed engrossed in the music. The familiar cantata surged louder and louder – the familiar banging of gongs, the voices of the chorus until the horn section stood out and took over - captivating them into the finish. It was an amazing experience. There were many rounds of applause and Myka joined in without moving away from Helena's gloved hand.

"Oh that feels wonderful, what was…?" Myka tried to ask, but Helena placed her finger to her lip. "Enjoy this next piece, darling."

There was some rustling onstage as props were put into place quickly. And then the music for the _Poison_ _Aria_ from _Romeo and Juliet_ started… and so did Helena. There may have been a maestro conducting things on the stage, but what was about to happen was all Helena's orchestration. The Time Traveler knew a thing or two about timing. She knew every note to the minute of this performance and she knew what moves to make when.

Juliet was on stage now – her opening lyrics – "_God. What a chill courses through my veins_!" just as Helena's right hand rubbed Myka's back lightly gaining access easily through the v shape of the dress. Myka heard Juliet ask '_What if this potion has no power_?' and could feel Helena smirk. "_Chase fear from my heart_," Juliet sang – and Helena's right hand was under Myka's arm, allowing her to slip a finger into Myka's dress. "_Hesitating insults you. Trembling is a lack of faith._" she sang to Romeo and Helena's finger pressed down to touch the side of Myka's breast, caressing her skin back and forth. Myka smiled at the sweet touches. The instruments bellowed and high notes carried "_O Love, pour the potion_" - as Juliet considered the cup in front of her. Myka was so taken with the love that this aria was about and how beautifully the opera singer sounded.

Still -

She was about to part company with the performance.

Helena placed her left hand on Myka's leg, right below the short stiff taffeta material – its length designed on purpose. Helena knew the inches she needed to travel and started the journey upward. Myka felt the smooth gliding on her thigh and when Helena's hand pushed forward between her legs, Myka adjusted her position. Myka feared her slight jerking motions would attract attention, especially since everyone to their left was facing their way. Her right opened palm flew to the cushion to hold as she braced herself for the tension that was enveloping her thighs. The tremor of the violins' crescendo was pale compared to what was going on in Myka's body.

"Oh God, Helena,"' fell silently from her lips and she closed her eyes shut.

And then Helena stopped.

Myka's mind breathed easy for a second – but her body fought… and won. Myka reached for Helena's hand – to put it back in its proper place even though there was nothing proper about this. Helena obliged her, but started at the outside of her thigh again and the slow build started over. Myka gasped at how painstakingly slow Helena moved her hand this time reaching past the fastener of the garter belt and onto naked skin. She wanted to implore Helena to remove the glove, she wanted to feel Helena's skin, but she couldn't move, let alone speak. Muscles were constricting in anticipation as Myka grasped the cushion beneath her hand.

Myka moved her leg closer, but Helena would not allow her to direct the touch. She moved her hand back, when Myka moved.

Juliet fell backwards as she sang about her distress, but it didn't compare to the agitation Myka was feeling. It was agony. Pure and wonderful agony.

Violins were playing softly as Juliet considered taking the poison in the bottle to join her beloved. As the soloist on stage lamented her _what ifs_ – the notes climbed the scale at a similar pace to Helena's hand reaching its destination. Myka gasped loudly and pushed back against the couch – a little out of fear that people would now look for sure – and also to brace herself for what she was certain would be the sweltering conquest of the final obstruct. She telepathically willed Helena's hand to keep going – when suddenly, it was moving in the opposite direction.

"Oh my God, Helena please," Myka said as she stiffened up against the back of the couch. The taffeta dress made a soft 'zzzzing' sound against Helena's smooth glove. "_Let the dawn of happiness break over past torments_," Juliet crooned as the torment built in Myka's thighs.

"What darling? Feeling ...naughty?" Helena asked her breath warm on Myka's ear. Myka bent her head into Helena so that no one else would hear her.

"Please Helena, I ne-ed you….," Myka pleaded – as Helena knew she would.

"Of course, "Helena said placing her hand back on Myka's leg. She wasn't tormenting Myka on purpose. She was purposely pushing Myka past her comfort zone.

"Take that off…," Myka asked, but Helena laughed haughtily.

"This is the best part love," she assured Myka and the sensation that Myka thought she imagined came back. Thousands of tiny pulses filled Myka's skin as Helena's glove seemed to come alive as it slipped over and up.

"Oh God!" Myka said loudly when she realized what was happening. _THAT was why Helena had the glove on!_

The Mayor looked over delighted that Helena's selections were so pleasing to Myka. He thought it might be too depressing a piece, but apparently not.

The soft trembling sensation continued up past Myka's dress, to her bare skin and she took in a deep breath when Helena's hand continued steady on its course. There was no doubt in Myka's mind now – she was going to scream. She didn't want to, but there was no choice. She started to breathe in and out quickly as Helena's hand moved past the elastic band of her panties and over the velvet folds. The more Helena touched her, the more the tension built up – inside and out.

Myka moved her legs wider and held onto the couch trying not to rise up, but started to tremble as Helena's finger found its threshold and glided in. Myka could hear Helena's throaty enjoyment at how pleased she was at Myka's reaction.

"Hel-e-na," Myka said biting her own lip. The pleading was palpable.

And just as the soprano on stage decided her fate, Helena chose Myka's.

Helena leaned into Myka and pushed deeper- the controlled pulsation meeting with Myka's throbbing caused Myka to tighten with what little strength she had left. The explosion cascaded throughout her body and Helena leaned in and covered her mouth to catch the long whimper that emanated from Myka as her body convulsed. Helena felt Myka's cries in her mouth as she held her in place.

The audience was on their feet, overwhelmed by the performance. Helena gently withdrew her hand, but continued to hold onto to Myka as her breathing returned. Helena adeptly removed her glove and placed it back in her purse.

"Where …did….. you …get …that?" Myka had to ask.

"Specially made, darling. Just for you," Helena smiled.

"Helena, please …..," Myka said still unable to form sentences. "Please….. take me home."

As soon as she was certain Myka could stand, the great orchestrator guided Myka up the short steps and out of the private box.

"Leaving so soon?" the Mayor called out to them.

"Yes, we need to attend to something," Helena said slyly.

"Well thanks for coming," he called.

"Oh believe me, it was our pleasure," Helena said because Myka could still not talk.

* * *

**My apologies to those who know opera and the terms.  
**


	15. Company

**Company**

When Leena appeared at the townhouse on Saturday morning, the array of clothing dropped here and there did not surprise her. This was Helena's typical disrobing manner. She picked up the expensive couture and placed it in the pile of clothes to be sorted, cleaned, or donated depending on Helena's mood.

The undressing had begun as soon as Myka got Helena in the doorway. She was hell bent on being impulsive – over and over again. Helena learned quickly that the ideal rhythm was to let Myka catch her breath – almost – and then send her into a frenzy with a word like '_naughty'_. It was like the spark on the candle wick – it set her off every time. Helena was slightly more impervious to the linguistics. Myka figured out that for someone who liked to be in control most of the time, the exception for Helena was in the bedroom – or the hallway – or the stairs going up to the bedroom – or the second story landing. Helena had never relinquished control to anyone else – except Myka – and it was a complete turn on for her.

* * *

Both women slept late on Saturday naturally since slumber occurred as the sun was rising. There was cuddling and touching and laying in each others arms. Eventually, Helena gently kissed Myka and withdrew to the shower. Myka stayed in bed, still feeling the exhaustion in her muscles. It was a wonderful feeling. She heard the water shut off and waited for Helena to emerge.

"We'll run in the park if you can stand," she said to Myka.

"But I just want to ….," Myka was saying trying to pull Helena back to the bed.

"Please Myka, can you think of nothing else but seducing me?" Helena teased.

Myka looked up at the ceiling. "No, not really."

"Well, I for one need tea and we need to run," Helena said gently pushing her into the bathroom.

Myka made herself move – her muscles weak and still groggy. "The hell I'm going to run," she said and Helena yelled "I heard that," and Myka jumped into the multicolored steams of water.

"You should join me in here," Myka shouted out wishing Helena would give up her addiction to the daily run through Central Park.

She never missed a day.

A year ago her habit got her into hot water. Helena had been personally reprimanded by the media, the Mayor, the Governor of two states and Mrs. Frederic for having gone for her run in the Park during Super Storm Sandy. "_You could have been killed_!" each one told her. "_What kind of role model does something that foolish_?" the Mayor chided her. But it was Mrs. Frederic who made her make a personal statement about how foolish it was to the media. That was all before Myka.

"By the way, Helena, we need to talk about you running at night. No more, okay sweetie?" Myka yelled out, but Helena ignored her. She was in her closet finding a suitable running outfit for Myka. Helena was dressed in _Lululemons_ navy running pants and a matching sports bra with green stripes. She picked out the same designer's white with blacked stripped Ta Ta Tamer sports bra and black pants for Myka. She grabbed the matching jackets and running shoes.

"Helena? No more runs at night, okay?" Myka repeated.

"Of course, darling," Helena finally answered because really, what would she say no to.

Armed with an outfit for Myka and her dedication to her routine, Helena came out of the large room and caught sight of Myka in her towel and suddenly her plans changed. Helena had trouble resisting pushing her back toward the bed.

"I thought you needed tea," Myka kidded her.

"Tea can wait," the Brit said. Helena never said that.

"I think it would help if I could regain some strength," Myka pleaded.

"What strength does moaning take?" Helena said releasing her from the towel and kissing her neck, and then her breast until Myka collapsed backwards in slow motion.

"I knew I could find something better than running," Myka said. Helena was right – she needed very little strength to lie there and surrender.

Thirty minutes later, they made their second attempt at dressing.

* * *

"My kingdom for a decent cup of tea," Helena said as they made their way downstairs.

Helena was way over due for her tea, and the headache was setting in. She prayed Leena had miraculously learned how to make tea and offered to return to church on Sunday if only God saw fit to inspire the woman. Helena was surprised that the Supreme Being took her up on it – when - not only had Leena made it; it was waiting for Helena on the dining room table!

Helena touched the cup and it was warm. She inhaled its sweet aroma and moaned her welcome as she sat down and put the cup to her lips. The temperature was perfect, the taste divine, and it was by far the best cup of tea the woman had ever made.

Myka watched as Helena imbibed the tea like it was water from the Fountain of Youth. "It's a good think I'm not a jealous woman," Myka laughed of the love affair playing out in front of her. Then Helena looked around as if trying to figure out where the tea came from. She may have been sleep deprived, but she wasn't without her faculties.

"Ms. Sullivan?" Helena called out because there was no way God took Helena up on this bribe. There simply was no way Leena made this tea.

The executive assistant poked her head through the kitchen door and said - "Hi."

"Thank you for this tea, but please tell me you didn't travel all the way from Bayridge to make it," Helena said sipping the delightful beverage. "But if you did, I thank you."

"No, I …," she started to explain when Pete burst through the door and into the dining room.

"Oh good afternoon," Pete said taking note of the two sports clothes clad women. "I didn't think anyone would be up."

"I do hope we're not disturbing you then," Helena commented and was about to ask what he was doing there when Claudia waltzed through the door.

"You should really lock that door, boss. Anyone can walk in," Claudia said.

"I see what you mean," Helena agreed.

"Wow, I didn't expect to see you two," the techie said grabbing an English muffin from the plate Leena brought in. Pete poured orange juice and invited his friends to sit down.

"Please, do come in," Helena said and the tone was lost on her staff.

"Oh good cause I am starving and Leena said she would make breakfast," Claudia said.

"Hey, nice evening last night, boss," Pete said taking the paper and shoving an English muffin in his mouth. He flicked the paper out and that's when Myka saw the headline.

"_The Kiss Proves It - Tesla Out – Bering In_" was the headline that accompanied the kiss on the marble steps.

"Oh my God," Myka moaned at the headline.

"What darling?" Helena asked.

"I think we need to talk about…," Claudia was saying, but no one was listening. Eileen put her hand on her friend's arm. "They've got bigger problems."

"The headline, Helena," Myka said rolling her eyes.

"Well technically you were…and he was not…..," Helena started to say and Myka shot her a look as if to say '_not in front of the kids_!'

"I am sorry, Myka," Helena said and it was obvious she was jaded to the news.

"You know what word I love?" Pete said apropos to nothing but the musings in his head. "_Kiss_. Isn't that a great word?" the reborn man in love asked.

"I like _couch_," Claudia said. Myka's head shot towards her. Did she know something? Why did she say couch?

"_Butterfly_," Eileen answered and Claudia smiled.

Helena was too busy enjoying her tea to ask what they were doing there, let alone playing favorite word games.

"I don't know what my favorite word is," Myka confessed tearing a piece of the English muffin off and putting both elbows on the table, staring up at the ceiling. She was really thinking about this.

"I know your favorite word last night was…..…._OUCH_!" Helena said grabbing her ankle; Myka's reflexes were faster than the woman's accent. Trying to get Helena not to talk was close to impossible.

"Oh how was the performance at Lincoln Center?" Eileen asked excited.

"Ms. Bering's performance was _divine_," Helena said moving her ankle out of the way.

"It was really lovely," Myka said trying to make up for her lover's indiscretion. "Didn't you want to go for a run?"

"Yes, but suddenly my ankle hurts," Helena teased.

"Ice it," Myka said and squinted.

"I'll get you ice," Eileen was up and out of the chair before Myka said no.

"_Please send me one of those_," Claudia said, clasping her hands together and looking up to the heavens. "Hey boss, uhm …. Eileen needs to talk to you," Claudia said looking over her shoulder.

"Is that why you're all here?" it finally dawned on Helena to ask. "I thought perhaps you came to see how red Ms. Bering's face could get," she said making sure nothing was in Myka's way.

"Stop!" Myka warned, but she was smiling - so that only encouraged Helena.

"Here you go," Eileen said kneeling down and applying the ice on the ever-so-slightly- kicked ankle.

"Now would be a good time," Claudia said to Eileen. Myka and Helena looked at Claudia and then at Eileen who was still kneeling, holding onto Helena's ankle.

"Sorry I'm late," Steve asked coming in and stopping in his tracks when he saw his boss. The plan was to meet there and wait for Helena to wake up which according to their best guess, would be late afternoon.

"Oh bollocks, would someone tell me what is going on? Unless of course, you're waiting for Mrs. Frederic's to appear?" Helena asked sarcastically and then the woman walked in from the kitchen. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Helena said as staff members' arms reached for Danish, juice and coffee.

It took Myka's hand on Helena's arm to make the Brit breathe and wait patiently for the explanation.

"I'm here to help you deal with this," Irene said pointing to the paper.

"Go ahead," Claudia prompted her friend.

"Ms. Wells, last night after everyone left the office….," the young girl started and stopped. Claudia motioned for her to go on.

"Some men came to the office," Eileen said - and Helena rocketed out of her chair and within seconds, had exchanged places with Eileen. Now it was the youth who sat in the chair as Helena kneeled in front of her.

"What happened? Did anyone touch you? Who were they?" Helena asked and Myka could see the intensity that gripped Helena's expression.

"They were from….. the CIA," Eileen said a little shaken by Helena's tone. Helena hand her hands on Eileen's legs.

"What the bloody hell did they want?" Helena asked. "Did anyone scare you?" Helena said and her expression made Eileen very nervous. "I will kill them!" Helena said standing up and pacing before she had any information. Just the thought of someone touching the girl incensed her.

Everyone was a little surprised by Helena's reaction, but it was Myka who bolted back in her chair from the intense emoting of Helena's psyche. Leena saw their auras mix and it looked like lightening coming off of Helena and hitting Myka.

"No, I'm okay," Eileen said, but Helena was back on her knees, pawing at the girl to see if there was something different. To Claudia, Pete, and Steve – the woman looked possessed. To Irene, she looked like a protective mother. _A really high strung, knows how to kick ass protective mother_.

"Helena, she's ok," Myka said touching Helena's shoulder and finally, the ferocity softened.

"They just wanted to ….talk," Eileen said more frightened by her boss' reaction then the men's presence. Helena's breathing was labored and she had trouble getting herself to calm down.

"What did they want?" she growled and again, it wasn't meant for Eileen, but the poor thing had never seen Helena like this.

"I sent them the – puzzle – you solved and …," and there was silence as the emotions grabbed at her throat and made it impossible to speak. She burst into tears and Myka gently pushed Helena into hug her.

"Oh darling, I am sorry," Helena said finally realizing the girl thought she was upset with her.

"She was afraid you'd chew her head off," Claudia said braver than she ever felt with her boss. "Nice over reaction there, boss."

Helena looked over at Claudia harshly, but realized she was saying so out of protection – the very thing Helena was doing – just in a much more intense and terrifying way. She held onto the girl who desperately wanted to stop crying.

"It's okay, Ms. Wells. I've been so worried you would be upset with me, that I got myself worked up over this. That's why they're all here," she whispered to Helena.

"How dare they come into you uninvited," Helena said.

"They were really interested in talking to the person who solved the puzzle – you know the Kryptos thing. I told them I would have to talk to you first and they said they would be back on Monday. I was just really worried because I know you didn't want me to tell them it was you, but even though I mailed it anonymously, they traced it back to us," Eileen said.

How was she to know that Helena's finger prints would be on the papers and lead them back to her?

"Oh love, it's okay. They are after all the CIA, they should be good at solving _some_ issues," Helena said. "We'll talk to them first thing Monday," Helena said. Eileen calmed down and Claudia felt better.

Myka wasn't the only one who saw Helena's intense reaction, but she was the only one who knew they needed to talk about it more.


	16. Law and Disorder

**Law and Disorder**

Myka took Helena into the library while the rest of the staff continued eating. As her _One_, Myka didn't just observe Helena's reaction – she felt it. The anger shot across to Myka like electricity between circuits.

"Are you okay?" Myka asked.

"Yes," Helena said.

"You were afraid for her, Helena. What did you think happened?" Myka asked turning the Brit's chin to she could look at her.

"I don't know. I was …afraid that she was alone in the office …and that maybe," Helena stopped and moved her head away from Myka's hand. It was _that_ hard for Helena to put her feelings into words. She would rather just act on them.

"It's okay, Helena," Myka said because she would never push Helena to talk about anything. "You were afraid for Eileen. You're very protective."

"Yes," Helena said quietly.

"Come here," Myka said and pulled her into her. It was a quality Myka admired.

It was the relief Helena wanted from having to face what made her react so fiercely. One could say that Eileen's innocence reminded Helena of her daughter, Christina, but Helena had never truly made the connection consciously before this – and it was a lot to take in.

"Let's go for that run," Myka said pushing the raven hair behind her ear. They went back to the dining room, where the staff members were.

* * *

Back in the dining room, the last of the French toast was being consumed. "This was nice. We should do this _every_ Saturday," Claudia said.

Helena bit her lip and said ..._nothing_. _Could it be that the most spontaneous woman in all of Manhattan was learning something from her polite lover? _

Eileen thanked Helena again – for understanding about the government agency taking great interest in finding out who decrypted their encryption. The group started to walk out when Irene pulled Helena back.

"I'm going to get calls about this. What do you want me to do?" Irene asked of the headlines that announced they were a couple.

"What the hell do I care?" Helena said.

"I'm not worried about _you_," the woman replied.

"Oh," Helena remarked. Irene wanted to know how to help Myka. "I don't want them bothering her," Helena said as if it were that simple.

"Oh well I'll be sure to tell them that," Irene said. "Are you ok?" Even though Irene was no longer her _One_, she was still her friend and very much connected to the Time Traveler.

"Yes, thank you, Irene. Please keep them away from her," Helena said.

"I will do my best," Irene replied.

* * *

The group was in the hallway now, deciding on what to do next. "We could all go to Central Park. If Helena has outfits for all of us," Claudia joked, opened the door, and then said;

"Donna Karan?" Claudia said.

"_Ellie_," Helena corrected her – thinking she meant her outfit.

"No, it's Donna Karan," the techie insisted.

"Darling, I think I know best and it's _Ellie_," the Brit said patiently looking down at her matching ensemble.

"Apparently not," the famous designer said walking into the hallway. Now everyone just stopped to watch the exchange.

"Oh my God, it really is Donna Karan," Claudia whispered.

"Who?" Pete mouthed.

"Donna Karan _– D-K-N-Y_?" Claudia mouthed back.

"Like FDNY? NYPD?" Pete asked, but Claudia looked at Steve and indicated he should explain who the famous designer was.

"What? Because I'm gay- you think I know?" Steve whispered. Eileen leaned over and told Pete who she was.

"Helena, really?" the designer said of the competitor's athletic apparel touching the jacket as if it were soiled. "And what were you thinking wearing black gloves with that dress last night?" she asked, but her tone was a mix of anticipation and excitement.

"Oh!" Helena said hesitating only a minute.

"Helena! They're the latest buzz," the designer shared – gently slapping Helena's hand.

"Latest _buzz_? Hmmm, I bet they are," Helena said smiling mischievously at Myka.

_Myka's eyes widened and pleaded with Helena not to have this play on words with everyone there. _

"Whatever made you think of them, Helena?" Ms. Karan asked.

"Actually Donna, Ms. Bering here was my inspiration for them. Yes, she just got _so excited_ when I showed them to her," Helena said and heard Myka gasp softly.

_Too late. The game was afoot. _

"Really?" the woman asked seriously.

"Indeed," Helena said grabbing the woman by the arm and saying to her – " I was terribly frustrated at work one day, about a new product," Helena smiled. "And Ms. Bering offered her – counsel – and really _put her finger on the solution_. Somehow, I was inspired to think of – _glove_," Helena said waving her fingers.

If Myka could have reached her, she would have squeezed her neck – or any other part of her - to get her to stop playing this game of '_let's say things to embarrass Myka and look innocent while doing it'_.

"Well, I think you may have found the next big thing in fashion. I'm stealing your idea," Donna said.

"The fashion world will never be the same," Helena said under her breath.

"Well, I've got to run, but remember Helena, _we_ carry _real_ athletic wear, " the woman smiled at Helena's choice of clothing. "I hope you continue to _inspire_ her," the couturier said winking at Myka.

Claudia watched as the famed designer walked back down the steps into her car. "Oh my God, you got caught wearing someone else's clothes by Donna Karan?" she laughed. Helena was like a one woman show of odd events. "Those must have been some gloves, boss," she smiled a little too knowingly for Myka's comfort.

'_Oh God, does everyone know about last night_?' Myka worried. "Let's go Edith Head; I want to talk to you."

Helena did her best impression of shock and innocence in asking '_me_?' to Myka.

* * *

The group walked to the park entrance across the street. The friends said goodbye to their boss and Myka and continued walking south. Mrs. Frederic said farewell and headed to the office where she would field phone calls about the story as best she could.

Myka was finally alone with Helena as they stretched their leg muscles on a park bench before their jog.

"You do enjoy this don't you?" Myka said with a knowing look.

"Enjoy what darling?" Helena asked like she didn't have a clue.

"Teasing me. Saying things that will embarrass me to people and letting it hang in the air, while I turn red," Myka said pulling one arm over her head with the other hand.

"I do," Helena said laughing. "What can I say love? I find your bashfulness endearing. I think it's awfully sweet that you blush. It's a good color on you."

"Very funny, Wells. There will come a time when I am not embarrassed by your brazen display of linguistic outing," Myka said, but knew it was not anywhere in the near future.

"I love it when you talk tough," Helena laughed.

"Hey! I can be ….," Myka said as Helena ran ahead of her backwards telling her to hurry it up.

"You're really going to get it, Helena," Myka threatened …..and thrilled the Brit.

"Oh I am counting on it," Helena lobbed back.

"Incorrigible," Myka said picking up the pace, trying to catch up to Helena.

The two took off, and it looked more like a chase than a jog. Helena ran off the course and zigzagged through the open meadow – screaming when Myka got closer, and then lost her chance. They ran until they reached the _Great Lawn_, the fifty five acre green pasture in the heart of Central Park. Helena jumped over picnic blankets of the New Yorkers who refused to accept that the temperature was dipping.

Finally, Helena was out of breath – _or did she just want to get caught_ – and collapsed on the grassy knoll as Myka finally caught up.

"I …am…so…out…of…shape," Myka said falling down and grabbing Helena.

"I have ways of getting you into …," Helena said before she had to stop.

"You…..never…..let up….," Myka said, pulling her in closer.

"Never," Helena said looking up at Myka.

* * *

"Do you think I overreact a little when it comes to Ms. Wells?" Eileen asked the group when they hit Columbus Circle. Steve suddenly started to choke on something and couldn't answer. Pete was answering truthfully when Claudia stepped on his foot.

"Noooooooooo," Claudia answered for them.

"It's just, when you've seen as many people as I have come out of that office in tears, " she said shrugging her shoulders.

"We know, we've been among them," Claudia said.

"She's better though, you know? Since Ms. Bering," Pete said.

"Those two are just _meant_ to be together," Eileen said smiling enough for all four of them.

"OK, Mary Poppins. Is that true for everyone then?" Claudia asked.

"Yes," Eileen answered without skipping a beat. "Sometimes, the person that is right for you is right there in front of us and we don't know it. It's like we don't see them, until one day – we open up our eyes, and realize they've been there waiting all along."

The romantic's words gave Claudia such pause that she stopped in the street and didn't move until the truck blasted his horn at her.

"What? Did you hear that?" she asked Steve pulling him back.

"The horn? Yeah, we all heard that," he said.

"No, what Cupid said," Claudia clarified.

"Yeah, we all have someone meant for us. I listen to that girl whenever she talks. I think she's channeling Venus or something," Steve said still missing his friend's tone.

"Do you …did you get the sense …..sometimes I think she's talking right to me, like she's trying to tell me something," Claudia said pulling on Steve's jacket to get him to focus.

"So ask her," the man who saw most of the world's problems as solvable- suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I will," Claudia said letting go of him. "Maybe I will."

* * *

What calories Helena and Myka may have burned off with their fun was about to be replaced when Myka found the falafel stand and begged Helena to try one with her. She rarely let fried foods pass her lips, but since living in New York she found the Middle Eastern dish of deep fried chickpeas and spices, and developed the unhealthy craving for it.

Helena watched as the man wrapped the greasy delight in foil and handed it to Myka who was licking her lips at the aroma. Helena was mesmerized by it until the man snapped his fingers to get her attention.

"Excuse me?" Helena said to him regarding his obnoxious gesture.

"You pay me," he said in broken English.

"I will pay you, but don't ever and I do mean _ever_ snap your fingers at me _ever_ again," Helena barked as she reached into her pocket – which was empty.

"Oh God Helena, try this," Myka was saying and pushing the wrap towards her mouth. Helena was opening it to call Myka's attention to the fact that she had no money when Myka pushed it in.

"Oh God, that is awful," Helena said trying to get the food out of her mouth in a very unladylike fashion. Myka found the whole thing funny. The vendor was offended – and still wasn't paid. He started to yell in his native tongue.

"Myka darling, could you please pay the man?" Helena said trying to stay calm.

"Uh don haf any," Myka said unable to control herself over the food. _Where Myka came from, you just paid the guy the next time you saw him. _

"Sir, unfortunately my friend nor I have any money, but you see I am Helena Wells and I would be more than happy to send you a check….," Helena was saying when the man who thought he was being cheated – slapped the food out of Myka's hand. The contents spilled all over the ground.

Myka was shocked! It took her a second to figure out what happened and by the time she did, Helena had attacked. The man had annoyed Helena before, but she was being civilized. When he put his hand near Myka, Helena lost all civility and pounced. Myka swung her head around to see where Helena was because it simply didn't occur to her to look on the ground.

"Oh my God, Helena!" she screamed, grabbing the woman off the man.

"If you ever lay a hand on her," Helena was yelling and it took all of Myka's strength to hold her back.

It took a New York minute for police to arrive. Helena did not help her case by shouting at the man who was lodging the complaint that he was robbed and then assaulted.

"If you were assaulted, you would not be able to tell this fine gentleman anything," she yelled at the man.

"Ms. Wells, it seems you and I are forever destined to meet over handcuffs," Jane Tierney said giving Helena back her own words.

"Oh bloody hell! You?" Helena greeted the woman.

Myka pulled Helena to face her. "Please listen to me. Do not say a word. Promise me you won't say a word," Myka implored.

"Do you think you could keep Cujo on a leash for a minute," Jane asked Myka.

The reference was lost on Helena. The uniform police stood there as Jane interviewed the man who insisted he was attacked by '_that crazy woman over there'_. Jane tried to talk him out of it – assured him the woman would make good on the purchase.

"I do not want her in my park!" the man yelled as if all 843 acres were his domain.

"Your park? You bloody fool!" Helena yelled because she was on more Boards that she cared to name that worked for the conservation and preservation of the park.

"You got that leash there, Ms. Bering?" Jane asked and Myka grabbed Helena by the arm – hard.

"Ouch!" Helena said and was more shocked than hurt. Myka's touch was – unpleasant.

"What did I just ask you before? Must you open your mouth and put your foot in? Now, I am begging you, Helena, let Detective Tierney calm this man down so that he does not have your ass hauled to jail!" Myka yelled.

Helena grabbed her arm and massaged it, but it was her feelings that were hurt, not her arm. Helena could not meet Myka's eyes. She wasn't embarrassed she flew off the handle – she was protecting her woman. She was upset that Myka used anything less than an - '_oh my heroine_' - tone in her voice with her.

Jane walked back to the accused. "Well, my new best friend Sanan over there is willing to accept your apology and …,"

"The …," Helena started but Myka had her hand.

"…and accepted the money I gave him for the food. So if you could just tell the man you're sorry for going all "_Arnold_" on him, I think we can avoid any further unpleasantness. Which by the way, Ms. Wells seems to follow you. Now I know you ain't gonna take my word for it, so I'm going to give you a minute with the one person you will listen to, okay ladies?" Jane said and walked away for a minute.

"I will not apologize to a thug who dared put his hand near you," Helena said arms crossed and glaring.

"Do you have any idea how much I would miss you if they put you in jail right now?" Myka asked.

"They would not dare," Helena said but Myka was shaking her head.

"If that man presses charges, they will bring you into the station right now. Jane will have to finger print you, the press will be there, Irene will probably ground you for life, and the worst part, I will only get to see you on weekends," Myka said trying to bring levity to the situation.

"Fine I will apologize, but I will not mean it!" Helena conceded.

"That's my girl," Myka said running her hand through her hair. "Say it convincingly, you know, like only you English can do," Myka winked.

Helena walked back to the vendor's kiosk and he jumped backwards a little – _as he should_, Helena thought.

"I do apologize for …..," and there was a long pause.

"For ….," Myka prompted and Jane rolled her eyes. _Did this woman have to make everything about her job difficult? _

"Not for defending the honor of my friend here, but for hitting you," Helena said and then waited.

"Sanan, I think this is the best we're gonna get outta her," Jane said friendly to the man.

"Very well, I forgive," the man said. He had seen a lot of tough people in this park, but none of them scared him like this woman.

"Thank you," Myka said shaking his hand. "Very good felafel," she added and made him smile.

"You come back for more?" he asked and Myka prayed Helena didn't hear him.

Myka went back to Helena's side and moved her head towards Jane. Helena was becoming better at reading Myka's body language lessons.

"Thank you, Detective Tierney for your help. I will see that you're quickly reimbursed for the food," Helena said ready to walk away.

"You're welcome, but we are seriously not done here," Jane said writing up some notes and talking to the beat cops.

"Is she _ever_ off duty?" Helena asked out loud.


	17. No Easy Walk in the Park

***** This is an attempt to describe what Jaime does (in many videos - but most recently in the one with Julie from NYCC) when playing with her hair. **

**And no - I have no idea where QLB is hiding - lol. **

**Also - I know it annoyed the True Brit - but we've got a game going here - every time Helena says _bloody_ - we drink. OK not really, but wouldn't it be fun. **

* * *

**No Easy Walk in the Park**

Helena stood there with her hands behind her back looking around like she was the innocent bystander.

"You are not going to like hearing this from me," Jane said and Helena was certain she was right.

"Then let's save ourselves time and part company here," Helena said quickly.

"She's a piece of work," Jane said to Myka, who smiled her confirmation. "OK well I can see the press all over this, so if want a car to bring you home," Jane offered.

"Thank you, Detective, but I can handle my own affairs," Helena said – almost politely.

"OK then," Jane said.

"And I consider us _even_ after your kind gesture," Helena said.

"Even?" Jane asked.

"I put a good word in with the Mayor for you; you got the man to drop the ridiculous charges against me," Helena explained.

"Uhm yeah - _my_ good word kept you out of jail. _Your_ good word got me security detail …sin high heels. We are not _even_, Ms. Wells. We're not even close to _even_. I'll let you know when we're _even_," Jane said, tipping her hat and then shaking Myka's hand. "God bless you, Ms. Bering, " Jane said and meant it.

Helena scrunched up her face, but didn't say anything …..but …..in her head, she was mocking the cop in her full New York accent saying '_I'll let you know when we're even_.'

"You're imitating her, aren't you?" Myka said.

"No! Maybe," Helena said.

"You're doing that thing you do when you're guilty," Myka said.

"What thing?" Helena asked, running her left hand from her scalp back through her hair, bunching it up at the crown and pushing it forward, and then running her hand down the back of her hair. ***

Myka understood this now as the gesture Helena did when feeling uncomfortable. The part Myka loved the most – was that no matter how much Helena played with her hair, it always fell back perfectly in place.

"Helena, we need to talk," Myka said calmly.

"Indeed we do, Counselor. I was defending your honor and you repaid me by seizing my arm," Helena said rubbing the place where Myka touched her.

"I appreciate that you are so quick to come to my defense, Helena. Really I am, but you could get hurt. Wait, are you hurt?" Myka said suddenly realizing that she had not checked Helena over. She touched Helena's arms and looked closely at her face and then legs.

"The only injury is to my pride, Myka. You have wounded me with your ungratefulness," Helena said.

"A little over the top, don't you…..ok, I'm sorry," Myka said when Helena started to walk away. Apparently, what Myka saw as impulsive and dangerous, Helena saw as valiant.

"Fine! From now on, fight your own battles, Myka Bering. If a stranger whom you know nothing about puts his hand on you, so be it. I will not intrude on your personal space and save you," Helena said now if full theatrical fashion.

"There was no bat….tle," Myka tried to say, but could see anything she uttered was interpreted as a correction. "I don't want you getting hurt, Helena."

Helena clenched her jaw. "You do remember that I was a highly trained federal agent, do you not?" Helena snapped.

"In another life, maybe. I don't want you…..Helena, come back here," Myka said as the Brit stormed off.

* * *

The man who stood several hundred yards away across the great divide adjusted his binoculars. "Are you getting this Mike?" he said into this mouthpiece connected to his ear at one end and his phone at the other. "Do we know anything about her being a federal agent? Yeah, I saw her take that poor guy down. She's got some kind of training, that's for sure," he said and then kept the woman he was tailing in his site. "She's headed toward the other end. Mike, you see her?"

"Yeah, I got her," Mike said.

"Stay back for now," the leader said.

* * *

"Helena, please," Myka implored her and had to jog a little to keep up with her lover as she stomped her way out of the open space onto the paths that would take her home. "Helena?" Myka tried, but the Brit would not slow down. "Oh you are so stubborn!" Myka finally let out and that made her stop. "Oh oh," Myka said when she saw Helena slowly turn around.

"Now Helena," Myka said slowly backing up when Helena walked towards her. Suddenly the woman she wanted to catch looked menacing.

"Of all the nerve!" Helena said to her.

The pair stood on the path inside the grounds that carried by- passers into and out of the park. People had to walk around Helena now, who stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Helena, can we just go …," Myka tried, but Helena wasn't budging.

"I came to your rescue! I protected you and this is the bloody thanks I get?" Helena said upset.

"No, I do appreciate it. If you would give me a minute to explain…," Myka said trying to lower her voice the more Helena raised hers.

"A minute to explain what, Myka? That you conceded as soon as that woman arrived? That you did what she said because you have this irrational regard for authority?" Helena flung at her.

"Wait! What? Who are you talking about?" Myka said caught off guard by the accusations that stung nonetheless.

"That Detective! She told you to control me and you grabbed me – roughly, I might add," Helena said and she touched her arm again even though the mild pain was long gone.

"Oh Helena, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I …you have …I didn't mean….," Myka started but couldn't complete a sentence because she knew one poorly chosen word could set Helena off. "I'm sorry," she started with.

Myka didn't feel comfortable with backing down though. Helena had endangered herself and could have gotten into serious trouble. So Myka added –

"I appreciate that you rushed to defend me, Helena, chivalrously," and Helena's glare softened at hearing the word she deemed appropriate for her actions.

_She was one white horse short of being a Knight in her mind._

"But you could have gotten hurt, or in serious trouble with the law, Helena and that concerns me," Myka said feeling Helena should hear the whole truth.

Too bad Helena didn't agree. Now the people passing took note and slowed down, and in Manhattan that took a lot. Two beautiful women fighting would do it.

"And did I get hurt?" Helena said.

"No, but...," Myka tried.

"And did I get in trouble with the law?" Helena pushed.

"No, but that's because Jane….," Myka tried.

"Oh so it was Detective Jane who saved the day is it?" Helena misconstrued and got insulted.

"Well she did get that guy to calm down," Myka pointed out.

"Well then go thank her for saving your ass from some maniacal man who had the audacity to rip food from out of your mouth!" Helena said and stormed off again.

"Hel-e-na!" Myka tried, but the Brit would not slow down. Myka took up her pursuit until they reached the sidewalk and it became obvious that Helena was not waiting for her.

Myka sat on one of the wood slat benches outside the wall of the park and watched Helena dash across the traffic to the townhouse. The door was opened without a key and Myka made a mental note to remind Helena to lock the damn door. She would give her a few minutes to calm down. Then she would go over there and talk some sense into her.

* * *

"Mike, you moving up to position?" James asked.

"Almost there. Oh, I see the girl friend on the bench. Did you see where Wells went to?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, she went into that residence over there. I think that's her place," James said.

"Should we approach the girl friend?" the man said into his wrist where the microphone was placed.

"No, let's just see what plays out here," James replied.

The two men took their places among the throngs of people around the exit of the park on Central Park West. James turned his binoculars onto the bay window on the second story of the house and could barely make out what appeared to be things being thrown.

"Yeah, let's give her time to get over the spat before we go in," James concluded.

They would be waiting a long time.

* * *

Myka sat there trying to decide what to do. She had little experience in lover's quarrels. When she would fight with Sam, she would shut down and busy herself with work. She would wait until she was calmer and had thought everything through before she would talk to him again. Then she would state her position and her interpretation of what happened and listen to what Sam had to say. It was all very civilized and there was no yelling usually.

For a person who chose a career that included confronting people, Myka detested emotional confrontation. It confused her and usually resulted in her giving in.

Helena completely frustrated her. There were no rules of engagement. There was no – _let me explain what I mean and then I will listen to what you have to say_. There was drama, overreaction, accusations, irrationality, misinterpretations ladled with more theatrics. Still, Myka did consider that Helena had the best of intentions in her actions and was protecting her. She thanked her for that, didn't she?

'_Ugh that woman drives me crazy_!' Myka groaned as she paced the sidewalk trying to decide what to do. She threw her hands up in the air and proceeded to go across the street. Darting in between cabs and cars, Myka made her way to the house. She stood on the stone stairway to the front door. She pushed on it, but it didn't open. She tried it again. Nothing.

"_Now_ she locks the door," Myka muttered to herself. She reached over and rang the doorbell and heard the _Westminster Quarters _chime play on the other side of the door. Nothing.

Myka looked through the stained glass of the door to see if she could see Helena. No one.

She rang the doorbell again and again; the eight notes played and signaled her presence. Nothing.

Myka went to reach for her phone and realized she didn't have anything with her. She knocked on the door, softly at first then louder. Nothing.

* * *

"You think we should talk to her now?" Mike asked his superior.

"Maybe. Doesn't look like she's getting in anytime soon," James said as Myka peered through the window and finally sat down on the steps.

"Approach the subject?" Mike asked.

"Yes, wait! What the hell?" James asked as he looked through the field glasses.

* * *

Myka heard the noise off in the distance and thought at first it was a commotion in the park. When she looked over though, she could see people staring at something on her side of the street. She decided to ring the doorbell one more time and as she turned her back, she heard the clamor getting closer. Then there was flashes of light as photographers snapped picture after picture.

"Ms. Bering is it true you were attacked in the park?" one yelled.

"What? No," Myka said and rattled the doorknob. "_Come on, Helena_," she said under her breath.

"Didn't Ms. Wells have to ward off your attacker?" another tried.

"No, it was a mistake. Totally," Myka said hoping they'd go away.

"Are you and Ms. Wells breaking up?" a woman shouted pushing the microphone almost in Myka's face.

"You're on private property," Myka tried to inform them diplomatically to no avail.

"Why won't Ms. Wells let you in?" another one asked.

"She's ….uhm…..busy I guess," Myka tried.

She could feel their breath on her face she thought as question after question was shot her way. Once one of them got closer, they all climbed the stairs to close in on her. Myka had been approached by the press when she was a lawyer and thought she could handle this, but that was child's play compared to the information feeding frenzy that was going on. She moved her back up against the door and tried to shield her eyes from the bright flashes.

"Is Ms. Wells going to fire you if you break up?" a reporter shouted from the back.

"No, we're not …," Myka tried to answer.

"How come you can't get in then?" a man shouted annoyed that there wasn't a juicy story here.

Myka was feeling overwhelmed. They were closing in on her and she felt like they were taking the air out of her mouth. She pushed harder against the door when she started to feel light-headed. She thought she was falling, but the next thing she knew – Helena had her in her arms. Myka was pressing so hard against the door, that when Helena opened it, she fell backwards.

"Are you okay, Myka?" Helena said smiling. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

Myka looked up at the woman who had just caught her and saved her – again. Helena held onto her as she spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I do appreciate your interest and I will answer any questions you have, but you really must leave Ms. Bering alone. She comes from a very civilized town and is not used to such aggressive behavior. Now if your inquiry is about what transpired in the park today, I can tell you that it was nothing more than a misunderstanding on my part. I dare any one of you to tell me you've never took something the wrong way from your partners?" Helena asked and the crowd laughed.

_She could charm snakes_, Myka thought.

"What about the attack on Ms. Bering?" one shouted up to Helena.

"Ah yes, well that was entirely my mistake. I jumped to the wrong conclusion indeed. The real hero of the day is the one you want to speak to," Helena said.

"Who is that?"

"Detective Jane Tierney is the one you want to interview," Helena said throwing the dogs off the scent. People scrambled to write the name down.

"So you two aren't breaking up?" a woman asked.

Helena reached down and took Myka's hand and kissed it and winked at the crowd. "Not if Ms. Bering will forgive my faux pas," Helena announced.

Helena was playing the crowd and they loved it. Now all eyes were back on Myka. She never felt as safe as she did standing there next to Helena. She reached over and grabbed Helena's jaw and pulled her in to kiss her. The crowd erupted and cameras went off in rapid succession as Helena and Myka walked back into the townhouse. The door closed and the crowd dispersed.

"_Now_ we are even, Detective," Helena said quietly as she walked back in.

* * *

"Are you catching all of this?" James asked his coworker in the van with the camera.

"Copy that, Agent Dawson," came the response.

* * *

**Thanks for reading along and for posting. I do appreciate it and as many of you know - I try to work in your ideas/suggestions if they fit.  
**

**You guys are terrific and if you came to the house tomorrow, I would give you all extra Halloween candy. (If there's some left of course)**

**NYC**


	18. Mea Culpa

**It's official - the Algonquin Round Table members (aka the readers) have spoken and boy are they mad.  
I was taking my time when the reviews were posted and boy - did I feel (my own induced ) pressure to respond.  
Helena's sorry - she's really really sorry.  
The important thing I took away was the concern that Myka might be too easily swayed. So we'll make sure Myka does not cave.  
That said - please keep in mind the alley scene was already written.  
**

**I'll name the next chapter Myka's Revenge if that will help.  
**

**Tough crowd - but I love each and every one of you. **

* * *

**Mea Culpa**

Helena pulled Myka to safety inside the townhouse.

"It seems you are forever coming to my rescue," Myka said, still in Helena's embrace and playing with her hair.

"Seems you are forever needing to be rescued," Helena smiled back.

"Who rescues you, Helena?" Myka asked and it was a sincere question.

One that Helena might have answered if it weren't for the fact that she had noticed light reflecting off of a pair of high powered binoculars when she was speaking to the press and that there was an unmarked van outside and two men conspicuously watching her house since she got home.

"Come Myka, we have a puzzle to solve," Helena said pulling Myka through the hallway.

"Who did that to your living room?" Myka asked as she was whisked through. There were pillows, magazines, and a lamp on its side as if someone had torn the room apart.

"We must hurry," Helena said avoiding the question.

"What is the puzzle?" Myka asked.

"We must figure out what those men are doing watching us. My guess is that they are from the CIA, but let's find out shall we?" Helena said with the enthusiasm of a treasure hunter.

"Did they do that to your living room?" Myka asked afraid they had been in there looking for something.

"No," is all Helena would offer rather than admit she was the one who threw the temper tantrum in the space.

"When did you have time to change?" Myka said of the _Jones of New York_ crème colored blouse and black pants with black suede boots. Over it was a camel colored houndstooth wool jacket with black elbow patches and collar.

"When the press was out there," Helena answered. "Now come, we have to leave."

"Do they have guns, Helena?" Myka asked unsure of this game of hide and seek with trained agents.

"Not to worry darling, they don't want to shoot us, I'm sure," Helena said pulling Myka around garbage cans and through a gate which led to an alleyway. It took them through the narrow spaces behind the tall apartment buildings on the block. At the end was another narrow walkway that would lead them out onto 87th Street.

"I can't believe the things I let you talk me into," Myka said.

Helena suddenly realized the men had seen her when she was talking to the press and Myka most likely. "Switch outfits with me," she said to Myka.

"You want my jacket?" Myka said of the black and white covering she had on.

"I want it all," Helena said plainly.

"You want me to …..undress…..in an alleyway? You're insane," Myka said looking around. Any number of people could have been looking from their windows down into the very space where they stood.

"Come on darling," Helena encouraged her like they were exchanging notes in class. Myka looked at her lover and Helena was not slowing done. She was pushing off her boots and unzipping her pants.

"Helena! We are not going to undress in the alley…," Myka said looking around, but when her gaze came back to Helena, she was standing there holding her pants.

"Oh my God, you're …..I can't believe you are doing this," Myka said pushing off her sneakers and pulling her jogging pants off. She hurriedly put the black pants on and struggled with the ankle boots. She looked like one of those trifold games where you can mix and match outfits.

"Come on," Helena said unbuttoning her blouse.

"Helena! I have nothing under this sports bra. I am not ..taking it off. Absolutely …. ," Myka said but Helena was standing there will her blouse all undone. She whipped the jacket off and put it around Myka as if this was all the privacy she needed. "We don't have much time," Helena said urging her.

"I can't believe this. If we wind up on Youtube, Helena, I will …. I will… I don't know what I will do, but I will think of something, Helena. I will," Myka ranted as she dutifully removed the jacket and then her sports bra as Helena wrapped her jacket around her. Helena removed her blouse, and donned the short jacket over her bra, stuffing the sports bra in her jacket pocket. She pushed the arm of the blouse up Myka's arm while she clutched onto the jacket, then held the jacket around her again while she put the other arm in. Finally, she helped Myka on with the blazer.

"And could you tell me why you made me take that bra off and now it's in your pocket?" Myka asked quietly.

"Oh Myka, it would have clashed with your outfit," Helena said – and for a second, Myka almost believed that was the reason. Or was it more likely that Helena loved the idea of Myka naked …in an alleyway…if only for seconds.

"Myka?" Helena said before they went out onto the street.

"Yes?" Myka asked pulling the blazer over and buttoning it.

"I apologize….for before….in the park," Helena said. "It was my entire fault."

'_Now? Now she's apologizing? Right before she drags me to chase government agents_?' Myka thought. And she might have said it if it weren't for the fact that Helena was so damn beautiful when she was sincere. Myka was still processing the act of contrition and how she felt about it when Helena grabbed her hand and pulled her across the street with the throng of pedestrians.

"Let's go," Helena said.

"This gives new meaning to the expression _I will follow you anywhere_," Myka said out loud.

* * *

She followed Helena through the crowd and back into the park along the pathway across from the townhouse. _What was she planning on doing? Getting a closer look at who they wer_e?

No – Helena went right up behind the man with the binoculars and whispered "Is she home?"

"Don't think so," he answered and shot up from the bench.

Someone else might have spied on the spy to see what he was up to. Helena marched in like a bull in a china shop.

"Very smooth," Myka said as the agent was joined by the other two agents.

"I am Helena Wells. I live in the house you are spying on. My guess is that you are from the CIA and are here to speak to me about how I solved the Kryptos, that inane encryption that your agency reveres. I can answer your questions, but I won't be spied upon. Is that clear?" Helena said directly.

"We're not…we were…..," the younger agent Mike started to say because they had never planned on what to do if they were caught.

"Don't bother, she knows," Agent Dawson said and the others relaxed.

"Are you the gentlemen who visited my office yesterday?" Helena asked.

They admitted they were. Had Helena not been thinking about what her actions, she might have lost her temper and throttled them for scaring Eileen.

"Did you in anyway intimidate or threaten the young woman you spoke to?" Helena asked because she knew Eileen would not tell her.

"No!" they replied defensively. "When she said you weren't there, we asked to make an appointment."

"And then you decided to spy on me?" Helena asked.

What followed was a very vague admission that they were following her. Then they acknowledged that it was her handwritten solution to the cryptic message that had stumped scholars and amateurs alike that prompted their visit.

"They…. Headquarters …were interested in …..offering you a job," James said.

Helena didn't appear surprised at all. "Thank you and please thank your headquarters. I am flattered, but not interested," Helena said.

"We still would like to know how you did it," Mike said.

"Gentlemen, I have a very high IQ. I possess mastermind skills in math and deciphering codes. Your encryption presented very little challenge to me. I will be happy to share those steps with you, if you want to keep that appointment on Monday. For now, I would appreciate it if you would cease your voyeuristic mission so that I can return to my home in peace," Helena said.

The embarrassed agents apologized and asked if they could keep the appointment – so that they didn't have to return empty handed to Washington.

* * *

"Well done, Sherlock," Myka said as Helena walked away holding onto her arm.

"Thank you, Watson," Helena replied.

"Hmm, I don't recall the story where Sherlock talked Watson into taking off his clothes so that they wouldn't be recognized and then walked right up to the agents. Which story was that?" Myka said with her hands on her hips.

"I … thought that they …would recognize me…. Us and that we needed to change in order to approach them unnoticed. I swear that was my original plan," Helena said.

"Original plan?" Myka prompted her.

"Yes, and then … as you were undressing, I thought '_bollocks, I'm just going to go ask them what they are up to,_ but you were ….you know I can't think straight when you're half naked," Helena said cautiously.

"You let me undress in the alleyway?" Myka said – slightly annoyed, slightly feeling like Helena continued to push her past her comfort zone – and there was something thrilling about it.

"Well, I can't stop you from undressing, Myka. It's one of my favorite things," Helena said apologetically.

"We're going to talk about this later. In fact, I better start making a list. Come on," Myka said pulling Helena by the hand.

Helena seemed to walk slower than ever on the short walk back to the townhouse. She insisted they cross at the corner even though the shorter distance was in the middle of the street. Helena appeared to be interested in every car that was parked on the street, or the people going into the apartment buildings or the goings on in the park. Finally, they got back to the stone steps and Myka walked up them, practically pulling her lover behind her.

"I'm not going to bite your head off," Myka said thinking Helena was concerned about – 'the talk'.

"What? Oh, yes of course, I know," Helena said glancing down at the Rolex watch at the time. Suddenly her pace changed.

"Very well, let's go," she said to Myka as if she got her second wind.

Myka put her hand on the door and it opened. "Helena, please for God's sake, you live in Manhattan, _lock the damn door!"_

"Yes, dear," Helena said smiling. There was a very good reason the door was opened.

* * *

Myka could have lectured Helena about a great many things, but her safety was paramount. "You have to promise me, Helena that you will make a concerted effort to lock….," Myka said and then heard the sound of music playing. Live music. Violins in fact.

Myka furrowed her brow and looked at Helena who was all smiles. She walked to the dining room where the music was coming. She was surprised to see two violinists playing soft music and standing in the corner. A tuxedoed man approached and welcomed them. The dining room table was set with a linin tablecloth and fine china and crystal. There were candles lit as well. Helena took Myka's hand and walked her to the chair at the head of the table and the butler pulled it out and then disappeared. Myka sat down still wondering how this was all done. A server brought over a large bouquet of yellow roses and handed them to Helena. Helena thanked the woman.

Then she got down on one knee in front of Myka.

"Myka, I want to apologize for my childish behavior today. I overreacted and behaved poorly. It was unbecoming of a woman my age and unfitting for you. Then I attempted to do the very thing I accused you of. I became unreasonable when you wouldn't bend to my will. I am sorry, Myka. This is how I behaved in a world that allows me to get away with that. It is not good enough for you. You deserve better. I want to be the person you deserve Myka," Helena said presenting the flowers and bending her head to kiss Myka's hand.

Myka was speechless. She was surprised to say the least that the house had been transformed in the short time they were out. She was stunned at Helena's admission of guilt. And she was even more surprised that she wasn't caving in, telling Helena it was okay or to forget it.

No, Helena deserved better than that.

"Helena, I appreciate your apology and all the trouble you went through to do all of this," Myka said.

"Do you forgive me?" Helena asked looking up with a look that melted Myka's heart. She had to be cautious of that. She had just let this woman talk her into disrobing in public.

"Yes, but there are consequences for your poor behavior," Myka said and Helena was surprised at this. Myka saw the gleam in Helena's eye. "No, Helena. Not _that_," Myka said almost certain of what the woman was thinking.

Helena's disappointment was palatable, but she was sincere in her regret.

"Anything," she said to Myka and placed her head in Myka's lap.

"You're going to call Detective Tierney after dinner and apologize," Myka said and felt Helena clench her jaw.

"Very well, Myka," Helena said …..and meant it.

Myka was right – it was not the punishment Helena had in mind. This was far more painful.

* * *

**Dare I ask if all is forgiven? **

**Happy Halloween.**


	19. Just Desserts

**Just Desserts **

Helena nodded her head and swallowed hard, showing how distasteful she found the consequence.

"Would you mind if I changed?" Helena asked now that she was in the running outfit.

"Yes, I think we both could - ," Myka said and Helena was disappointed that Myka remembered her state of dress.

Both women went upstairs where Myka put on her own clothes, nowhere as elegant as Helena's, but her own just the same. Helena put her own clothes back, something she rarely did – wearing the same clothes twice in one day – but since they came right from Myka, she decided that was a rule she could break.

"We should have Pierre get you some new clothes," Helena said and meant it as a compliment. People waited years for Pierre to even return their phone calls.

"Thank you, but I like my clothes," Myka lied. "What's wrong with this?" Myka asked of the gray slacks and pink cotton blouse.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with any of your clothes," Helena said quickly. She had a lot to make up for already. There could be no slip-ups. "Of course, I like them better _off_ you," Helena admitted.

"Nice save, Wells," Myka said knowing what her lover was doing.

* * *

The women were seated again in the dining room and the waiter presented Myka with a menu. A printed menu – with her name on the top of it!

"You had menus made?" she asked Helena.

"Well darling, how else would you decide what you want?" Helena asked. Myka just smiled.

Helena was about to order – for both of them – a terrible habit she developed when dining with people who perused the menu, then asked what she was having and then went back to deciding. Helena determined that if her guest asked a waiter - '_Could you give me another minute'_ – it was a sign of low cuisine intelligence and she had to jump in and save them.

Myka looked over the choices which ran down the page. "_Chef Charlie Palmer_" was written at the top of the selections.

"Helena? He's in your kitchen?" Myka asked incredulously. She had only heard of the famed chef in magazines as the owner and chef at the well-respected restaurant "_Aureole_".

"Yes, who else would cook the meal? I mean, yes I handled the pizza just fine, but I have very little time to prepare for all of this," Helena said matter of factly.

Myka loved how Helena delivered the most amazing things with casualness.

"Can I meet him?" Myka asked.

"Meet him? I'll have him cut your food into bit size pieces and feed it to you if you want," Helena smiled. Myka smiled to think she would.

Myka ordered her food. "I'll have the Salad with pumpkin seed granola, and then the Thai spiced Maine lobster with fresh coconut, spaghetti squash, and rice."

"The same," Helena said because she just loved watching Myka's mouth move when she said the word '_granola'_ and '_lobster'_ because her tongue stuck out just the slightest when she said words with 'l' in them.

"So on a busy Saturday night, you managed to get one of the top chefs in Manhattan, who owns his own restaurant where reservations are impossible, to come to your house to cook," Myka said.

"He owes me," Helena said sipping the wine the wine steward poured.

"How is that?" Myka asked.

"I said I would eat his food," Helena said truthfully. It wasn't only famous designers who wanted this woman to partake in their products.

* * *

The salads were brought out and then the entrees and Myka savored every mouthful. Helena savored watching Myka eat every mouthful, jealous of the morsels. Helena sat next to her rarely taking her eyes off Myka.

"Oh I am stuffed!" Myka exclaimed and then laughed. "I guess I could give my own compliments to the chef."

Helena nodded to the server who was sent to fetch the culinary master. Within seconds the mustached chef with the slightly receding hairline was at Myka's chair. He was gracious in accepting Myka's appreciation and compliments.

"How did she talk you into this?" Myka couldn't help but ask.

"How does Helena talk anyone into anything? She talks!" he explained. "Now remember, Helena, I hope to see you at _Astra_ soon," he said of his restaurant on the 14th floor of the D&D Building on Third Avenue.

"Yes, of course," Helena said kissing both of his cheeks.

"You must have dessert before I leave," the man insisted and Myka gave in. That word along made Helena smile.

* * *

Helena thanked the violinists and the servers before retiring to the library with Myka. "What don't we go into the living room?" Myka asked on purpose.

"It's …. In disarray," Helena said.

"And who put it in that state?" Myka asked taking her arm as they walked.

"I…may have," Helena said.

"Temper tantrum, Helena?" Myka teased.

"I was looking for something," Helena tried.

"Your patience?" the younger woman asked.

"You are rather enjoying this, aren't you?" Helena frowned.

"Yes, just a little," Myka said truthfully.

"Come on, I'll help you straighten it up," Myka said directing Helena into the room.

"Surely Leena will ….," Helena tried, but Myka was already picking up papers.

"Come on," Myka said and Helena lowered her shoulders in resignation.

Helena picked up the lamp, put the pillows back on the couch, stood the chair back up, put the frame back on the end table, put the foot stool back in its place, and picked up more papers than she ever remembered throwing.

The dessert tray was brought in containing an array of choices from caramelized pear with maple ice cream, to chocolate ganache covered cookies, to compressed pineapple with coconut rum sorbet. Helena quietly prayed her choice of caramelized pear. She was thrilled when Myka chose that very thing. The combination of syrupy coating of the fruit with the melted ice cream was both a palatal pleasure and a sensual delight as she watched Myka bite into the soft delicacy and spoon the melting dessert. Myka not only looked like the proverbial kid in the candy store, she sounded like one as she moaned her joy with the sweet treat. Helena took a spoonful of hers and put it to Myka's mouth which opened immediately. The action sent sparks throughout Helena and she leaned in to relish the deed.

Myka reached out and grabbed Helena's hand and held I there while she licked the dessert completely off the spoon, sending Helena into a tingling orbit.

"Oh God Myka," Helena practically moaned. "How will we ever have dinner together if every time you put something in your mouth, I lose control?"

Myka dipped her finger in the runny mixture and put the food covered digit into Helena's mouth.

"Oh I'm sure we'll manage," Myka said seductively.

Helena grabbed the dessert plates and practically threw them back on the tray. She shot to the door and locked it, hoping the master chef and staff would find their way out. Lights were shut in case there were any more voyeurs in the park. Helena was back at the couch within seconds.

"Do that again," Helena implored and Myka inserted her finger in the gooey pool and slipped it back into Helena's mouth. Myka heard her whimper with excitement as she reclined on the couch, pulling Helena on top of her. Helena reached down and pulled at Myka's blouse and didn't bother to unbutton it, but pulled the two ends apart sharply, sending buttons flying. She bent down, covered Myka in kisses from her maple sweetened lips, to her breasts, and to her stomach before she relived her of all her clothes.

Chef Palmer was pleased that the women found the master desserts so delicious. People often expressed their enjoyment of his food by saying "_oh my God, it's so delicious_." As he stood outside the living room door, he was surprised that Myka seemed to be yelling it at the top of her lungs.

* * *

The Aureole staff packed up their things and returned to the restaurant where dozens of patrons waited patiently for the chef to return. It was ten o'clock before Helena and Myka decided to emerge from the living room, completely satisfied on every level.

The women retired to the bedroom after Myka made sure the front door was locked.

"This was a wonderful evening, Helena. Thank you," Myka said.

"So you have forgiven me?" Helena asked through thick lashes and pouty lips.

"Of course I have," Myka said and Helena broke into a broad smile. That was, after all, her goal.

"Now the question remains, Helena. Will Detective Tierney be so quick to forgive you," Myka smiled assuring Helena she had not forgotten the consequence she meted out before dinner as Helena had hoped.

"First thing tomorrow, I will contact her if I can find her number," Helena said.

"I have her card," Myka reminded her.

"Oh that is good," Helena lied.

* * *

Across town, the good detective was getting off duty and meeting up with Pete in McSorley's Old Ale House in the East Village on 7th Street. Jane wanted nothing more than a cold beer and someone to listen to her complain about her job. The place was packed and Pete wasn't alone, but that didn't bother Jane.

"I don't know how you people do it," Jane shouted to Pete, Claudia, Eileen, and Steve. "Your boss manages to be a pain in the ass, and I don't even work for her."

"Be careful, Jane. Eileen here does not take kindly to anyone saying disparaging things about Helena," Pete shared.

"Is that right?" Jane asked surprised. "What is it about that woman that you like?"

"Everything," Eileen said trying to be polite because this was Pete's girlfriend and a cop.

"Well that woman sent the press to my door tonight," Jane said.

"Maybe she was sharing the limelight," Claudia offered.

"Are you _all_ drinking the Kool Aid?" Jane asked.

"You'll love her once you get to know her," Steve said.

"I don't know if I'm going to love her, but I'm definitely gonna love what happens to her Monday. Oh man am I gonna love that," Jane said, taking a long drink of cold beer.

Everyone thought Jane knew about the CIA meeting, but they were wrong. Jane was talking about the 'other' meeting Helena was going to have – in court.


	20. Getting Clearer

**I'm just hoping Helena never is in an alley and runs into QLB. **

**Jane gets a nickname.  
**

**See Helena's jacket on twitter at ManhattaniteNYC(I think)  
**

* * *

**Getting Clearer**

"Good morning sleepyhead," Helena said to Myka as she opened her eyes. Helena was lying next to her, playing with her hair. She had woken up an hour earlier and spent the time partaking in one of her favorite things – gazing at Myka as she slept. Helena studied her face, knew the arch of her brow, the curve of her lips, the slant of her jaw.

"Good morning," Myka said rolling into Helena's chest and her embrace.

"Let's go for a run," Helena said.

"No, no park today," Myka said and meant it.

"Do you have something else you'd like to do?" Helena asked.

"I want breakfast. I know I swore I would never eat again after that dinner last night, but I am hungry. Did I thank you for arranging all of that?" Myka asked.

"Hmmm, several times last night if I recall," Helena smiled.

"The island is your oyster, Mademoiselle Bering, so choose your pleasure," Helena said kissing her and getting up.

Myka's phone beeped as Helena went into the shower. "_That actually sounds like fun_," Myka said reading the text. She got up slowly, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Moments later, Helena emerged from the bathroom.

"Let's meet everyone for brunch," Myka said.

"I don't know where to start in explaining what part of that whole idea I do not like," Helena said.

"Start with getting dressed and you can tell me all about it on the way downtown," Myka said getting up.

"You're making me breakfast?" Helena's asked thinking they were going to Myka's apartment.

"No, Claudia invited us to meet up with them at _The Dutch_ on Sullivan Street," Myka said. "I think it will be fun."

"Didn't we join in breakfast with them yesterday?" Helena pointed out.

"Yes, and it was nice. Come on," Myka said.

"Yes dear," Helena said in exactly the exasperated tone of a bossed partner. "We're running later then."

Myka was hoping she'd forget about that as much as Helena was hoping Myka would forget Jane's card. They'd both be wrong.

* * *

It dawned on Myka that since she had been in the City, she knew very few people. She was spending all of her time at work or with Helena. She loved doing both, but saw an opportunity to branch out a little with people she already knew. She truly liked each of them, especially Eileen who worshipped Helena. These were the people Myka didn't mind sharing Helena with.

The only good thing Helena saw in all of this was that she negotiated to pick out Myka's clothes. Within minutes, the Brit brought out skinny leather moto pants by _Belstaff_ with a long sleeve white blouse and gray double-breasted Bennett jacket. Helena wore a deep green _Ralph Lauren_ wool jacket with stand-up collar, antiqued finished buttons that were fastened by braided loop closures. Under it, she wore a brown turtleneck and darker pants with a wide leather belt.

"You do love to dress me, don't you?" Myka remarked when she saw the coordinated outfit. "Don't say it…," she laughed knowing Helena's next remark would be something like '_almost as much as I do undressing you'._

"I fear I am becoming too predictable," Helena said marveling at how the leather pants snugged Myka's shape in all the right places. _Maybe she would skip running today. _

"Now there's a word I would never use in describing you," Myka said kissing Helena on the head.

* * *

The women took a cab down to Prince and Sullivan Streets where the restaurant sat on the corner. Myka didn't realize that '_a bunch of us'_ included Jane and when she saw here there, she was surprised the woman agreed to this. Myka turned to Helena before the group saw them approach.

"Helena, Detective Tierney is here with Pete," she said and waited for the Brit to lose it.

"OK," was not what Myka was expecting, but heard.

"Really? You're okay with that?" Myka asked both surprised and pleased.

"It will save me a phone call," Helena said. _She was going to be sitting next to Myka in leather pants. She would converse with anyone about anything under those circumstances_.

The women were greeted by hellos and _sit here_ when they got to the round table. The group decided, maybe unconsciously or not, to position themselves so that the open seats were farthest away from Jane. Unfortunately, Eileen jumped up as soon as her boss arrived and Jane motioned for Myka to sit next to her. She liked Myka. The detective wasn't thrilled at the impromptu breakfast gathering, but she and Pete had spent a nice night together and she wanted to stay with him on her day off. She wasn't up to trading barbs with Helena today and decided she'd play nice. Besides, she had caused Helena enough trouble.

* * *

Helena might have worn her big girl pants, but she wasn't changing overnight. Patience was still not on her list of virtues, so as soon as she sat down, she spoke to Jane.

"Detective Tierney, I believe I owe you an apology," Helena said leaning forward.

"For telling the press I saved the day?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Helena said making this as short as she could. "I do apologize."

Jane had interrogated hundreds of people. She knew the difference between true remorse and when the apology was scripted. She wasn't quite sure with Helena. This one could have been fifty-fifty.

"Well, thank you Ms. Wells, I appreciate that," Jane said not elaborating on how it may have backfired on her.

"Oh my God, she didn't," Claudia said looking at Eileen making her way through the crowd with a cup of tea. She walked carefully around people and never spilled a drop. She put the cup down in front of Helena who for a moment didn't find it so unusual.

"Did you just make that?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Eileen said.

"Thank you, Ms. Sullivan," Helena said because she was almost certain the tea would be terrible in this place.

Eileen beamed with the pleasure she got from doing this simple task. For a rather shy individual, she had no problem with telling the hostess that her boss was arriving and that she was the only person authorized – indeed sanctioned – to make the woman her tea.

* * *

The conversation started about what was good and who was choosing what when Jane leaned back and over to Myka.

"That's the whole problem there in a nutshell, Ms. Bering," Jane said.

"I'm sorry?" Myka asked.

"I get the woman is rich and charming and people like her. But you see that? If I said _boo_ to that kid, I bet she'd faint. But she's got the _hutzpah_ to tell the hostess she's going into the kitchen and make her boss some tea. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but I'm saying when people treat you like that, you might just think you can get away with a lot of crap," Jane said.

"Oh well, I think Ms. Sullivan would …," Myka said softly.

"I'm not really talking about the kid who proves _tea is thicker than blood_ over there," Jane said sipping her water.

"I'm not sure what you're saying, Detective …," Myka started.

"Call me CJ, please," Jane said.

"CJ?" Myka asked.

"Yeah, my first name is Catherine, but I go by my middle name at work. But my friends call me CJ," Jane explained."And what I'm saying is that you're not doing her any favors by giving her a script," the cop said calmly.

"She wanted to …," Myka tried but couldn't lie.

"She wanted to because it pleases _you_," Jane said.

"I think it's important for people to own up to their mistakes. If they need some help with that, that's okay," Myka said.

"Yeah, sometimes if people really change, they don't keep making the same mistakes," Jane summed up. She liked Myka; she was trying to tolerate Helena.

"We all make mistakes, Detective," Myka said not wanting to call her by her first name.

"Hey, I make my share every day. All I'm saying is don't lose yourself in the halo effect," Jane said and turned back to the menu. Jane meant well, but she was just not a smooth messenger.

* * *

Myka was regretting her decision to come. She was unsettled by Jane's insinuations that she was being fooled by Helena's charms. Myka paid attention to anything that caused her cognitive dissonance. Helena was enjoying her tea and hearing about the group's plan to head over to Washington Square after the meal. Helena knew exactly where she was headed after this gathering. She put her hand out onto Myka's leg – the feel of soft leather so inviting. Myka couldn't think if Helena was touching her. Myka was sorting out whether what Jane said had any credence, and she couldn't do that if someone was running their finger up and down her thigh. She gently took Helena's hand – and placed it back on Helena's leg. It was so subtle a move, Myka prayed Helena wouldn't think anything of it. There weren't enough prayers for Helena not to pick up on the gesture and deem it rejection.

The meals were served and Helena played with hers more than she ate. Even the perfectly prepared tea wasn't enough to soothe her, but it was the only thing she finished. The conversation remained polite, and when Myka wasn't busy smiling or taking small bites, she was thinking.

_Was Jane suggesting Myka was part of the problem? That she was blinded by Helena's good looks, charm, and charisma? Had she forgiven Helena because she was taken in by the five star dinner and live music? What she allowing herself to be led around by Helena's whims? _

The more Myka thought, the worse it got. She was annoyed at Jane for sharing her uninvited opinion, annoyed at Helena for being so damn _Helena,_ and mostly annoyed at herself for not having a quick answer that would calm her nerves.

"I'll be right back," she said and got up quickly to go to the bathroom. That left an empty space between Jane and Helena. Helena would have gotten up as well, but she was trying to decipher what that brush off meant.

Myka was hoping if she got away from the intoxicating _Chanel_, maybe she would have a clearer head. She washed her hands to take up time and was annoyed when the clouded feeling didn't dissipate. She did give in to Helena, but it was her choice. Helena was learning not to be so impulsive, at the very same time Myka was learning to be more spontaneous. Maybe Jane could see what every else could see, but was just brave enough to say it. When Myka felt like she was coming up with more questions than answers, she decided to go back.

_And then it happened –_

She was walking back through the crowded restaurant. Heads were still turning towards Helena to look at the celebrity in their midst. Cameras were being snuck to take a picture of the CEO. People were whispering about seeing her.

And then Helena turned her attention to Myka. The rattle of dishes and conversations disappeared. The image of patrons washed into the background. Helena locked eyes with Myka across the long room and Myka's angst melted in the warmth of Helena's smile. Helena's face lit up at Myka's smile and that made Myka feel wonderful.

_Of course I put up with her crazy stuff_, came the answer. _I'm head over heels in love with her. _

Myka's eyes never broke their connection as she sat back down, took Helena's hand and placed it in her lap and squeezed it.

"I've thought about what you said," Myka said smiling and turning to Jane as the plates were cleared.

"I hope you know I had good intentions," Jane said.

"Yes, I do and thanks. It really helped," Myka said. "I've never been surer of anything in my life."

Jane wasn't sure how Myka meant it, but she was glad she knew she meant well.

* * *

The group walked out of the restaurant and the group was headed to an art show near New York University. They asked Myka and Helena if they wanted to join them, but they thanked them and said no.

Jane pulled Myka to the side as Helena thanked Eileen again for the tea.

"Listen Myka, that thing with the press may have backfired on your boss," Jane said as they were leaving.

"How so?" Myka asked.

"The judge that gave Helena that community service saw the news piece with the press interviewing me on television. He called me up and he asked me if I thought Helena lost her temper. I answered him truthfully, Myka. He didn't like it. He's going to contact you tonight to appear with her tomorrow in court. He'll call me as a witness against her," Jane said. She hadn't even told Pete about this.

"You're kidding me?" Myka said.

"No, he's a no-nonsense kind of guy Myka. She will not do well to mouth off to him, but I think you already know that," Jane said.

"Well, thanks for letting me know," Myka said not sure she meant it.

"If I were you, I'd bring some duct tape," Jane said.

"If I were you, I wouldn't show up," Myka said back truthfully.

There wasn't enough tape in the world to hold Helena back if you were on the wrong side of her.

* * *

**Next up - CIA, Eileen and does Claudia finally get it? **


	21. Codes

**Thank you to 69raggaetongirl for sharing that she wouldn't be surprised if Eileen broke out into song. And to follow that, she suggested Eileen tell Claudia something in _binary code_. And to prove that everyone is enjoying the posts, cdb55 provided the site that translates words into binary code (I could have done it in my head, but …. Yeah).**

**To see Helena's Rorschach dress - see picture on Twitter at ManhattaniteNYC. **

**I did have to rewrite part of Chapter 20 to give her a nickname for poor QuickLookBusy. "CJ" it is. And thanks to QLB for playing the bloody drinking game with me.**

* * *

**Codes**

The five friends went to the outdoor art show in Washington Square Park and browsed the various booths. As dusk fell, they parted ways and headed back to their respective homes.

"You should come to dinner sometime," Eileen said to Claudia as they walked to the subway station.

"With your parents?" Claudia asked.

"Yes, in Brooklyn," Eileen answered.

"I don't know. I get weird around _adults_," Claudia confessed.

"What do you call the people we were just with?" Eileen wondered.

"Well, Myka is the only _real_ adult. Maybe Detective Tierney," Claudia said.

"What about me?" Eileen asked.

"You? I don't know really know what your age is. Sometimes you're like a kid, like the most naïve person I know. And other times, you're the wisest person I ever met. It wouldn't shock me at all if you punched someone who looked at the boss the wrong way or broke out into song along Broadway about how great it is to work at Wells," Claudia said making herself laugh. Eileen did too.

"That would be funny," Eileen said of the singing. "_I love to work at Wells_," she sang with her hand on her heart and twirling around.

"You are freakishly cute in your devotion to that woman," Claudia said. Eileen smiled at her and touched her hand.

"She's not the only reason I like working there," the youth said going through the turnstile. "See you tomorrow," she said to a frozen in time Claudia who felt shivers up her arm after the woman touched her. She put her fingers on her hand where she felt the trace. Now that she didn't imagine.

* * *

"Mom?" Eileen said while helping her mother fold the laundry that night. "How do you tell someone you like them?"

"That can be hard. We all talk differently sometimes, you know? I would use the language they understand," the wise woman advised.

"Hmmm," Eileen pondered. "Got it."

* * *

Helena was in a relatively good mood when they returned to the townhouse on Central Park West. Myka waited to check her emails until she figured out how to tell Helena they had an appointment with the judge.

The dinner selection was made and the opted for chicken and pasta and Myka offered to cook it. Helena sat on one of the high stools at the island, watching Myka prepare the dinner.

"You are not only a skilled barrister, but you possess domestic skills as well!" Helena teased.

"Thank you, but I don't think I possess the pizza making skills that you do," Myka said as she coated the chicken with olive oil and seasonings. She put it in the oven and washed up and prepared the salad.

"What did I do but mix what was already prepared for me," Helena said honestly.

"I do remember you did very well making the whipped cream," Myka reminded her.

"Yes, indeed I did," Helena said remembering her favorite parts.

Later, the chicken was done and mixed with the vegetable bowtie pasta and served with the salad.

"I cooked, you do the dishes," Myka said taking the plates out to the kitchen.

"I believe you mean, you cooked, my staff will do the dishes," Helena said.

"You could put them in the dishwasher," Myka said.

"I could, but why would I do that when my hands could be on something else?" Helena asked moving into Myka's space and pulling her in.

"Must be tough to be you," Myka teased kissing her nose.

"Not really. I've been at it so long, I've actually gotten it down rather well," Helena retorted and made Myka laugh.

The dishes were washed off and placed in the dishwasher, something that Leena would notice the next morning. She really liked having Myka around. Helena prepared two cups of tea and they retired to the library. Helena had reports to read and emails to answer. Myka thought this would be a good time to check hers.

"How's your tea?" Myka asked innocently.

"Very good, and yours?" Helena asked.

"Very good, thanks. Uhm Helena?" Myka started.

"Yes dear?" Helena answered.

"It seems that Judge Matthews would like to meet with you tomorrow," Myka said reading the expected email.

"Sorry, tomorrow is rather tight. Another time perhaps. And what for, does he say?" Helena asked.

"I think it has to do with your community service….," and Myka left the rest hanging.

"I completed that," Helena said looking at her laptop.

"Yes, you did, but I think that incident in the park caught his attention," Myka said.

"What? Are you serious?" What interest does that man have with the psychotic food vendor?" Helena wondered.

"He's not really interested in him, sweetie. He's a little more interested in how it all happened," Myka said biting her lower lip.

Helena never took her eyes off the report she was reading. "How it all happened was the bloody fool lost his temper and attacked you."

Myka took a deep breath. She was hoping the more detail she gave; the more Helena might connect the dots. According to Helena, she simply wasn't one of the little circles in the equation.

"Yes, that's not what the press reported," Myka tried.

"Myka, I really do not see what I have to do with an insane food seller, nor the news about it, nor what the judge would hope I could add to the mystery," Helena said plainly.

Myka could see this was going to take a more direct approach. She closed her laptop and turned to face Helena.

"Helena, the news reported that you lost your temper with that man, and that is why the police were called. He gave you that community service for losing your temper in court, remember? So now that he's seen the news, he _might_ think that the community service that he ordered didn't quite do the trick," Myka said slowly.

Helena looked like a deer in headlights.

"So I am never to lose my temper again? Or this man will use what power he has to punish me with community service?" Helena asked. She did have a point.

"Well, I don't think he expects you never to lose your temper, but I think he feels that you might want to keep in under wraps…. in public ….or in court," Myka explained.

"Oh he will see my temper if that is what he wishes," Helena said annoyed by it all.

"No, see Helena, he does not want to see it. Not in court, not in the park," Myka said and suddenly felt like Dr. Seuss and couldn't stop herself from thinking – '_not_ _in the light, nor in the dark_.'

"Does he not realize he's doing the very thing that will annoy me?" Helena asked.

"Funny thing about judges, sweetie. They don't really take a consensus on what people think," Myka said.

"So we have to go back tomorrow?" Helena asked.

"Yes, eleven o'clock," Myka answered.

"The CIA agents in the morning, then this asinine judge at eleven. I do hope we can enjoy lunch together," Helena said.

"Of course," Myka said relieved that went so calmly. Helena went back to her reports.

"Oh and one more thing," Myka said putting her hand on Helena's knee. "He saw Detective Tierney on the news, you know because _you_ sent the press over to her and he called the good detective up," Myka said. She could see the storm forming in Helena's eyes.

"What the bloody hell does she have to do with this?" Helena asked.

"Well, she was there on the scene and she did help you know, calm that man down," Myka said almost laughing. "And then he saw her on the news when _you_ sent the press there and he called her to ask her what happened," Myka said.

"And what did the good detective tell him?" Helena asked.

"She told him what happened, you know, just the facts and all, but there's a chance he could call her tomorrow….to say something," Myka said hurrying the last few words.

"This is bloody ridiculous," Helena protested. "Well, I am sure you can tell him he's wrong, and we can be done quickly," Helena summarized.

"I can do my best, but let me handle it, ok?" Myka said and held onto Helena's hand.

"You want me to remain silent, don't you?" Helena said aghast.

"Yes, yes I do," Myka said. "That's what you pay me for, right? To handle all of your legal issues?"

"Very well, Counselor. I will leave this debacle in your very capable hands. Just tell the judge he is sadly mistaken…," Helena tried.

"Helena, I can't tell him that. I can try to get him to consider all of the facts, the circumstances, and anything else, but it's his courtroom," Myka pointed out.

"I have every faith in you that justice will prevail," Helena said kissing Myka's hand.

_If only it were that simple_, Myka thought.

* * *

When Claudia arrived the next morning, the office buzz was about the CIA agents that were waiting downstairs. She shot out of her office and went upstairs to see how Eileen was doing. She no sooner got to the assistant's desk, when the three men got off the elevator. Claudia was just going to show her support when she saw the look of fear in her friend's eyes.

"What are you so nervous about?" Claudia asked.

"They're here because I sent them the papers. Ms. Wells does not have time for this. It's my fault," Eileen ruminated.

"Listen to me, Helena isn't mad. If she was, you'd know it. She's probably thrilled that she gets to show off how smart she is. _Come to my office and I'll show you how blooming bright I really am_," Claudia said in her terrible English accent. She was the only one who Eileen would allow to get away with that. It made the tensed up assistant laugh.

* * *

Helena waltzed in minutes later dressed in an _Alexander McQueen_ deep blue stretch-knit dress with a black jacquard pattern that blossomed outward from the middle of the dress and accentuated her shape.

The black design reminded Myka of _Rorschach Inkblot test_ and Helena loved the analogy. "I think we should conduct extensive testing later," Helena said salaciously because well – because Myka was talking. "I want to hear all about what you see later," Helena mused of the similarity between the design on her dress and the assessment tool used in psychological testing. "And you might want to get as close as possible before you answer." _Helena couldn't wait _

"Gentlemen," Helena said as she walked into her office. "Ms. Sullivan, will you join us please?"

Eileen's face went white – and Claudia looked at Helena. "What do you need her for?" she boldly asked.

"I want her to assist me," Helena said perturbed at the intrusion.

"Deep breaths okay?" Claudia said to Eileen, who shook her head adamantly.

* * *

Claudia paced the floor outside, wondering if she should make up an emergency to go in. Just then Irene appeared and Claudia rushed over to her.

"She's got Eileen ..in there…with the CIA agents. I don't think she's breathing," she said to the HR Director.

"It's okay, Claudia. I know, she told me," Irene said knowingly.

"She's not giving her up or anything, right?" Claudia worried.

"Did you see that woman's reaction when Eileen told her they were here the other day? She was one picnic basket short of being a Grizzly. Your friend is in good hands in there," Mrs. Frederic said.

"OK, okay. I'll go back to my office ….. you know ….and do work…cause that's what I do. I do work," Claudia rambled.

* * *

She did return to her office and tried to distract herself by reading her emails. There was an interoffice message flashing on her computer. Claudia looked down at the series on digits.

"What the frack?" she said out loud. She grabbed a pen and wrote down –

"0100100100100000011100100110010101100001011011000 11011000111100100100000011011000110100101101011011 0010100100000011110010110111101110101"

….and started her deciphering.

"_I ….really….like…you_" it read.

The message was from Eileen.

"Oh my God, she used binary code!" Claudia practically squealed.


	22. Let the Courting Begin

**Thank you to QuickLookBusy for providing Helena with the French she speaks. **

* * *

**Let the Courting Begin**

When Helena walked over to the table where the three dark suited men were waiting, they each stared overtly. Helena sat down, crossed her long legs that were fitted with _Gianvito Rossi_ ankle boots whose heels made her almost at eye level with the men when they stood up.

"Gentlemen, I'm so pleased we could have this meeting _indoors_," she started to remind them they were spying on her. "Now the first order of business is that you will apologize to Ms. Sullivan here for appearing on Friday in my absence and perhaps giving her the impression that you actually carried any weight in my building, which we all know, you do not," Helena said.

The men were so taken by the raw beauty of the women who was speaking, that in spite of their highly trained focus and demeanor, they all apologized.

Eileen nodded her head and said thank you, but still wasn't breathing.

"Good," Helena said and Eileen thought she was done and started to get up, but Helena gently put her hand on Eileen's to prevent her from leaving.

"Now gentlemen, you are no doubt wondering how it is that the code was cracked so easily after several thousands have tried and failed. Is that correct?" Helena asked.

"Yes, we would like to know if you have a computer program or another device that was able to decipher the last of the encryptions. Such a tool could be very dangerous to National Security as you might imagine," Agent Dawson said.

"Hmmm, yes I believe you're correct," Helena said and winked at Eileen. Only then did the 22 year old take a normal breath.

"We wondered if maybe you had the help of a group like the Yahoo group dedicated to solving this," Mike stated.

"Gentlemen, I don't _do_ groups. I worked alone on this. What perplexes me is that you think there was some sort of technical advance used in order to break the code, when the answer is right there for anyone to see," Helena said taking out the picture of the sculpture.

"Ms. Sullivan, tell the good agents what the _Golden Ratio _is," Helena said.

Eileen never expected to be called upon. She blinked and swallowed before finding her voice. "The golden ratio defines two numbers whose ratio is the same as the ratio of their sum to the larger of the two quantities," Eileen spouted off as one of them scribbled it down. Eileen wondered how Helena would even know she would remember that from her studies.

"The mastermind behind Kryptos, Jim Sanborn, used this in developing the ciphertext. It's right there in front of you," Helena pointed out to the clueless men. "Once I figured out the formula, I put in the placement of the letter or vowel out of twenty six letters, and let the math do the rest. Voila! The obfuscation resolved."

"So you didn't have a program. You figured this out on your own?" James asked incredulously.

"Indeed I did," Helena smiled.

"So that's it? No elaborate tools? No group tucked away in the basement working on this night and day for years? Just you, Ms. Wells, and your intellectual gift for puzzles?" Mike asked.

"Well yes," Helena said truthfully.

"Ms. Wells, we overheard you say that you were a _highly trained agent_," James said looking at his notes. "Our records do not list you as an agent of any kind, anywhere."

The question should have thrown Helena. She didn't know they had overheard her bragging to Myka when assuring her she knew how to take down an individual without getting hurt. It did surprise her a little, but she was quick to recoup. Helena lowered her head and smiled. She looked up through thick black eyelashes and reached out to touch the agent's arm – a gesture he would not soon forget.

"Agent Dawson, I'm sure over the years you've impressed a lady or two by giving her a story about your ….…training," Helena said in a honeyed voice.

"Yeah, it's been known to happen," the macho agent said.

"Well, mine was an exaggeration of sorts….," Helena said hoping he was capable of drawing the conclusion. _Hadn't she given them enough answers?_

"Oh," he finally said and Helena smiled and only Eileen knew it was with the slightest bit of derision.

"Well I guess we have everything we need," James said and Helena bit her tongue.

The agents thanked their host, took back their file with Helena's handwritten solution, confident she was not a threat to national safety. Eileen saw them to the elevator – mostly to make sure they were gone.

* * *

"Excellent job, Ms. Sullivan," Helena said as she grabbed her coat to meet Myka.

"How did you …I may not have known…," Eileen hesitated.

"Ms. Sullivan, you must have more confidence in yourself and your capabilities," Helena said standing at the elevator. "How else will you take over the reins of my company some day?"

The elevator door closed. Eileen frowned at the words and convinced herself that she heard wrong. She could feel the perspiration on her forehead and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she got back to her desk, the internal IM box popped up with a message from Claudia:

"_I would love to come to dinner_" it read.

The smile on Eileen's face would stay there until later than afternoon.

* * *

Helena went down to Myka's office and entered unannounced. Myka was on the phone, making a last ditch effort to speak to the judge.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you anyway," she said and hung up.

"Tell me what you see, Counselor," Helena said holding her coat open and exposing the dress.

Myka was thinking '_really bad storm'_ of the scattered pattern, but said instead - "My favorite CEO in the whole world."

"I think you're trying to make your way to the top by flattering me," Helena said sitting on the edge of Myka's large desk, her legs crossed.

"I thought I was at the top," Myka said tracing the curve of Helena's calf.

"Not until you work for Ms. Sullivan," Helena said and Myka laughed.

"Shall we go to face the judge who holds a grudge," Helena said.

"You don't mind if I handle this, yes?" Myka said gently reminding Helena.

"You don't need to remind me of what I said, darling. I have an excellent memory," Helena said smiling coyly at catching Myka's failure at being subtle.

* * *

The only good thing about the appearance was that it wasn't on the docket until Sunday, so the media people weren't aware of Helena's case. The women took a cab downtown because Myka didn't want Pete to have to drive them given that his girlfriend might just be called.

The thing that Jane hated more than dealing with celebrities was court appearances. It could be a waste of her time and that was when there was a real crime. This was beyond the woman's comprehension. She was experienced enough in the court system to know that when a judge said to appear, you did. This wasn't Helena's fault really so she figured she'd take the high road and keep quiet. Myka, in the meantime thought it couldn't hurt to befriend the detective, if only for Helena's sake. Helena was thinking about her afternoon meetings and how she couldn't wait to continue their game of inkblots.

The women arrived at the court house and went through the screening process. Then they took the elevator up to the third floor and waited outside. Helena looked impatiently at her watch. Myka was always early. Myka caught Jane out of the corner of her eye and immediately turned to Helena.

"Now remember, Helena. Detective Tierney doesn't want to be here either, so let's be cordial," Myka suggested and turned to greet the woman in the friendliest way she could think of.

"Hi CJ," Myka said standing and extending her hand.

_What did Myka just call her_?

"Ms. Bering," Jane said in a friendly tone.

"Myka, please," Myka said. If there was a time to be on a first name basis, it was today.

"Ms. Wells, how you doing?" Jane asked and Helena shuttered at the grammatical errors in that short sentence.

"I am well, Detective. CJ?" Helena couldn't help but ask.

"Oh that's Jane's nickname," Myka said like they were BFF's. Helena frowned on the whole thing. She didn't care if Myka was doing it to better her chances.

"Let me guess…..," Helena said and Jane jumped in and explained it before the Brit could say anything that would make Jane regret sharing it.

"Oh it actually stands for your name," Helena said trying to sound like she cared.

"Whadja think, Ms. Wells? Pete was freaked out by calling out the same name as his mother's when we're making love so I made up a name?" Jane laughed.

"That's a revolting thought," Helena stated.

"That we have the same name?" Jane bothered to ask.

"That too," Helena said.

"She knows I'm here to testify _against_ her, right Myka? Cause I can't tell with her being so friendly and all," Jane said. She was in no mood for the Brit.

"She understands that the judge might ask you to provide information about Saturday, although I do think he's overreaching. Let's hope it's not an issue," Myka said.

"Yeah, nothing would please me more than to get dismissed. I have _real_ work to do believe it or not," Jane said smiling, also for Helena's benefit.

* * *

The clerk came out and told the women that the judge would see them. Jane held the door open and let Myka and Helena walked in first. She sat in the back, hoping she wouldn't be called.

The judge took his seat and looked through his notes. Helena looked down at her Rolex more than once hoping someone would notice.

"Ms. Wells, do you know why you're here today?" Judge Matthews asked.

_Oh so many bloody answers_. "So that you can sign off on my community service hours," Helena replied.

"Yes, that should be the idea. Sometimes I do it by having the clerk file my signature on the papers and copies are sent to your lawyer. But you are a special case," he said and thought he heard the detective say something from the back.

In fact Jane had murmured – '_She's special alright'_.

He flipped through more papers and Myka knew it as a stalling technique, but didn't know why he'd bother. Finally, he took his reading glasses off and looked down at Helena.

"Do you know why I sentenced you to twenty hours of community service?" he asked.

So many things ran through her head. "Yes," Helena chose instead.

"Care to elaborate," he said.

"Your Honor," Myka attempted to speak, but he put his finger up to stop her. A gesture that annoyed Helena.

"Yes, I believe it was because I lost my temper in court," Helena said.

"Good," the judge said pleased she didn't forget. "So you did get it?"

"Yes, your Honor," Helena answered.

"Then can you tell me why I turned on the television set on Saturday and heard about your outburst in the park with a food vendor?" he finally got around to.

"If I may, your Honor?" Myka tried again. Helena liked her valiant efforts.

"Yes, Counselor," he said.

"The incident was a misunderstanding on both parties' parts. No charges were filed against Ms. Wells, and full reparation was made. She felt threatened by the man's actions and acted on them," Myka pointed out. She was trying to establish a basis for Helena's outburst.

"Thank you, Counselor," the judge said.

"Detective Tierney?" the judge asked and Jane stood up. "You were the officer that took the statements," he asked.

Jane walked up to the other table. "Yes, your Honor," she said.

"And from what you were able to ascertain, Detective, what do you think happened?" he asked.

"Well, the food vendor – a Mr. Sanan Tripidor became agitated after selling his food due to nonpayment. He demanded said payment, when it wasn't made, he struck the food out of Ms. Bering's hand, and it fell to the ground. Upon seeing this, Ms. Wells - afraid he had struck her friend - proceeded to apprehend the vendor and pin him to the ground. When I arrived, there had been no further confrontation, and Mr. Tripidor was then paid and made whole. He agreed not to press charges. Neither party received any injuries," Jane reported from her notes.

"Thank you, Detective," the judge said calmly. "Ms. Wells, I don't relish the thought of wasting my time handing out consequences to celebrity-like individuals who feel the law does not apply to them or cannot act their age in court," he started.

"With all due respect, your Honor," Helena started and then remembered her promise to Myka. "I'm sorry," she said and … shut up!

"I gave you that community service in hopes that you would take that time to reflect on your behavior. I applauded your efforts to assist the fine men and women of the police force. I was flexible on the second half of your commitment because you know people in high places. However, the videos plastered all over YouTube tell me that you learned nothing," the judge said.

"Your Honor, is _one_ instance since her completion of community service really a good measure?" Myka asked. She had dealt with difficult judges before, but this guy was the toughest.

The man put his glasses back on just so he could peer over them. His eyes narrowed on the lawyer whom he assumed was paid a great deal of money to defend the client. He had no idea she was speaking from her heart.

"You're right, Counselor. One example is not enough. How many would _you_ be comfortable with?" the judge asked and Jane looked at him and then back at Myka. This wasn't good.

It took Myka a minute to realize he was seriously asking her. "Well, certainly more than _one_," Myka said hesitantly.

"OK - two it is. The next time your client loses her temper in public I will mandate that she attend anger management sessions," he said.

"Your honor," Myka tried, but he banged the gavel.

Helena had made a promise not to speak unless spoken to by the judge. She had allowed Myka to handle this, and it was not Myka's fault that the judge was unreasonable. He could have thrown the book at Helena and she would have bit her lip.

B_ut now he was turning on Myka and that was all but making Helena twitch. _

"Are you afflicted with the same condition as you client, Counselor?" the judge asked harshly. "Maybe you get paid a lot of money to do this, but the servants of this great City have better things to do than to rescue her from calamities that she creates! I will make an example of her, Ms. Bering," he warned.

Jane looked down at her watch and wondered if she could text her partner to get the pool going. Helena losing her temper in public was a matter of hours, not days. '_She doesn't make it to the do_or,' Jane called out in her own head as her bet.

Helena gripped the end of the table and kept repeating that _Myka can handle this, Myka can handle this. _

"I am beginning to suspect you are nothing more than a glorified babysitter," the judge said and pushed Helena to the brink.

Helena's breathing got shallow, her jaw was clenched, and she glared at the man on the bench. _No one talked to Myka that way_. She had promised Myka she would not utter a word – in English.

"Cet imbécile ne sait rien! C'est totalement injust!" Helena said, making a fist. ("This fool doesn't know anything. This is totally unfair")

Unfortunately, Judge Matthews spoke fluent French.

* * *

**Thank you for reading along and for posting. ****  
I do appreciate you taking the time to do both.  
**

**If not for you - Eileen may never have learned the binary code. **


	23. Getting Closer

**All I'm going to say is ... clues. **

* * *

**Getting Closer**

"Damn! I would have _so_ won this bet," Jane said out loud and then smiled uncomfortably. She meant to keep that thought to herself.

"Unfortunately for you Ms. Wells, I understood exactly what you just said. I also will not take that kind of outburst in my court room," the judge said and the vein in his neck protruded.

'_Doesn't this guy have anything else to do today_?' Jane wondered and did keep that thought inside. "Your Honor, could I say something on Ms. Wells' behalf?" Jane asked and now all eyes were on her.

"Oh bloody hell," Helena said softly.

"Oh please, yes. I was going to take a poll of what everyone thought so let's start with you Detective," the judge snapped. Jane didn't miss a beat.

"Thank you," she said before he could take back his sarcastic remark. "It may have appeared Ms. Wells here lost her temper on Saturday. She does have one – we all know that. But I would ask you Honor to consider that she was defending her friend here. Wouldn't you defend a friend in need?" Jane asked knowing she was on really thin ice. She wasn't sure why she was sticking her neck out for the woman who annoyed her more than anyone she knew. Maybe it was because she liked Pete and Myka and they liked Helena.

"Are you done?" he asked Jane who thought she'd give it a shot.

"Yes," the detective said.

"Ms. Bering, do you have anything you'd like to add?" he said and was hoping she'd say no since his mind was already made up.

"Your Honor, Ms. Wells came to my aid that day. The vendor became agitated when no payment could be made. Neither of us had money on us. Ms. Wells thought I was being threatened because the vendor did show aggressive behavior toward me. Had I not been there, the incident would not have occurred. Therefore, your Honor, I am as much at fault here as my client. If he had shown the same aggression towards Ms. Wells, I cannot honestly say I wouldn't have done the same thing," Myka tried.

"Thank you Ms. Bering. Thank you Detective. Ms. Wells, you're a fortunate woman to have both sides sticking up for you. I am neither impressed nor delayed in my decision to assign you to six weeks of anger management," the man said.

"Ouch," Jane said because most cops did not relish the thought of therapy of any kind.

"What does that mean?" Helena asked Myka unfamiliar with the process. Helena felt she already managed her anger.

"See you in six weeks, Ms. Wells," the judge said and added, "If not before."

Myka really didn't like this guy. Jane thought he was an ass. Helena was perplexed.

* * *

"I am unfamiliar with this management process of one's emotions," Helena admitted after he left.

"Well, Helena it means that you will have to participate in perhaps group sessions…." Myka started to explain.

"Group? No, no I don't do groups unless I am leading them. Will I be leading them?" Helena asked.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be the star," Jane said.

"CJ, please," Myka said.

"Look, it won't be so bad Wells. Look at it as a new experience. You might learn something and it will be over before you know it. For what it's worth, Wells, this guy is an ass," Jane said sympathetically.

"Wells?" Helena said. "Now we're on a last name basis are we? You'll be asking to escort me there next."

"CJ, thank you for your help here today. We appreciate it," Myka said knowing Jane could have presented her info anyway she wanted. She gently elbowed Helena.

It took her a few seconds, but she finally got what the nudge meant. "Yes, thank you Detective Tierney."

Jane put her signature hat back on and smiled and left. She really did have real work to get back to. There were rogue gangs roaming the subways at night robbing and assaulting people. In spite of all the cameras in place, no ID had been made on any of the perpetrators.

* * *

"I do not wish to take part in group therapy," Helena said straightforwardly.

"I know. I'll see what the options are and then we can decide. I'll go with you," Myka.

"Then I shall go," Helena said. "I won't like it, but I will go."

* * *

Eileen was so happy that Claudia agreed to come to dinner that she was on the phone with her mother immediately.

"I'm having a friend to dinner, Mom. What time do you get off?" she asked her mother the nurse.

"I'm off today," her mother said and could hear the excitement in Eileen's voice.

"Could you make your vegetable lasagna?" she asked.

"Sure, but I'll have to make chicken cutlets for your father. He does not like the vegan stuff," Kathleen said. "Who's coming?" her mother asked.

"A really special friend," Eileen said.

* * *

Myka and Helena stopped at the 21 Club for lunch. Helena didn't go to the restaurant because it was a celebrity hang out, rather she enjoyed the fact that it was one of the longest standing establishments near her office dating back to the 1930's. Myka was surprised at the number of well-known individual's in the place that turned to look at Helena.

"Nice job protecting your woman, _Hells_," an urban music mogul said giving Helena a fist bump. Myka pursed her lips to hold back the giggle as Helena tilted her head at him quizzically and imitated his hand gesture.

"I have no idea what he was doing," Helena said as they sat down.

"You might have just gotten a street name. I think you need to hang out more with Claudia and Eileen," Myka laughed.

"There is only one person I wish to _hang out with_ and she is seated at my table," Helena said.

The waiter approached and greeted them and proceeded to ask what they wanted. Myka thought it was odd they did not provide them with menus that she saw at all the other tables. Helena wanted a salad and Myka felt awkward when she asked if they had a grilled chicken sandwich. "We do now," the waiter smiled and off he went.

"No menu?" Myka asked.

"Tres gauche," Helena said.

"I think your French had gotten you into enough trouble for one day," Myka teased.

Helena watched at Myka bit into the lemon and herb grilled chicken and the dressing started to run down the corner of her mouth. Helena's napkin was there before Myka could react.

"You do take care of me don't you, Helena," Myka said after she swallowed the delicious mouthful.

"Always darling," Helena said watching how Myka's eyes shone when she was happy.

"I do love that about you Helena, but you know I'm a big girl and can take care of myself, too, yes?" Myka said gently. "You can't throttle every person who is rude to me, even though I appreciate you wanting to."

"I am not letting anyone near you, Myka," Helena said. "No harm shall come to you."

Myka was struck by how calmly Helena said those words, but was her sentiment realistic? "Helena, I need you to promise me, right now, that you will not take chances that put you in harm's way," she said taking Helena's hand.

Helena could see that her intentions, no matter how noble, were upsetting Myka. "Give me six weeks, I could be new woman," is how Helena derailed the topic.

Lunch was consumed and Helena waved off the offer for tea in spite of the fact the chef had practiced how to do it to her liking. There was no comparison for Helena anymore.

"You better hope Eileen never quits," Myka laughed and quickly added, "Although I doubt wild horses could drag her away from you."

"I'm an excellent equestrian rider, did you know that?" Helena said segueing the topic.

"No I didn't, but I am not surprised," Myka said.

"Someday perhaps, you will see my skills," Helena smiled as they got up and left, without even signing a bill. They knew who she was.

* * *

Eileen IM'd Claudia back right away that morning and said how happy she was that she was coming to dinner. They decided they would take the train home together after work since Eileen's parents never ate until she was home.

"Is what I'm wearing okay?" Claudia asked Steve who came up to give her reports on the security system in the building.

"Uhm yeah," he said not really knowing how to answer. "Isn't this what you wear every day?"

"Thanks, yes, but you know… is it nice enough?" Claudia asked.

"Well, you're not dining at a fancy restaurant, so I'm sure it's fine," he said not grasping the big deal.

"Yes, but I'm meeting her parents. I want to make a good impression," Claudia said looking at her hair and wishing she had gotten it cut last week.

Steve watched as the woman who never fussed over her appearance, fussed over her appearance.

"Ooohhh," he said finally picking up on it. "I think you look great. That's one of you best outfits," he said not really knowing the difference.

"Really? Good, because I have always liked this combination," Claudia said of the skinny black pants and double layered cotton tops with her purple _Gina Tricot_ Kelly blazer. She loved the _Sole Society Nessie_ combat boots, too.

"Why aren't you guys just going out to dinner alone?" Steve wondered.

"Not sure, maybe the Castle is having a special tonight," she said of her Disney themed friend.

"She reminds me more of Snow White than Cinderella," Steve said.

"Really?" Claudia asked.

"Well, you remind me of one of the dwarfs, maybe that's why," he said as he ducked and ran out of her office. She nearly got him with the stress ball that she threw at him.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me out today," Helena said when they got back to Wells Corp in Times Square.

"I don't think I did anything, Helena. That man's mind was made up when we walked in there. He was just waiting to hand out that anger management," Myka said.

"Not true, Myka. I'm sure your presence softened the man even if we couldn't see it. I know I melt whenever I see you," Helena said softly kissing Myka's cheek as she got off on the 16th floor.

Helena greeted Eileen who had her tea all ready and waiting. "I will be attending some inane anger management sessions for the next six weeks. Ms. Bering will give you the details and please let Irene know so that she can do whatever she does when the press calls," Helena said looking over her afternoon appointments.

"Anger management?" Eileen asked perplexed. "Really?"

"I know," Helena said sharing what she thought was the youth's disbelief. Eileen's comment was expressing her disbelief that Helena was going.

Irene was up there within minutes.

"Mm mm, mmmm," was what she said in response to hearing this.

"Don't start with me," Helena warned her.

"Anger management. In a group? With homework assignments? And having to report back to someone?" she elaborated.

"Myka is coming with me," Helena said clarifying her willingness.

"Oh that explains it. So in addition to my HR duties, how would you like me to say to the press," Irene asked.

"Tell them I am complying with the asinine sentence that the idiotic judge handed down to me," Helena said.

"I'll brush it up a little," Irene said.

Helena spent the afternoon making money for the company. The investors that Jeffrey Tesla had mishandled funds with were willing to give him another chance and invested in the Frederic brothers' bionic glove that could be adapted to be used in surgery in the hospitals they were opening up worldwide. Wells Corp made a lot of money, Jeffrey made a commission which allowed him to repay Helena's loan, and the investors were getting in on the ground floor with breakthrough technology equipment.

* * *

When Myka appeared at the townhouse door after work, Helena was already home and preparing dinner. Bach's _Partita No.6 Toccata_ was playing in the background.

"One of my favorites," Myka said of the sound and Helena smiled. She remembered Myka mentioned it at dinner one night.

Helena handed Myka a glass of zinfandel and escorted her into the dining room, where the table was set.

"Enjoy your music while I see to dinner," Helena said.

Myka kicked off her shoes and took a sip of wine. She was still bothered by the day's outcome, although pleased that Helena seemed so calm over it. She had received the documentation from the judge's clerk and there was only one place he would approve of her attending. It was a group held at the office of a therapist on the Upper West Side. The only good thing so far was that it was within walking distance of Helena's townhouse.

Myka called and asked the judge if he would consider Helena having the sessions one on one with a qualified therapist. He took this to mean 'special treatment' and said no. He would consider house arrest if she didn't complete the sentence he said, and that's when he became Myka's least favorite person in all of Manhattan.

She called the woman who ran the group because she was concerned of Helena's celebrity status and asked if that would interfere with the process. The therapist assured her that it would not. "We've had our fair share of celebrities in our groups," the woman explained and Myka had visions of Helena sitting next to Charlie Sheen.

Helena wheeled in a cart with two dishes of caramelized pancetta and fennel salad and two plates of linguine with shrimp scampi. Myka smiled at the way the food was presented on the plates. No one did that but true culinary artists.

"You did this?" Myka asked looking down.

"Well, no. Emeril did it. But I wheeled it in," Helena said proud of her part.

"_Emeril Lagasse_?" Myka asked.

"Si," Helena said placing the mean in front of her guest. "Buon appetito!"

Helena purposely chose the long spaghetti because it meant Myka's mouth would be working hard at ingesting the food, and nothing pleased her more than watching those lips.

The music stopped and Myka asked Helena if she could replay it because she thought it was a recoded song. Helena called out to the pianist and requested he play the song again and he complied. .

"Helena, I spoke to the therapist who runs the group this afternoon," Myka said and Helena smiled as she sucked in a long strand of pasta.

"Oh thank you," Helena said watching.

"I can take you there, but I can't participate in the group," Myka said.

"That is the group's loss then, " Helena remarked.

"Are you okay with all of this? I tried to get him to be reasonable," Myka started.

"Myka, that man does not know the meaning of reasonable. Apparently, I must comply with this order and so I shall. It's an hour a week – six hours in total. What could possible go wrong in that short a time?" Helena said finally taking a bit of her own food.

Myka smiled – and wondered.

Dinner was finished, the chef and pianist thanked and dismissed, and the two women were sitting down in the living room for tea.

* * *

Meanwhile - In Brooklyn –

"John? Are you dressed for dinner? They'll be here any minute," Kathleen shouted from the kitchen where she had been preparing the meal.

"Yes Kath, I'm ready. Now who is she bringing home? The boss lady?" John asked dipping his finger in the salad to steal a cherry tomato and getting it slapped.

"No, she didn't say, but I imagine if it were her boss, we'd be commissioned to get the fine china out," Kathleen said.

"Someone at work saw something about her boss. Now what was it? Oh, I don't remember," John said hoping dinner would be soon.

Eileen burst through the door a little more excited than usual.

"Mom? Dad?" she called out expecting they would anxious to meet her friend.

Claudia had great hesitations about this whole evening. She liked to pick and choose who she hung out with and meeting someone's parents was usually on the list right before accepting proposals. Neither had ever happened to her. Claudia usually cut off the relationship as soon as things got serious. And serious for Claudia meant anything past the third consecutive weekend. She typically broke it off after two. She wanted to get married – maybe and kids – maybe some day – but for now she was playing the field. Steve pointed out the usually that idiom meant actually being with other people. "You're more like going to the game after it's been called for rain," he pointed out.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting Eileen's house to be like, but she did think it would be like something out of a Disney movie. In her weirdest moments, she envisioned animated birds tying the strings to Mrs. Sullivan's apron, because of course seh would be wearing one. And she expected her father to look like Belle's because she couldn't remember any other father. She was wrong about the birds, although there was an apron that was tossed aside before Kathleen came into the living room. And her father did have graying hair, but was much younger than Belle's.

"Mom, Dad – this is my friend, Claudia Donovan. Claudia, these are my parents, Kathleen and John Sullivan," Eileen said.

Kathleen smiled and it was easy to see where Eileen got her all American girl next store looks from. John shook her hand and welcomed her to their home. Claudia could immediately feel the warmth of being in this house.

"Claudia runs the _entire_ IT department," Eileen said after they put their coats in the hall closet and sat in the living room.

"Oh computers?" her father said.

"Yes," Claudia said finding her voice. She had over compesated for not wanting it to sould shrieky and now it came out very low.

"She's the youngest Director at Wells and she's brilliant at it," Eileen said.

"Well, I don't know about that," Claudia said embarrassed. No one had every spoken so highly of her before.

"I see people walking all over the City with their cell phones. I swear someone's going to get hit by a car!" John said.

"Do you need help, Mom?" Eileen offered and that left Claudia alone with her father.

"Those look like great boots," John said of Claudia's footwear.

"Really? Thanks," Claudia said. She didn't breath again until Eileen came back in.

"Dad, mom wants you to find the serving dish. She thinks it's on the top shelf," Eileen said.

"Well, at least I can help out with something. Excuse me ladies," he said as he went out to help his wife.

* * *

Claudia got up and looked at the frames on the wall. There were more than a dozen, but the one she liked the most was the twelve slot one with a school picture of Eileen from first through twelfth grade.

"Oh my God! You never went through an awkward phase. You just got cuter and cuter," Claudia remarked of the freckled face that aged before her in the small panels. "I would have hated you in high school."

"Why?" Eileen asked.

"You were too cute," Claudia said and then kept looking at the other frames. Picture after picture, showed the triad in different geographic locations. Her spidey senses told her it was only a matter of time before she found it.

"OH MY GOD!" Claudia squealed when she found the frame on the end table. There it was! A picture of Eileen around six decked out in a Cinderella dress and in the backdrop was the famed Castle of Disney World.

"Did Walt think you had returned?" she asked and Eileen blushed.

"They're kind of big on pictures," Eileen said almost apologetically.

"No, this is great. Oh God, I knew you were Cinderella," Claudia said wishing she could snap a picture and send it to Steve.

"Who were you?" Eileen asked innocently. Of course she assumed that every little girl wanted to be a princess at some point.

"Me? I don't know," Claudia said not wishing to go near the vault that stored her childhood memories.

"Well I bet you were Belle. Cause you're confident and unconventional," Eileen said smiling.

"Yeah, like I could ever be Belle," Claudia said dismissing the notion. "I don't really buy into the princess archetype. It suggests she's almost complete, except for the prince who will rescue her. I don't like that part."

"Not necessarily... a prince," Eileen said - her blue eyes flashing her smile.

"Dinner is served ladies," her father said coming in at the worst possible moment ever.

* * *

"How was your day, babe?" Pete asked Jane when she walked through the door. He offered to cook dinner at her place and met her there.

"I could get used to this, Lattimer," she said kissing him. "Long day that started off with your crazy ass boss who does not like me, by the way," Jane said.

"Oh that's not true. She takes her time getting to know people. She's come around," Pete said really hoping that happened. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Frustrating as hell. We got this gang of kids riding the trains at night just robbing people and slapping them around in the process. No ID's yet. We got the whole city jacked up with cameras and nothing," Jane said and fell back on the couch.

"Here," Pete said giving her a cold beer.

"The City has got to be safe, you know? We can't have people afraid to ride the damn subways," Jane said of her beloved City.

"Come on, let's eat," Pete said hoping to distract his girlfriend for a little while anyway.

* * *

"So tell me what you see, Ms. Bering?" Helena said starting the game she had waited all day for.

"I think I need to get a closer look," Myka smiled – saying the exact thing Helena hoped she would say.

* * *

:-x


	24. Motivation

**Not to worry - we've sent Jane out to look for QLB. Having a life is no excuse for this absence - we voted.  
**

**What a coincidence that today is (really) Rorschach's birthday. (check Google)Then look at Helena's dress on Twitter.  
**

* * *

**Motivation  
**

Helena laid down on the couch as Myka sat next to her staring down at the Jacquard pattern on her dress. Only Helena could find a dress that looked like a Rorschach inkblot and then use it to get Myka to touch her under the guise of '_what do you see'_.

"Hmmm," Myka said gingerly touching the outline of the design, "I see so many things."

"You're stalling," Helena said in a breathy voice from the touch.

"Well, this area here," Myka said putting her two hands on either side of her breasts, "definitely looks like a butterfly with its wings open," she said spreading her fingers out. "This area here," Myka said squeezing her hands on Helena's ribcage and making her gasp, "….. seems a little more like a face, yes a face with dark dark eyes," Myka said and Helena closed hers.

"Keep going," Helena practically begged.

"I don't know about this part," Myka said teasingly as she ran her fingers over the dress that covered Helena's upper thighs and stomach.

"You have to give an answer," Helena said in a halted stutter. Myka's purposeful touch was setting firecracker like sensations off inside Helena's legs.

"Pushy Wells," Myka said rubbing her hands over the center most piece of the design. "This right here is giving me a little trouble," Myka said rubbing her thumb in a circular motion and making Helena throw her head back and arch her back. She slipped her other hand up under the dress and continued the same motion. "It could be eyes here," Myka tortured…"and that would make these… lips I guess," she said innocently as she indeed touched them. "And this would be the opening for the….," Myka said as she continued her stroking until Helena gripped the sides of the cushion and trembled in ecstasy.

"Hot molten lava?" Myka whispered in Helena's ear. "Did I get it right?"

Helena wanted to tease her back, tell her it's open to interpretation, all individual, and even remark that it was Rorschach's birthday - but she couldn't. The anticipation had been building in her all day, and Myka did not disappoint.

"Yes," Helena finally confirmed as if she really needed to.

Myka lay down next to Helena. "I love dessert at your house," Myka laughed.

* * *

Claudia had to keep shaking the Disney theme from her mind as she sat down to dinner and expected _Lumiere_ and _Cogsworth_ to be serving. What she did see was Eileen in her own environment. She was calm, happy, and funny. That didn't surprise Claudia. What did surprise her was the touch of someone's shoeless foot touching her boot during dinner. The first time, Claudia was talking and thought she imagined it. It was hard to feel anything through combat boots. The second time was on her leg and she choked on her minestrone soup so hard that Kathleen jumped up from the end of the table and poured her more water. Eileen bit her lip….and smiled.

"Do you like working at that place as much as Eileen does?" her mother asked once it was certain Claudia didn't need assistance.

"No one enjoys working there as much as your daughter. Hell, Helena Wells doesn't enjoy it as much as she does," Claudia said and then worried she used an improper word. No one blinked.

"She does love it. Oh I remember - she attacked a food vendor," John said – the story finally coming back to him.

"She was protecting her friend Dad. I would do the same thing," Eileen said looking directly at Claudia. Now the puppies of _101 Dalmatians_ popped into her head and the image of one of them gnawing at someone's ankle.

"No you wouldn't. You'd call one of your cousins, John, Jack, or Jackie and they'd take care of it," Kathleen said firmly. She turned to Claudia. "She's got cousins on the force."

'_All with the same name apparently_,' Claudia thought to herself.

Claudia couldn't remember having a nicer meal than the one she had that night. Eileen offered to do the dishes and Claudia insisted that she help because she didn't want to be alone with the adults.

* * *

"They are too fracking cute," Claudia said as Eileen washed the dishes off and handed them to Claudia.

"Yeah, they're good people," Eileen said.

"Did you? Did you ..on purpose I mean?" Claudia whispered to make sure.

"Of course I did. Sorry it made you choke. I thought my Mom was going to give you the Heimlich," Eileen said and they both laughed.

"Look Eileen, I really like being with you and all. I've never felt … you know, but you're like ….and I'm not really …I'm like…," Claudia tried to say. She was taking the dishes from Eileen when the younger woman pulled the dish back – and Claudia closer…. and kissed her. It was the briefest, gentlest kiss Claudia had ever felt in her life…..and the most powerful.

"You're wonderful," Eileen said and the words washed over Claudia in a way that none ever had. It felt to her as if a hole in her heart closed and she suddenly understood what she had craved all her life.

"You kids want to have dessert?" Kathleen said coming into the kitchen.

"Do you?" Eileen asked and Claudia cleared her throat and opened up her mouth, but nothing came out.

* * *

"I don't want to go either, but I have to check my mail and call my parents," Myka said to an almost pouting Helena when she said she was going back to her apartment.

"I will miss you," Helena said kissing Myka's lower lip slowly.

"Oh me too," Myka said and wondered if she shouldn't just go home and get clothes and come back.

"I need to look over the reports for the IPO," Helena said as she walked Myka to the door.

"I need to draft some letters on that for you," Myka added. "I'll call you later okay?" Myka said slowly opening the door. Neither of them wanted to part, but they knew that no work would get done if they stayed together.

"I do love that dress," Myka said.

"I do, too. Mr. McQueen will be happy to know I'll wear it again," Helena said.

"Night _Hells_," Myka teased and kissed her lover. Parting wasn't just sweet sorrow, it sucked.

* * *

Myka went outside to catch a cab downtown. Helena leaned against the door and took a deep breath. She didn't like when the house was filled with Myka's absence. She needed to do something to get her mind off of that so she went upstairs and changed quickly to go for a run.

She had forgotten she promised Myka she wouldn't do that. Coming down the stairs, she pullled opened the door just as Myka was pushing it open.

"Oh sorry," Myka said scaring Helena.

"My fault," Helena said scaring Myka. "I was just coming to see if you got a cab."

"Yes, there's something going on and traffic is blocked so I'm going to get the train. I just wanted to let you know," Myka said. The train station was on the corner a block away.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Pete?" Helena offered.

"I will be downtown by the time he gets here. And the sooner I get there, the faster I can call you," Myka said and kissed Helena on the cheek. She stopped to look at what Helena was wearing.

"Where were you going?" Myka asked suspiciously. Helena suddenly remembered her promise.

"I was….eh… uhm….coming out to see …," Helena said.

"Ms. Wells are you attempting to lie to your lawyer?" Myka feigned annoyance.

"I am attempting not to get in trouble," Helena said truthfully.

"And why would that be, Ms. Wells?" Myka asked.

"I do detest how good you are with questions," Helena said in an attempt to sidetrack the conversation.

"Were you going for a run?" Myka asked now with her hands on her hips.

"Me? I ….no…I was….," Helena said pitifully.

"You are a terrible liar, do you know that?" Myka said smiling just the slightest. _This woman was adorable no matter what she was doing. _

"I wasn't lying, I was evading the truth," Helena said breaking eye contact.

"You should be a politian," Myka teased. "Now, go read your reports or do you punching bad thingy, but no running okay?"

"Yes, I will do my punching bag _thingy_," Helena said mocking the last word.

"Good, I'll call you when I get in," Myka said standing firm in her request. Now that it was dark out, she worried about less people in the park at this hour.

Myka kissed her again and left. She walked down the block checking to see if there were any cabs, but traffic was still not moving so she headed down the steps to the subway. It was a direct train downtown that would take Myka nine stops to the _Broadway – Lafayette_ stop and from there it was a short walk. The trains would still be crowded at this hour and fast.

Helena walked around the lower floor, her plans thwarted now by her promise. She sat down in the library and read the report the investment bankers had sent over, but quickly got bored.

* * *

Claudia thanked the Sullivan's for a lovely dinner and they made her promise she'd come back soon. Eileen insisted on driving Claudia back into the City, but Claudia wouldn't hear of it.

"I'll be home by 10:30," Claudia said of her train ride.

"Text me, okay?" Eileen said and didn't mean just when she got home.

"This was ….really nice," Claudia said on the front steps.

"It really was," Eileen said and kissed her again. Claudia was still surprised by it. Eileen withdrew quickly – smiling at the door. Claudia put her hand to the place where the kiss landed – and smiled.

"See you tomorrow," Claudia said as she walked down the block.

Claudia had clocked hours on the trains since it was her primary mode of transportation seven days a week. She swiped her Metrocard and went through the turnstile and flew down the steps to the approaching train. Claudia knew where to sit on a train – and what cars to avoid. She looked to see if there was a cop in the car and usually picked that one. Cops often rode the trains especially later at night. She got a seat near some women and took out her cell phone and texted Eileen.

* * *

Helena was wondering if running along Central Park West would energize her. It wasn't the park. It wouldn't be the smooth surface she was used to, but she could run down to 59th Street and back. She opened the closet and grabbed a hooded sweatshirt and put it on. It was getting colder at night now. She did her stretches in the hallway and went outside. She had her phone with her and knew she would be back in time for Myka's call. She took a few deep breaths and started out, running south along the main thoroughfare.

The more she ran, the more a feeling came over Helena. It was as if she was running right towards whatever had a grip on her. Something was wrong – very wrong and it took hold of her like a vice. Her breathing became labored as she looked around – for some sign of what was affecting her this way. Like proverbial clouds clearing, it suddenly came to her – it was Myka – and she was in trouble. Helena ran faster than she ever had and prayed that the feeling would take her in the right direction. She ran to 72nd Street and looked around until she finally saw the opening to the subway. She pushed people out of her way and flew down the stairs. She jumped the turnstile – one of the few official offenses still left in the underground world.

She felt like the burning sensation in her lungs from running too fast. Now she was pushing against the crowd that was coming up the stairs from the train in the station. She had to get on that train! She pushed without apologizing like a real New Yorker and shoved her hand in the door against the rubber to hold it open. She fought the automatic door and won. She slipped through and stood there. She had no idea what she was doing. She texted Myka – no answer. She called her- it went to voicemail. Helena was in the last car and started to move forward. The longer it took – the more her blood became fueled with anger and she moved through the car with purpose.

* * *

Myka wasn't used to the subway but knew that you had to be on your guard. Singers, dancers, comedians, and preachers could command your attention at any given time. So when she heard yelling, she assumed it to be someone about to showcase their talents. She had no way of knowing that the gang had timed out this stop to the next on 59th as their stage. They had just enough time underground to rob the people in the car and make their getaway at the next stop. Their movement was practiced and precise. One member stood at each of the doors and also at the door at the head and back of the car. Then one made the announcement – and brandished a gun.

"Don't move, put your hands on your heads, don't text or uses your phones, or I will shoot you," the leader said and meant it. Two others went along as people were told to drop their wallets or purses in the collection bags. Jewelry was collected as well when the guy pointed a gun at the patron and said '_gimme'_.

Which is what he said to Myka when he noticed the 18K gold charm bracelet peeking out from the sleeve of her coat.

Myka knew better than to say anything, but her hands were shaking so much, she had trouble undoing the clasp.

"You hear me, bitch?" the thug shouted at her.

"Yes," Myka answered struggling with the clasp.

If anyone who knew her was there, their heart would have ached to hear her so afraid.

Fortunately for Myka, someone was there – a slender woman in tight running pants and a hooded sweatshirt pulled up over her head. She was at the end of the car, but could see the man standing over Myka as he demanded her prized possession.

Helena took a deep breath and sized up her foes. The kid nearest her would be no threat; the two at the doors on either side of her would be subdued easily. She wasn't sure if they all had weapons or not, but she had something they did not.

The fury of a woman whose lover was being threatened - and they were going to pay dearly for their mistake.

* * *

**Anger management my ...oh sorry ...where was I?  
**

**Thanks for reading - and posting. You know I and the other readers love the posts.  
Please keep them coming if you have time.  
**


	25. Wells Train-ed

**Wells Train-ed**

Myka's hands were shaking and nothing she did would make them stop. The assailant grew impatient and put the gun to her head.

"Bitch!" he said and didn't hear the sound of three men falling behind him. Helena had kicked one sending him reeling downward and hit the other two squarely in the windpipe.

Myka shut her eyes thinking this was it. She heard the sound of him grunting and what sounded like branches snapping – and screams of pain – and thought she was going crazy because….. she could smell Chanel.

The only thing that snapped faster than the bone in the thug's arm was Helena. When she saw him point the gun at Myka's forehead, she came up behind him, kicked his leg out from under him and grabbed his arm, twisting it with all her might. Locking his head in her grip, she removed the gun from the broken arm and pushed him on the ground. He could have easily flipped her given their size and weight difference, if it weren't for the fact that Helena knew that and kept his broken bone under her knee – causing him intense pain if he moved.

She held his gun on the remaining thugs who stopped in their tracks. People froze in their seats since Helena was not identifying herself as a cop. Women screamed and one guy took out his phone to video it. All the time, the train was speeding along coming into the next station.

Myka looked at the hooded person in front of her and her brain shut down. All could she could think of as her life was passing in front of her was Helena. That would explain the psychotic episode she was having that Helena was there. It was her desperate wish making her smell her perfume and hear her accent when the words _– I could kill you_ – were uttered to the man who had held the gun on her.

* * *

"Let's go!" Jane yelled to her back up as they descended the stairs at 59th Street. The cops had been alerted by a passenger in the next car that something was going on. "Looks like our gang," she yelled as the armed force made their way onto the train platform and saw the training coming. "The end car," she yelled out and the police got into place. The conductor had been instructed to pull into the station and wait for the signal to open the doors so the police could rush in.

The train came to a halt and people in the seized car prayed the doors would open – but they didn't. Helena wanted to turn to Myka and assure her everything was okay, but she couldn't take her eyes off the remaining gang members nor her knee off the man beneath her.

* * *

Finally, the doors opened with a loud swishing sound and guns were aimed inside.

"Get the hell down on the floor," they shouted to the passengers standing because they couldn't distinguish the passengers from the gang members. Jane saw the Glock in the hand of the hooded person kneeling on the man and aimed.

"Put the gun down behind you!" she yelled and someone shouted "She's the one who saved us!" That didn't mean anything to Jane – this could have been a rival gang member or a vigilante. People in their seats pushed back against the car as the police entered.

Helena put her hands up and slowly put the gun down on the floor and waited for Jane to put her foot on it.

"Stand up," she yelled to Helena and she did.

Myka finally let out a breath when she saw the uniformed police were there.

"Holy Mother of Christ!" Jane said as she whipped the hood down.

"Detective Tierney," Helena said and Myka's mind raced to figure out how Jane had brought Helena with her.

"How? Where?" Jane was asking as she motioned for the officer to take the gun into evidence.

Helena smiled and pushed past her. "He threatened Myka," is all she said and knelt down in front of the woman whose life she saved.

Myka got wide eyed as she saw Helena approach her and couldn't believe she was there – and all the emotion she had inside that had been building, made her shake and cry and she held onto the Helena's head in her lap.

"Oh my God, Helena," she said over and over again, still not taking in what happened. "Are you really here?" Myka cried pulling her up and touching her face.

"Yes, Myka, I am. I am here," Helena said and Myka ran her hands over her face to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Are you hurt? If you are hurt, Helena, I will be …I will…oh God, Helena," Myka said both scared and grateful at the same time.

The car erupted into applause as they saw the woman who had saved them kiss Myka.

"_Damn! That's Helena Wells_!" one guy cried out. "_She done kick ass and saved her woman. Damn_!"

Helena stood up and leaned into kiss Myka. "You're okay, Myka. You're okay," she assured her. Myka sat there and couldn't let go of Helena. She grabbed her hand to her face and just thanked God over and over again that she was there and that they were together.

"I can't …how did you…?" Jane asked as she looked around. She knew what it would take for one person – a much smaller person – to subdue four men and hold three others at gunpoint.

"I want a word with him," Helena said to Jane and there was nothing in her tone that indicated she was asking. If Jane didn't know Helena, she would have worried about her mental state.

"Bring him here," she said to the cop who had handcuffed the man who held the gun on Myka.

The man in pain sneered at Helena. "You like it rough bitch?" he asked Helena. Jane went to push him away, but Helena stopped him.

"Take a good look at my face. Memorize it. Make sure you know my voice. Because if you ever come near this woman again, I will kill you – and you won't see me coming," Helena said.

Jane quickly looked around. "I did not hear you threaten this man," she said so as not to be a witness.

"That was no threat," Helena said pulling him by his jacket. "That was a promise," she said into his face and shot her hand at his shoulder so fast and hard, he screamed out in pain as it became dislocated.

"OK, we're done here," Jane said taking the man and handing him over.

The police had to interview the passengers who all corroborated that Helena came out of the end of the train and subdued the gang members.

* * *

Helena went back to Myka who could finally stood up from her seat. "Helena," she said grabbing her and holding her. "I was so afraid," Myka said and Helena held her head close. "It's okay Myka. I won't let anything harm you."

"How did you … get here?" Myka said looking down at the running clothes she had seem her in before.

"I ran, but not though the park," Helena said and smiled.

"But you were – just there," Myka said.

"I could feel it Myka. I could feel you were in danger," Helena said as the only explanation she could offer.

"You are my _One_, Helena. You are my _One_," Myka said leaning into Helena's shoulder, still shaken by the whole ordeal.

Twitter was ablaze with Hashtag _CEOsavespassengers_. The news media were there quickly, but Jane made sure an unmarked police car took them home.

"You know I have to interview you both tomorrow, right?" Jane said almost apologetically.

"Yes," Helena said just happy to have Myka safe.

"Hey Wells?" Jane said as they left.

"Yes Detective?" Helena asked.

"We are more than even now," Jane said.

"Yes, I know," Helena said in the friendliest tone she had used with the cop.

It didn't take long for the news to hit the airwaves and radio waves and the City was abuzz with the episode.

* * *

"What the frack?" Claudia said when her she saw the news. She was getting off the train and walking to her apartment. She immediately texted Myka. Then she called Eileen. "Oh she will be nuts!" she thought to herself as she thought about it.

"Are you okay? Are they ok? Are they ok?" Eileen shouted into the phone.

"I'm fine. I'm home and I haven't heard from Myka yet. I called Pete to see if he heard from CJ, but nothing yet. I'm sure they're fine," Claudia said to soothe her friend.

"Should I call Mrs. Frederic?" Eileen asked.

"No, it's late. She'll find out in the morning with the rest of the world," Claudia said. "Hold on," the techie said as a text came in from Myka. "Yeah, they're okay," she shared with her dinner host.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow," Eileen said. "Unless you want to call me later."

"Yeah, I will," Claudia smiled.

* * *

The car brought Helena and Myka to the townhouse and the press was already waiting. Unlike the other day, Helena had nothing to say. She wanted – _no needed_ – to take Myka inside and make sure she was okay. She had kissed Myka's forehead over and over in an attempt to erase the feeling of the barrel of a gun being pointed there. She held Myka in her arm and kept her close. Even now, amidst the throngs of people the police held at bay, the only thing Helena could see was Myka. She opened the door and pulled Myka in and closed it shut on the world.

"Myka I am…," Helena started to say. Myka had some time now to think. And while she was grateful for Helena's timing – she could not erase the sight of her kneeling on the man, holding a gun. _She could have gotten herself killed!_

"Are you insane!" Myka said hitting Helena squarely on the shoulders with her hands. Helena was stunned to say the least. She fell back against the wall and then Myka grabbed her tight. "You could have been hurt! So hurt," Myka said between sobs of crying at just that very thought.

Myka's mind was spaghetti. Her head was filled with conflicting strands of thoughts. _Helena saved her! She had a gun at her head and Helena saved her! Helena could have been hurt! Seriously hurt! She saved everyone in that car! She put her life in danger! She put her life in danger …..for me!_

"It's okay, Myka," Helena said softly and held her. They walked up the long flight of stairs to the bedroom and Myka wouldn't let go the entire time. They lay down on the bed and Myka pulled Helena next to her and curled in to a ball in her arms. She had never been so scared in all her life. And now, she never felt so safe.

* * *

The eleven o'clock news broke the news to the rest of the City that Helena Wells had subdued a gang of thugs and saved the people.

"Detective Tierney, can you tell us how Ms. Wells was able to capture these guys and the NYPD couldn't?" a reporter asked and the cop knew that question was coming.

"I sincerely don't know anyone like that woman. Now, we are not encouraging citizens to take things into their own hands believe me. Ms. Wells was very fortunate tonight. She could have been seriously injured or caused others to get injured," Jane said because she couldn't openly endorse what Helena did or she's have her hands full of vigilantes. "It just worked out this time," Jane said and wouldn't take any more questions.

* * *

The men were booked at the station. Jane made one stop before heading home. She went to the ER where the leader of the gang was awaiting treatment on his broken bone and dislocated shoulder.

"Hector," Jane said and slapped his arm on purpose. "Oh sorry, bad arm?"

"You wait until I get out," he spat at the cop and the office offered to hold him down, but Jane waved him off.

"Me and Hector go way back, don't we Hector? Now seeing how we're old friends, I'm here to give you a piece of advice," Jane said chewing a new stick of gum.

"You say it to my lawyer, bitch," the man said.

"Yeah, he ain't here. So I'm going to tell you," Jane said leaning in close. "Don't you go near the woman who you know did this to you …..or the entire NYPD force will be all over your ass that the asses of your entire family, Hector. _Capiche_?" Jane said and then patted his shoulder.

The man cried out in pain. "Oh, bad shoulder? Sorry Hector," Jane said smiling.

* * *

Helena held onto Myka closely all night. Myka finally fell asleep, but was obviously having trouble because she kept waking up with a start. Helena would kiss her head, and gently brush her fingers along her face and Myka would go back to sleep for a little bit.

"It's okay Myka, I am here," Helena would repeat until she felt Myka's body give into the slumber.

"I will always be here."

* * *

**Looking forward as always ... you make my day.  
**


	26. Connections

**This chapter was a challenge – this is a difficult morning for everyone. Yet, I have these funny lines to put in so I hope they bring some levity, not confusion.**

**Thank you to Mottskid for the Victorian Expression that Helena utters – and confuses the life out of Jane. It was just too good not to put in here.  
**

**To wiffyscoob, M4BW, and many others who commented on Myka's canon – Myka's going to struggle with being the _perceived_ weak one - about being in Helena's shadow – but we all know she's a strong person in her own right. The perceptions are her own and she will struggle with them. I would never want to do her an injustice by making her appear weak.**

**Pete's been absent but only because so much has been going on with Helena and Myka. He's back and will continue to be. **

**Also - tried to describe Eileen a little more for you - so you get the idea. If this does not do it, I'll Twitter her picture.  
**

**FYI - the world's largest department store - Macy's in New York - is also responsible for the Thanksgiving Day Parade (think Miracle on 34th Street). **

* * *

**Connections**

As soon as Helena moved in bed, Myka tightened her grip on her even though she was sleeping. Helena knew the woman in her arms was having nightmares from the murmuring and unsettled sleep. She was all too familiar with what waited for people who experienced trauma when they slept. She continued to kiss Myka's head and touched her face to coax her back to safety throughout the night.

Leena got past the crowd of reporters that the police kept behind the barricades when she arrived at the townhouse the next morning. She opened the papers when she got into the kitchen.

The Daily News read:

"_War of the Worlds - Helena Wells, CEO, declares war on gang in New York"_

And the New York Post read:

"_Kicking Ass Time Machine - Helena Wells, sends thugs into another time zone with ass kicking on train". _

The Mayor's Office was flooded with calls to give Helena an official position in his administration and some went so far as to suggest she should have his job. Not the way he wanted to celebrate his recent reelection.

* * *

Myka opened her eyes to see Helena's smile and she felt relieved. Her unconscious mind had replayed the train scene over and over, none of the outcomes good.

"Good morning darling," Helena said softly.

"Hi," Myka said and Helena could hear the tired in her voice.

"I'm wondering if you should stay here today," Helena suggested.

"Where will you be?" Myka asked.

"I have to go to work…," Helena started to explain.

"Then that is where I will be," Myka said and Helena knew there was no room for discussing it. Myka could be very stubborn in her own way.

"The press will be all over this, darling," Helena said.

"I want to be with you," Myka said.

Helena pulled Myka into her and decided they would go at whatever pace Myka needed. She was not going to push Myka on any issue, but rather take her lead.

"How did you know, Helena?" Myka said looking up at her.

Helena looked into the green eyes she had studied for hours. In them, she saw the storm of feelings Myka felt.

"I think we have a gift, Myka. I'm not sure how, because the Warehouse never told me anything about your _One_ being as connected as you are to me. And they never said I would share such emotional sensations with the person I picked," Helena explained. "It's a gift."

Helena kissed her gently and Myka pulled her in hard. She squeezed Helena in her arms as if she could not bear to let her go. Myka was still taking in what happened – and her psyche would only let her deal with so much. She knew Helena had saved her – and that either one of them could have been seriously hurt. It was too much for Myka to deal with alone. She needed to keep seeing Helena to assure herself she was okay.

"Do you want Leena to bring up breakfast?" Helena asked and then rang the woman when Myka said yes.

Leena brought up tea and fruit and toast and asked if they were okay. Helena assured her they were, but asked Leena to sit with Myka while she showered. Myka felt self-conscious, but didn't refuse the offer. Helena rushed so that Myka wouldn't be separated from her for too long. Then Myka showered, but left the door open – something she'd never done before.

Helena whispered to Leena - "Get Irene on the phone. I'm sure she's heard all about this, but tell her we need to keep an eye on Myka today. I want her calendar checked and tell Millie to make sure no one bothers her," Helena ordered.

Helena could hear the water running so she went into her closet_. Was it a subconscious selection on her part that she chose to wear leather that day? _ Her forty six hundred dollar _Fendi_ peplum black letter jacket covered her black _Alexander Wang_ eighty dollar t shirt, and her six hundred dollar _Alberta Ferretti_ gray twill pants. The _Gucci_ Beverly patent leather T-bar pumps tipped the outfit back to feminine. Everything was transferred into the _Fendi_ 2Jours leather pocketbook.

Myka's selection was easier. She had only brought a few outfits up with her from her apartment. Helena was already seeing this as a problem. After last night, she felt they needed to address it soon.

Myka wore a _White House/Black Market_ jersey dress in magenta that hugged her tall and slender shape. The faux surplice neckline allowed just the hint of the top of her breasts to show – but enough to make Helena sigh when she saw her in it. Myka pulled up black stockings and stretch ankle boots as Helena sat there glued to the small bench. If there was a lovelier sight to Helena, it was only when the reverse happened at night.

"I love that dress on you," Helena said truthfully. "Where did you get it?"

"Thanks. I bought it at Macy's," Myka said of her recent shopping trip.

"The parade people?" Helena asked perplexed and made Myka smile for the first time that day.

"Yes, the _parade_ people," Myka said kissing her retail store challenged lover.

"Myka, perhaps we…can….discuss …you moving here," Helena said slowly as Myka bent over and Helena lost her ability to speak in complete sentences.

"Are you saying that because I could not take care of myself?" Myka snapped and surprised Helena.

"What? No! I am suggesting it because I want you here," Helena said aware that Myka was struggling.

"Can we talk about this later?" Myka asked annoyed.

"Of course darling," Helena said –quietly.

Myka's thoughts flooded her brain while she was in the shower. The media rush about Helena saving the day also meant pointing out that everyone else froze – including Myka. She had never branded herself as brave, but _coward_ was hard to swallow. Then she felt guilty for feeling anything but gratitude that Helena was there and they were safe.

Leena came up to say that Detective Tierney was downstairs and wanted to know if she could talk to them. Helena said she would go down first, since Myka was still putting the finishing touches to her makeup on. She jerked her head for Leena to stay with Myka.

* * *

"Good morning, Ms. Wells," Jane said and apologized for the intrusion, but explained it would be better than at the station.

"Detective," Helena said.

"How is Myka?" Jane asked because she understood a thing or two about what victims go through.

"She's not up to dick, I fear," Helena said in a quiet voice.

"She's what? Not up to? What are…what are we talking about here?" Jane asked confused.

"Oh sorry – English expression," Helena said of her archaic saying. "I don't think she's doing well."

"Yeah, well that's to be expected. You okay?" Jane asked.

"Yes, thank you, I am well," Helena answered.

Jane asked Helena to tell her about the specifics of the night before and Helena did with great haste. She wanted to get it over with and didn't want Jane asking Myka anything.

"I eventually have to talk to her," Jane explained.

"Give her some time today," Helena said.

"Listen, I want you to be careful. It's not like this guy or his fellow gang members don't know who you are," Jane said. "He could be out on the streets again soon."

In light of what happened, Jane had seriously considered contacting the judge to ask him to commute Helena's sentence when the Brit said –

"If any one of them comes near her, I will kill them," Helena growled and Jane believed she meant it.

Maybe that therapy would help this woman deal with whatever demons she was fighting because Jane was sure she was.

"Yeah? And where will Ms. Bering be when they haul your ass to Rikers Island?" Jane asked of the inevitable consequence of prison. "Stop and think, okay Wells?" Jane said. "And don't be stupid. You got lucky."

"_Luck_ had nothing to do with it," Helena said in her usual tone with the Detective.

"You are the most stubborn woman I have ever had the displeasure of proving wrong," Jane said.

* * *

"How long are you going to be here?" Claudia asked Steve who had spent the night on her couch.

"They have to fumigate the apartment today and tomorrow, so two days at most," he said feeling unwelcomed. He opened his eyes surprised his hostess was already up and dressed. "What? What are you wearing?" he asked pulling back to take it all in.

In all the time he knew Claudia and spent time with her, he had never seen her dressed like this.

"What? It's my outfit," Claudia said defensively of the pencil navy with white polka dot skirt, white long sleeved blouse with a navy sweater tied around her shoulders.

"Did you forget with the country club was?" Steve teased.

"Stop. I just wanted to try something a little more...feminine," Claudia tried.

"You mean a little more... Eileen," Steve said and put his arms up in a defensive stance when she threw a pillow.

"Too much?" Claudia said of her outfit that ended in navy flats.

"If you were attending Princeton, no. If you're going to work, maybe. What's up Muffy?" he asked and howled at his own joke.

"Are you sure you the fumes are really that harmful?" she asked. "What am I supposed to wear then?" Claudia asked feeling her attempt at being more girlish had failed.

"How about what you like to wear?" Steve said patting her knee. "You want to be her girlfriend, not her twin," he pointed out.

"She's so …..," Claudia said looking up.

"Katy?" Steve filled in.

"And I'm so …," the frustrated woman said.

"Gaga?" her friend asked referring to the scientific classification of personality as either _Katy Perr_y of _Lady Gaga_.

"Yes," Claudia said and sat back on the couch with her legs far apart.

"Yeah, I think we need to work up to this outfit. How about you just wear your usual comfortable stuff? I think that's one of the things the little goober loves about you," he said.

"Don't call her that," Claudia said seriously.

"Oh we got it bad," Steve said and put the pillow up to defend himself.

Claudia got a text and bolted to get her stuff. "She's going to Helena's. She can't wait for work. I told her they were okay, but she's freaking out and she's headed to Central Park West," Claudia yelled as she ran in circles getting her bag. Steve watched as his friend struggled with the lack of bulkiness in her shoes. She had to adjust her gait as she walked in the flats.

"I'm not missing this show for the world," Steve said determined to get to work early that day.

Claudia didn't have time to change. She ran out the door and took the train uptown, praying she would get there before her Brooklyn friend. Eileen indeed was on her way there. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got there, or if Helena would let her in (as if), but she was going.

* * *

Helena did not care for Jane's tone warning her …of anything. She heard Myka coming down the stairs and decided not to pursue the argument.

"Myka darling, Detective Tierney is here, but I explained that you might not want to …," Helena said gently, but Myka cut her off.

"I can speak to her," Myka said more sharply than she intended. She saw the surprised look in Helena's eyes.

"OK," Helena said slowly.

Myka wanted to apologize and tell Helena she didn't know what was going on and that she felt all confused, but she didn't want to cry. Instead, she went into the living room where the detective was and closed the door.

"Myka, this can wait," Jane offered.

"No, it's okay, CJ, thank you," Myka said taking a seat.

Jane asked her to tell her what happened in her own words and Myka did. It was all very vivid to her and given her memory, she recalled everything detail. She noticed the man's clothing, the tattoo on his neck, the smell of his clothes, the woman who screamed out to God over and over until one of the thugs told her to shut up. She knew everything that happened and Jane wrote it all down.

"Myka, sometimes after something like this…..," Jane started and Myka's stern look made Jane stop mid sentence.

"Fall apart? Need therapy? Need drugs? Can't function? What CJ? What happens?" Myka asked sharply.

"People feel a lot of things after things like this. Like they shoulda done something or that they think how something worse coulda happened. It can play with your head," Jane said sitting down next to Myka.

"Yes," Myka said and put her eyes down.

"All I'm saying here Myka is don't shut Helena out, ok? You need to talk it out with someone," Jane said.

"Why? So she can save me again?" Myka said getting to the real feeling.

"Listen Myka, what Helena did was very brave and also very stupid. She took on several men twice her size and while I know why she did it, I can't condone it. It's not all _knights in shining armor_ as your head might be telling you," Jane said trying to give Myka a different perspective. "People like that sometimes need more protection than people like us."

Myka looked at the detective. "I feel …foolish for being angry with her," Myka said unable to look Jane in the eye. "She put herself in danger for me."

"Yes, I know. She's brave, I'll give her that. But my sense tells me Myka, you do the same for her every day. Maybe not as theatrical as beating a thug on a train, but in smaller ways – more ways even. That's just my sense," Jane said patting Myka's knee as she got up.

"Thanks CJ," Myka said finding solace in her words. _Could that be true_?

* * *

Suddenly there was a commotion outside with high pitched yelling. A cop knocked on the door and opened it.

"Detective, we got a woman out here who is insisting on coming in. Eileen Sullivan?" he said.

"Let her in before she bites your ankle, Officer," Jane said of the woman in question. "You people are the craziest bunch I ever had to work with."

Jane walked into the foyer where the five foot four inch- shoulder length blonde haired woman was poking at the officer.

"OK, Ms. Sullivan. You don't want your first run in with the law to be for assaulting an officer," she said as she grabbed the woman's arm gently.

"Where is she?" Eileen asked and the panic in her voice was palpable.

"I'm sorry, she got away from me," Claudia said running through the door.

"Shorter leashes, I keep saying," Jane said to Claudia and then looked at her preppy outfit which had to stand out to catch Jane's attention. She rarely noticed couture unless it was on a dead body or at a crime scene.

"What did you... dress in her closet?" Jane asked much to Claudia's chagrin. Now Eileen looked at the detective with the fury still in her pale blue eyes.

"Hey Wells," Jane called out and spun Eileen around like the lightweight she was and took her by the back of her arms. "This one is all yours," she said when Helena came out.

Eileen broke free of Jane's light grip and ran to Helena. She had been so afraid that the woman suffered injuries that the press wasn't reporting that she was crazy. She rushed at Helena who opened her arms instinctively to grab her.

"Are you okay? Are you okay?" Eileen asked and Helena hugged her closely and told her yes that she was. "And Ms. Bering? She must have been so scared."

"Ms. Bering is okay," Helena said and Myka came out of the living room. Claudia couldn't hold back anymore and grabbed Myka. Her embarrassment swelled and she let go quickly, coughing and saying she was glad they were okay.

"Thank you Claudia," Myka said understanding the girl's feelings.

"We're one farm short of being the _Walton's_," Jane said to the cop at the door who laughed.

Helena immediately looked at Myka and searched her face for something that would tell her they were okay. Myka smiled – not only at the image of Helena holding Eileen in her arms, but of Helena – her _One_.

Jane went out the front and Eileen and Claudia went to the kitchen.

"Are we okay?" Helena asked because this was her one real concern.

"Yes, Helena – we are always okay," Myka said kissing Helena on the lips to assure her. Even when she was wrestling with her feelings, the one thing she was sure of was how she felt about Helena. It was the most solid thing in her life.

* * *

Pete was in the kitchen waiting to take everyone to work. He had arranged for the police to keep people off the side streets so he could lead the women to the car out the back. He had called Steve and told them they would meet with the security team first thing at work. Now that Helena had made enemies with the gang members, no chances could be taken. His dark clothes reflected his mood as he took this threat very seriously.

Claudia spoke with Leena and assured her she and her team would be back to check on the security system in the house. There was one in place and it was working fine. It was the user who was creating the problem.

"I'm so glad they're okay," Eileen confided in Claudia as they waited for everyone to come to the car.

"Yeah, me too. Gotta be rough on Myka though," Claudia said.

"Why?" Eileen asked taking note of Claudia's outfit and smiling.

"It can be a blow to your ego when you're rescued, you know, like you couldn't do it yourself," Claudia said and spoke from personal experience.

"Remember Claudia, being rescued comes in all different shapes and sizes," Eileen said. "Myka may never know just how many times she's saved Helena."

And with that the youngest sage stepped into the car to go to work.

"I think you channel Yoda," Claudia asked getting in alongside her.

* * *

**Let's not forget Myka's rescue at the Warehouse - Helena will remind her of that. **

**Thanks for reading along and especially for your extremely kind words. I feel most fortunate to have  
such kind readers. **


	27. Bankers Hours

**Bankers Hours**

Irene had spoken to Helena and received her orders. Myka was to be carefully watched throughout the day and no one was to bother her. Only people she already had meetings with – like the investment bankers – were to be allowed access to her. Millie was to be on alert and to contact Eileen immediately if she suspected anything.

The women arrived together and avoided the media that found their way to Wells Corp. Jane had warned Helena not to flaunt her exploits or some people might want to imitate her. That's when Helena asked her if these lectures were part of what one received for paying such high New York City taxes.

"Helena?" Myka said going up in the elevator.

"Yes darling?" Helena said too quickly.

"Did you tell Mrs. Frederic or anyone else to be your lookout today?" Myka asked.

"Did I…. what? Why would I….. do that?" Helena said with the telltale sign of lying because she could not look Myka in the eye.

"Helena?" Myka said giving her a second chance to answer.

"I might have…," Helena said running her finger along the railing inside the elevator car, "…suggested that Millie not …allow anyone to bother you," she said truthfully.

"Oh Helena, how will you come down to see me then? She won't let you in," Myka smiled and leaned into her. "Call them off, Helena," Myka said smiling- but there was no mistaking she meant it.

"Yes dear," Helena said and crossed her heart when Myka gave her a warning look to do it.

* * *

"They are the stuff of legends," Eileen said to Claudia. "They will write about their love someday," she mused.

"Maybe you could write the stories?" Claudia suggested thinking of how Watson wrote about Sherlock's adventures.

"I…like your outfit," Eileen said finally having a minute to notice.

"Thanks! Do you like it?" Claudia said and her uncomfortableness was clear.

"You can wear anything! Did you wear this …for me?" Eileen asked of the style.

"No, well maybe, yes," Claudia said and blushed.

"They will write about you, too, Claudia Donovan and about how thoughtful you are. I like you in your other clothes," Eileen said and Claudia immediately sighed her relief.

"Really? Cause this is nice, don't get me wrong, but I can't do this every day," the techie let out.

Eileen laughed and pulled her into her. "You are so sweet!"

Claudia had never been described as 'sweet' especially by anyone as sweet as her friend.

* * *

Eileen went back to her desk after brining Helena her tea and took call after call about the incident.

"Ms. Winfrey, I know this is the third time you're calling, but Ms. Wells has instructed me not to put through any calls," Eileen said to the media mogul. "Yes, of course I will tell her. Yes, ma'am, I do watch your Soulful Sundays."

Eileen put another check next to the woman's name to show she had called a third time. She had listed her right after Diane Sawyer, David Letterman and the producers of The View. She explained to each one – as she had done dozens of times before, Helena did not do interviews. In fact, the only shows that Helena would consider going on were the business shows where she was invited to discuss what she saw in the biomedical field's future. She was a visionary when it came to that.

* * *

Steve met with Pete and the security team as soon as everyone was there. They had two major concerns – the first of course was the attention Helena was getting from the daring rescue on the train. They had to protect her from the media and the potential threat of gang members seeking revenge. The other major concern was that Helena wanted no part of added security.

"The only way I see this happening is if we point out to her that she is not the only one we are concerned about," Pete said hoping Helena would accept that.

"What about the house?" Steve asked.

"Claudia and her team are going there this morning. I'd like you to go with them and see if we're up to speed on that system there," Pete said.

It was decided to tighten up security in the building as well. After all, three CIA Agents had gained access simply by flashing their badges.

* * *

Myka assured Millie that she was okay and informed her that things were to be 'as usual' and that she was not to listen to Ms. Wells if she suggested anything differently. Her appointment that morning was with the partner from the investment bank that was handling the IPO of Helena's company in the process of going public. It meant that Helena would surrender private ownership of Wells Corp so that it could be a publicly traded company on the stock exchange. It was a labor intensive process that required a great deal of work in assessing whether the company was viable and what the decision would do to the future of the company. Ideally, it would bring in more money as people bought the shares of stock. It also opened it up to being taken over by other companies. Something Helena's competitors prayed for daily.

Before a company went public, the investment bankers would secure money from investors on behalf of the company wishing to go public. The CEO of the company going public wanted to be in the most capable hands so that the transition went smoothly.

Bridget Cummings was the senior partner from Goldman Sachs in charge of the underwriting of Wells Corp and she was extremely capable. She was a graduate of the top ranked Wharton School of Business and a workaholic who bled her company's colors. There were reasons Bridget worked so many hours and it had nothing to do with her work ethic. The skill set that brought her promotions and early partnership, didn't always work for her in her private life. She was aggressive and went after what she wanted, but she was in love with the chase more than the capture. She had met with Myka a few times and spoke to her on the phone daily now that the deal was getting closer to happening. She respected Myka and knew she was good at what she did.

Bridget met with Helena once – and they didn't exactly click. Just because two strong people had the same goal, didn't mean they worked well together. Now that they were this far into the development, Helena technically needed Bridget more than Bridget needed Helena. A fact that escaped only one of them. In the land where time is money, Helena could not afford to start the process over with someone else if she ever hoped to realize this dream.

Helena happily relinquished the follow-up meetings to Myka since she trusted her implicitly and knew Myka was better at this give and take that was a necessary evil of the progression. That meant Helena never saw the investment banker with Myka or she surely would have noticed the smallest gestures increasing over time to gain Myka's favor. Helena may have even given the woman kudos for how slick she was – if she didn't have her in a choke-hold. Suddenly, Bridget was honing her social skills because she finally found someone worth taking the time for. She knew as well as the rest of the world, that Myka and Helena were a couple, but she had been through enough office affairs to know – they didn't last.

* * *

There are few ways to impress a person in Manhattan. Hiring a five-star chef, live musicians and a carriage ride through Central Park are certainly ways to go. For those who are testing the waters, being a bit more subtle is in order. Getting them a '_cronut'_ from _Dominique Ansel's_ bakery in SOHO was one way. The incredible delicacy had been created and introduced by the bakery, and became iconic within a short time. Lines circled the block every - yes _every_ – morning for the tasty treat that was a unique combination of croissant and donut. This was the only place one could procure the world renown delicacy and Bridget was bringing one to Myka the morning after reading her ordeal on the train. Offerings of live animals to the gods were less impressive than one _cronut_ in a small bakery box.

"Do you know I walk by there every day?" Myka said when Bridget offered her the delicacy.

"Really?" Bridget said even though she knew exactly where Myka lived. "Well, I hope you enjoy it."

"You didn't have to go to all this bother," Myka said because she knew someone waited in line for over two hours.

"No bother at all. I just thought you could use a treat this morning after the ordeal you went through last night," Bridget said extending a hand across the desk. In spite of how uncomfortable Myka was at the mention of it, she didn't want to be rude and pull her hand away.

"Myka, I just have to say how much I admire your bravery," Bridget said truthfully.

"Mine?" Myka said because she assumed the bravery spotlight was Helena's.

"I don't know how you stayed so calm! I would have screamed my head off and that wouldn't have helped at all," the woman said.

Bridget was dressed in the _Armani Colle_zioni wool faux Gilet jacket that gave the appearance of layered separates and worn with straight legged pants in the same color. Bridget's light brown long wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders and she had a habit of swinging it back by twisting her head quickly. She was smart and to the point - and Myka appreciated that because it made their meetings more productive.

"I don't think I was calm as much as frozen," Myka said laughing an uncomfortable laugh.

"Still, you didn't pass out and one report says you recalled everything with vivid detail," Bridget said. "That had to help."

Myka was both embarrassed with the topic and flattered. She knew that everyone would be talking about Helena's actions, not hers. And until Bridget pointed out that there was an upside, she was glad no one talked about it.

"Thank you," Myka said with downcast eyes and the slightest blush that Bridget found endearing. Bridget took that opportunity to eye Myka up and down – her curves accentuated in the tight-fitting dress. Bridget's eyes scanned the neckline until she felt Myka's eyes on her.

"Well, here are the reports with the latest data analysis of Wells potential stock offering. We're looking at a possible New York Stock Exchange position. We need the latest figures to decide where to put the opening offering at. This isn't your typical social media stock, so we really need to lock in the investors sooner rather than later," Bridget explained looking at her IPad.

"I can have those numbers to you later this afternoon," Myka said looking at her calendar.

"Damn, I have meetings all day now. Any chance we could do it tonight over drinks?" Bridget asked.

Myka hesitated until Bridget suggested _Robert Restaurant_ which was located in the _Museum of Arts and Design_ building in Columbus Circle, blocks from the townhouse.

"About six o'clock?" Bridget asked and Myka looked at her phone. Helena had meetings until seven and her first anger management session at eight pm. It would give her plenty of time.

"Yes that should work," Myka said putting it down.

The tall woman stood up and gathered her things. "I do hope you enjoy your cronut," Bridget said and Myka thanked her again. She walked to the door with the investment banker and opened the door.

"I am very glad you're okay," Bridget said as she shook Myka's hand with both of hers – and held onto to it for a second longer that business people do.

"Thank you," Myka said smiling.

Millie watched the banker leave and eyed her suspiciously. There was something about her she didn't like. Bridget waited for the elevator and when the doors opened, Helena was getting off.

"Ms. Wells," Bridget said in a hurry.

"Yes, I am," Helena said because she couldn't remember the woman's name. Nor did she have any interest in her. She was on her way to see Myka.

* * *

"How are you doing, darling?" Helena said poking her head into Myka's office.

"I am good, Helena. How are you? I imagine you must have your hands full with the media stuff upstairs?" Myka asked.

"Actually, my hands are quite empty," Helena smiled. "What is this?"

"Oh, Ms. Cummings brought it. It's a pastry," Myka said and missed Helena's dramatic eye roll.

"Did you remember you have your first session with Dr. Hall's group tonight at eight?" Myka asked.

"Oh bloody hell," Helena said having never bothered to check.

"I have to go over the final numbers with Ms. Cummings tonight at six," Myka said and Helena sat up straight in the chair. "We're meeting at Robert Restaurant. I'll be done by 6:45."

"I will go with you," Helena said.

Ordinarily, Myka would have liked that very much, but today she was feeling like Helena was babysitting her and she resisted it. "Actually, you have a meeting until seven if your calendar is up to date," Myka said looking on the Director's page on the company intranet.

"I will cancel," Helena said.

"No, you will go to yours and I will go to mine and we will meet after. Don't you trust me, Helena?" Myka said almost kidding.

"Of course I do!" Helena said feigning hurt. "I do not trust her."

And she had good reason not to.

* * *

**Come on 69raggaetongirl - Jane's looking pretty good about now, isn't she? **


	28. Cummings and Goings

**Welcome back QLB. Your post had us in stitches. Ouch. I loved your suggestion for the title of this chapter and would have stolen it were it not for the fact that I'm over my limit of for plagiarisms.**

**I won't comment on the condition of this chapter other than to say I'm in the process of getting technical help from way up North – (not with the story – real technical help) and the poor woman has been through enough today.**

**The 'drink up' word is for all those playing. **

* * *

**Cummings and Goings**

Claudia and her team reprogrammed the security system with fingerprint technology. Now all Helena had to do was put her hand on the door and it would recognize her fingerprints. Anyone who needed access – including Myka and Leena were set up on the system.

Pete suggested that Steve take on the duties of bodyguard for Myka and was expecting an argument from Helena when instead she suggested a trial run. "Let's see how good he really is," Helena said and suggested he try to stay out of sight while watching Myka that night at her six o'clock meeting.

"Uhm boss. You know bodyguards are usually in plain sight yes? You know they are supposed to deter people, not jump out afterwards," Pete pointed out.

"Of course," Helena said – but thought this would be a great way to test Steve's skills. Pete said okay and explained it to Steve.

"So I'm hiding from the person I'm protecting?" Steve the pragmatist questioned.

"Yeah," Pete said.

This made Helena feel a lot better about Myka being off on her own after work. It was only one day after she had a gun pointed at her and Helena knew Myka was still dealing with the reality of what happened.

* * *

When Myka left work, she entertained the thought of take the subway uptown, but she couldn't. She wrestled with herself, but her hand was up hailing a cab before she knew it.

'I miss you,' Helena texted to Myka that evening as she went to her meeting and Myka went uptown to bring Bridget the report.

'Me too. See you soon,' Myka typed back.

* * *

Bridget Cummings was trained to anticipate her client's needs. When Myka arrived, she was already seated at a small table and there were two drinks waiting.

"I'm so glad we could do this out of the office," Bridget said as she stood up when Myka got there. "I figured you for a vodka tonic or whiskey neat – I went with the vodka," Bridget smiled.

"You're good," Myka said of the alcoholic beverages. "Thanks. Here's the final numbers that I got this afternoon," Myka said handing over the report. Bridget took it and put it down without looking at it.

"Thanks," she said taking her glass. "Here's to a successful launch," and Myka thought she meant the IPO and took up her glass for the toast and clinked Bridget's. "….and whatever else it brings."

"I think you'll see that the last quarter projections are very encouraging," Myka said of her company's earnings.

"Oh, I'm sure Helena will make a ton of money with her bionic gloves and – what were they? Handcuffs? She is an interesting woman, isn't she?" Bridget said taking another sip.

"Yes," Myka smiled. She, too, took another sip of the vodka drink and it felt smooth going down.

"How are you doing, Myka? I hope you're not ignoring yourself in this whole ordeal? You've got to take care of yourself too," Bridget said.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," Myka said unnerved by the attention.

"I was mugged once. Working late, couldn't get a cab, decided to walk it. Guy grabbed me – put a knife to my neck and demanded money. I was lucky that's all he wanted," Bridget shared.

"Oh Bridget, I'm so sorry," Myka said because it was easy for her to feel sorry for someone else's plight.

"I shook it off, went back to work the next day, and figured I was over it. Or so I thought. Had panic attacks for six months before I went to see a shrink and worked on it. I took some self-defense classes. Not that I would ever have the presence of mind to use it, but it made me feel better. My recommendation? Take something – do something – to make yourself feel like you're in control," the banker shared.

"Thanks, that's good advice," Myka said.

"Glad I could help," Bridget said and touched Myka's arm.

* * *

Steve wasn't happy with this assignment at all. He didn't like spying on the person he was supposed to be watching and got Pete on his phone.

"Look, this just doesn't feel right," Steve complained.

"Does she know you're there?" Pete asked.

"No, I don't think so. I'm at the bar, they're sitting at a table," Steve said.

The next exchange would be open to debate for some time. Pete said he'd ask _Helena_ and Steve heard the _hell with this_ …..Pete said _go to her_ …and he meant he'd go to Helena and Steve thought he meant he should _go to Myka_. The bar was loud and something was definitely lost in translation. So when Bridget said she had more questions and excused herself to go to the ladies room, Steve approached Myka.

"Hey Ms. Bering," he said looking nervous. Myka smiled and looked around to see who else was with him.

"I just wanted to let you know that we thought it would be best for you to have someone with you now and so – I'm that someone," Steve said. "I just wanted to let you know I'm here and I'll stay out of the way."

"Steve? Who is _we_?" Myka asked knowing bloody well who it was.

"Oh well, we had a meeting and Pete thought it would be a good idea and we didn't have time to update everyone you know except Ms. Wells who said I should be here and then …," Steve said without taking a breath.

"It's okay, I know who _we_ is and I'll speak to _her_ later. Thank you," Myka said because she could tell how uncomfortable the man was being in the middle of this.

"Okay good, so I'll be at the bar – not drinking in case you were worried," Steve said leaving before Bridget got back.

Myka shook her head and smiled. Even when she agreed to one thing, Helena managed to find a way around it. They would have to talk about that.

* * *

The waiter came over with hors d'oeuvre and another two drinks that Bridget ordered. Myka looked at her watch at saw it was 6:30. She had no intention of touching the second drink until she tasted the petite spicy meat triangular pocket and needed something cold and fast and grabbed the drink.

Bridget came back and sat down, happy to see Myka eating.

"So here's my question, Myka. What do you get out of all of this? I mean, I know you will get shares in the company – all the Directors do in particular, but what do you like most about working at Wells?" Bridget asked.

"I love working with Ms. Wells of course. She's brilliant. And I love the work itself, the people," Myka said.

Bridget asked Myka about her background, where she grew up, went to school. They talked about being bibliophiles, and how they loved their jobs. It was the nicest hour Myka had out of work - without her work friends or Helena.

"Hmm," Bridget said and looked over the report one more time. "I think this is everything I need," she finally said. It was almost seven o'clock.

"Good, I'm glad," Myka said getting her bag.

"You know I'd be lying if I said I didn't already know I was barking up the wrong tree here," Bridget said coyly.

Myka turned her head to look at her until she got what she meant. Bridget smiled at how beautiful Myka was.

"Oh, yes Bridget – I'm –eh – flattered. Really. Helena and I are together –you know – really together," Myka said smiling and then panicked she may have misunderstood.

"Yes, I know, but I've had my share of office affairs. You're both working under intense conditions and they're at your side all day. You think of them as associates until one day they smile a certain way or do something to impress you. So you give into the lust because there's attraction and who has time to date really? It's hot and powerful and passionate even. You love that they know exactly how you like your coffee or how they touch your foot in a meeting when no one else knows. But, then one day they do something to really annoy you – cross a boundary or try to tell you to do something like they have claims on you and it all falls apart. Take it from me, it's messy. I'm just saying, if for some reason it doesn't work out, I hope you'll keep me in mind," Bridget said.

She said it so nicely that it made it hard to hear the thinly veiled wish in her message.

"We're good then about all of this?" Myka said and meant could Bridget still do her job.

"Oh don't worry, Myka. I would never jeopardize an account with a client. Even if I'm just the slightest bit jealous of her ….. _portfolio_," Bridget said boldly and smiled.

Steve looked over when he saw the women stand up and figured he'd wait for Myka to approach him or he'd meet her downstairs. He was glad it all worked out. He took one more sip of soda and…glanced back over and choked.

Bridget had just leaned over and kissed Myka on the cheek. Flat out - full on kiss. He could tell Myka was surprised by it.

"Don't worry Myka, I won't do that again," Bridget said when she saw how uncomfortable it made Myka.

"Please don't," Myka said overriding her Midwestern politeness.

"Understood," Bridget said because she really did like Myka.

* * *

Bridget walked to the elevator and Myka walked to the bar. Steve was so nervous he couldn't look at Myka. "Ready to go, Ms. Bering?" he said sipping his soda.

"If you are," Myka said.

"Car is downstairs," Steve said rushing to get the elevator.

'_We are going to talk about this bodyguard thing as soon as I get ho_me,' Myka texted Helena who was just getting in the door.

"Oh bloody hell," Helena said of what she thought was Steve's failed covert operation.

At 7:15, Myka put her hand on the newly installed security plate and the lock opened.

* * *

"Hello Myka," Helena said put her hands up. "I can explain. There was a meeting and Mr. Lattimer suggested that we assign Mr. Jinx to your detail and I thought he should start right away and so we sent him to your meeting where he was supposed to keep quiet until you needed a ride home, but apparently he failed at that," Helena spewed walking backwards slowly into the library. She only stopped when she bumped into the sofa. "How was your meeting with the creampuff lady?"

"I wish you would consult me on these decisions, Helena, before you make them," Myka said feeling more relaxed that she should considering she was annoyed. The drink and a half was helping her remain calm. "The meeting was good."

"You're right, you're absolutely right," Helena said - for the first time in her life. "I was just worried. I think you jumped back quickly Myka without giving yourself time," she said as Myka moved closer and leaned into her.

"I'm okay," Myka assured her and kissed her lips. Myka loved when Helena apologized because she had a tendency to stick out her lower lip as if the action made her pout.

"I was thinking maybe I could show you some kempo," Helena said touching Myka's chin.

"You know, that's a very good idea," Myka said not sharing who else suggested it.

"It's not an easy form to learn, but I think you're a quick study," Helena said.

"I will do my best,' Myka said touching Helena's lip.

"It's been proven that we feel better when we feel in control," Helena shared.

"Is that a fact?" Myka said smiling at Helena's suggestion.

"Yes," Helena said running the back of her fingers along Myka's face.

"Let's put that theory to the test, shall we? Let's go to your first session and see how you do?" Myka said leaning in, but something caught Helena's attention. She turned Myka's face to the right quickly.

_Was-that- pink- lipstick- on- her- cheek? _

"Did that woman ….kiss you?" Helena said – her teeth clenched.

"What? Oh Helena, it was nothing – she thought – she knows – I told her never to do it again. She was ..attracted…," Myka said and each turn she made seemed to upset Helena more.

"I will - I swear I will…," Helena said, but Myka pulled her back.

"Do you trust me?" the green-eyed woman asked holding Helena in her gaze.

"Of course I do," Helena protested.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Myka said – pleased that Helena was jealous, but worried about the timing. "Now, let's go to your anger management class," Myka said pulling Helena to get her coat. She got a tissue and wiped the lipstick stain off her cheek.

"I'm still going to bloody set that woman straight," Helena said under her breath.

"That's my girl. Don't open with that tonight though okay? I want to get back before midnight," Myka said gently pulling her out the door to go.

* * *

They had agreed that Pete would take them the short distance to the therapist's office where the group met.

"I will not bloody hell wear one of those _Hello My Name is_ tags," Helena said and Pete bit his lip at the thought.

"I really don't think you'll need to do that," Myka said.

They were there within minutes and went in the rear building entrance to avoid any press. As promised, Myka walked Helena into the waiting room where Helena took the clipboard of forms and refused to fill them out. Myka took the forms and said they would send them in.

At eight o'clock, the therapist's door opened and she greeted Helena cordially. She introduced herself to Myka. Myka's first impression was that she was very warm.

"Ms. Wells, since many of our group members have been here for some time, I thought it would be a good idea to let them know a new member was joining us tonight. Everyone else is inside already. Now usually what we do is introduce ourselves, and talk a little about what brought us to the group," the young woman said. Then she handed Helena the customary name tag. Helena took it, turned to Myka and handed it to her.

"Oh ok," Dr. Hall said.

Helena eyed the woman without saying a word. She took a deep breath, smiled at Myka and went inside. She could tell from her posture that Helena was there in body, maybe not in spirit.

Myka had a sneaky suspicion this was what it was like when you dropped your child off at kindergarten the first day.

You weren't sure they would really learn anything, but you just hoped they play nice with the other kids.

* * *

**Many of you pointed out that Myka would need (as we would) help to face her feelings about the event. **

**I sent her back so soon to move the story along, but will address this for her. Many thanks to everyone. **


	29. In Session

**A/N The challenge of this chapter was to address the issue of Helena's anger but not confuse it with the subway (sorry QLB –Metro is for places like Boston and DC) incident which was an example of Helena not _losing_ her anger – but acting appropriately. That started to overshadow her other slip ups.**

**So I didn't want to drag out anger issues in the session – however – we all know Helena has to talk to Myka about the things that underlie her over-protectiveness and her willingness to hurt anyone who gets close to those she loves. OK, so maybe there is still an anger issue there. **

**69reggaetongirl will at least be happy with this chapter. What a challenge. **

* * *

**In Session**

Claudia couldn't wait to get home for a couple of reasons that night. She had invited everyone over for pizza and beers to watch the football game. Eileen said she would, but would meet her at the apartment. She was still returning calls from people who wanted to interview Helena.

Steve went there as soon as he dropped off Myka. Claudia was commenting – again- on how nice it was of Eileen to suggest she go home and change into more comfortable clothing because she knew how she detested the preppy outfit.

"Look at that, she's already asking you to change into something _more_ comfortable," Steve teased and got a sharp elbow to the side before she went to change into skinny jeans and a pullover.

A little while later, the doorbell rang and Claudia literally pushed her pseudo sibling out of the way. "Man you are head over heels, aren't you?" he said.

Eileen came in with two bags of drinks and snacks. "Always ring the doorbell with your elbow," she said meaning you should never show up empty-handed.

'_She says the cutest things_,' Claudia thought as she grabbed the bags and thanked her. The only thing Steve brought was the toothbrush he bought because the exterminator told him he could not gain access to the apartment yet.

"Maybe I should take a look at the apartment upstairs that's empty," Steve said and Eileen looked at Claudia. _Was it time for her to move into the City?_

"Yeah, that's not a good idea Jinxy. You're here too much as it is," Claudia teased him.

"Pete said he'll be here with CJ after the boss gets out of her anger Play-doh session," Steve said and now Eileen gave him a jabbing look. "We're losing our sense of humor here," he complained.

"It's not funny. Ms. Wells really doesn't need to go to that and she's not happy about it," Eileen said defensively.

"Hey, you have a front row seat to how many times she's made people wet their pants," Steve said.

"Not since Ms. Bering is there. She's much happier now. She doesn't do that anymore," Eileen reported.

"You know you're going to have to give her away at the wedding, right?" Steve said sucking down a cold beer after the day he had. Claudia couldn't help the image of Eileen as the flower girl that popped into her head.

"Oh my God, wouldn't that be wonderful?" Eileen practically squealed at the thought. "That would be the wedding of the century!"

"Don't get her all excited," Claudia said because she was allowed to tease about Eileen.

"No, that's _your_ job Donovan," Steve said softly and moved out of the way. He only had so many ribs.

* * *

Myka sat in the waiting room and looked around. Everything was in pastel colors – from the beige carpeting to the light oak furniture at the receptionist's desk to the artwork depicting oceans at sunset and abstracts of wisps of pink and gray. Part of her wondered how Helena was doing in there. No screaming was a good sign.

Dr. Hall had told the group about their newest member. She reminded them about the code of confidentiality that they all adhered to; that the office was sanctity and nothing was to ever be repeated. Helena walked in smiling, but assessed the group immediately. Four men, three women, all well dressed, probably high powered jobs, well groomed, all but one smiling.

"Everyone, this is Helena," Dr. Hall announced and every said "_Hello Helena_," and she took a deep breath. T_hey were pissing her off already._ She forced a smile on her face and nodded hello.

"Helena, would you like to tell the group something about yourself," Dr. Hall said in a friendly voice.

"I do not wish to be here," Helena said truthfully.

The doctor was concerned that such a strong personality would try to set the tone for the group.

"But I understand why I am here and so I hope to learn something," Helena added and everyone smiled again.

'_How- much- longer_?' Helena wondered one minute after she was in there.

Then the attendees took turns telling about themselves. The Wall Street executive who worked 18 hour days and was mandated by the Board of Directors of his company was going on about how he was harsh with his staff because he wanted them to do better. Next was the singing artist who ripped apart the set at a recent morning show and that was only his latest display of his temper. He was court mandated into this group months ago. He talked about how he was so good that people should do what he wanted. Then the woman who designed clothes who worked under intense pressure for meeting deadlines talked about how she had no time for stupidity or incompetence. The elected official who slapped an intern got Helena's attention and she memorized his name and face.

Dr. Hall reminded everyone in the group that - _anger is essentially a form of fear. And anger management is essentially a form of fear management. There are true tigers and there are __paper__ tigers, true threats, and symbolic/conditioned threats. _ The work was to learn the difference.

Then twenty minutes into the session, Helena broke one of the rules. She excused herself.

* * *

"Myka!" she said coming into the waiting room where Myka was trying to stay awake by reading one of the magazines on the table. _People_ magazine had a picture of Helena with a blurb about her court appearance. She sat down right next to her sleepy friend who assumed the group was on break.

"How is it going in there?" Myka asked yawning.

"Very well, I have met lots of interesting people," Helena said. "Myka, do you remember when you came to the Ware…South Dakota?"

"Yes," Myka said wondering how this came up in the meeting.

"Myka, you rescued me! You had no idea what you were facing and yet, you marched right in there and against substantial odds, you rescued me. If you had not done that, I would still be there," Helena said sincerely.

"Helena, I had people with me," Myka said downplaying it.

"…Who were there because of you, Myka. They came with you. You were able to reach me, Myka," Helena said because the Doctor's words made her think of something. _That was no paper tiger. _

"I had to …," Myka said thinking back to seeing Helena bronzed.

"As did I last night. I am not braver than you, Myka. You are not weak. Wanting to help you last night is what made me strong. It is the very same thing you did for me in South Dakota," Helena pointed out.

It did make Myka realize that she had rescued Helena. Somewhere in her feeling weak and scared, she had forgotten that she had been very brave, too. She pulled Helena in and kissed her cheek.

"You are the sweetest…," Myka was saying when Dr. Hall appeared in the doorway.

"Ms. Wells, we're not done in here," she said firmly.

"We will be soon," Helena winked at Myka.

"Helena," Myka said and in that one word said what she meant.

"I will," Helena said defensively. She knew exactly what Myka was saying.

"Sorry, I just had to share an insight with Ms. Bering, " Helena said to the therapist.

* * *

"Helena, why don't you tell us a little of what you're dealing with that makes it difficult for you to control you anger," Dr. Hall said.

Helena turned her head to look at each one of the participants in the group. She had never been in a situation like this. She had never been in a group she didn't control.

"My anger has served me well. It keeps me from second guessing myself, it intimidates others into doing what I want, it is …powerful," Helena started and everyone leaned in to hear her speak.

The doctor went to interject, but Helena raised her finger. She wasn't done.

"But it also shuts down communication; it does not allow room for what others are thinking. If forceful enough – it can be bullying and in your case sir," she said to the elected official, "it's assault. We are in positions of power and sometimes that power goes to our heads. Sometimes we feel justified in taking the shortcut to getting things done by mowing down anyone who is in our way. Well if Doctor Hall is correct, then we are misusing it. Next time you fly off the handle, take a good look in the other person's eyes, and see what is reflected back. I have done it and I can tell you, it's not a flattering picture. So let's do what the expert in the room tells us to do. Let's find healthier ways to get done what we want to accomplish. Ways that don't keep us up at night," Helena said and sat back.

The group wanted to applaud Helena's speech. Dr. Hall was not a neophyte in her field or in group dynamics.

"Are you afraid of your own feelings, Helena?" the therapist asked – as she had done with each of the members.

Helena's slowly lifted her head. If anger was the wrong response to emotional threats as the therapist was saying, she was about to see it in action.

"I am in control of my feelings," Helena said and the more seasoned analysands all sat back in their seats. _This woman was starting to annoy Helena._

"Helena, we are hardwired for anger. It is appropriate when we are truly _physically_ threatened. But emotional issues are not the same thing. We can deal with the frustration that underlies our anger. Do you believe that true fearlessness is staying with 'what is', Helena, no matter how uncomfortable?" the woman asked softly.

_Helena wanted to remind this woman that she had experienced therapy with the goddamn Father of Psychoanalysis, Sigmund Freud, but then she might think she had delusions and commit her. _

"I believe in getting things done," Helena said trying to stay in control.

The therapist knew that if Helena was going to learn better ways of dealing with anger, she had to express the feelings under the anger. Helena felt she should be clearer to the doctor.

"I do not let people harm the people I love. If you were to go outside and raise your hand to Ms. Bering, I would remove your arm from your body," Helena said leaning over in her seat.

If Helena had bothered to read the pages of information the receptionist handed her, she might have read the rules that all members agreed to. _Not threatening anyone in the group _was number one on the list.

"We are not talking about physically threatening anyone, Helena. And yet you want me to know that if I cross a line, you will cause me physical harm. I understand that after what happened last night," the doctor said and everyone nodded. "Your response to defend is not in question here, Helena. It's your reaction to things that are not physical. When the judge said something you did not agree with, when someone says something you find distasteful. You perceived these as real threats and acted on them," the therapist said.

"I have a higher standard of what is civilized," Helena said.

"And yet you did not react civilly," Dr. Hall pointed out.

She then addressed the group. "That's why _righteous anger_ is so rewarding: It reinforces our illusion of being in control. But wisdom, too, can give us a sense of control. Indeed, learning to acknowledge relative truths without clinging to absolutes allows us to be in control of our reactions to this bewildering and befuddling fluidity of reality. Wisdom is a more sophisticated, more elevated kind of high, a high without the hangover of conflict and regret," she shared.

The session was over and Helena was the first one to stand up to leave. "Helena, I'd like to speak to you," Dr. Hall said and Helena's shoulders sunk as she sighed.

* * *

Myka had closed her eyes for just a minute, but jumped when she heard the voices of the others coming out.

"_Well this is going to be a lot more interesting_," one of them said and Myka had a sneaky suspicion she knew what they meant. She kept expecting to see Helena walk out. When the last woman out closed the door behind her, she saw Myka looking.

"She'll be right out," the woman assured her.

"Oh oh," Myka said softly.

* * *

Seconds later the door opened up and Helena came out closing the door behind her. It wasn't a slam, but it wasn't gentle either.

Myka got up and went to her. She could tell Helena was bothered, but no angry. That was good.

"I have homework!" Helena said indignantly, shoving the papers into Myka's hand. "Bloody homework," the Brit repeated walking out.

Myka put her hand over her mouth to suppress the laugh. _Was there nothing this woman did that Myka didn't find adorable about her_? It was a good start, Myka decided.

"It's okay, Helena," Myka assured her as they made their way to the car. "Assignments are just reinforcement that's all."

"I do not have time for homework!" Helena complained.

"It could be worse, Helena," Myka said biting her lip. "You could have gotten detention."

"Not funny, Bering, not funny at all." Helena said smiling.

* * *

**Is it too late for a kempo lesson?  
**


	30. Making the Moves

**Chapter 30 - wasn't that our exit back there?  
Tired yet? **

**Spellcheck not working so all mistakes are mine, but someone will tell me ;-)**

* * *

**Making the Moves**

Helena's discontent about being singled out didn't dissipate until she was back home with Myka. Leena had held dinner and it was waiting on the dining room table for them.

"And I have lemon cake for dessert," Leena said having spent the afternoon with renown baker François Payard whose own bakery in Greenwich Village was top rated. She left everything for them and bade them good night.

Myka couldn't help herself when she said; "No dessert until you do all your homework."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Helena said squinting at Myka.

"A little. But I was a tutor in college, so I am sure I can help you," Myka said smiling. "Where is your homework?"

"My dog ate it," Helena said quoting the age old phrase.

"No cake," Myka teased.

"No cake or… no dessert?" Helena said rubbing her foot up Myka's leg.

"Are you trying to seduce your tutor, Ms. Wells?" Myka said enjoying the light brushing.

"I have had great success in seducing my tutors, Ms. Bering," Helena said salaciously.

"You better be joking, Helena," Myka said crossing her arms.

"I'm a straight A student," Helena said.

"As was I," Myka said unfazed.

"Let's see how you do at kempo then. Are you a quick study, Ms. Bering?" Helena said getting up from the table.

"Yes I am," Myka said handing Helena her dish. Helena looked at her, took it, and walked to the kitchen.

"Care to wager a bet on your abilities?" Helena said and Myka knew she had to jump on that.

"Yes, if I can pin you to the floor first, you have to start your assignment," Myka said.

"Myka darling," Helena said moving into her space, "Given the position you would have to be in to _pin_ me, do you really think you'll then want me to just go and do… paperwork?"

"Well, maybe …tomorrow," Myka said knowing she was winning the bet and losing the control.

"You better hope your learning skills are superior to your betting skills. Of all the things you might have gotten me to do, my homework is what you picked? Tsk tsk, Myka," Helena pointed out running her fingers up the inside of Myka's arm.

"Don't try to distract me, Helena," Myka said not moving.

"So easily done," Helena said proudly as she ran her finger along the low cut neckline of Myka's dress.

"Are you calling…me…easy?" Myka said in a breathy tone. She was leaning back against the counter top.

Helena bent down and kissed the top most portion of Myka's breasts.

"Yes," Helena said pushing her hands on the outside of her intended targets to push them closer.

"You're going down," Myka said trying to play the verbal tete-a-tete.

"Oh I intend to," Helena said. "Just not the way you intend," she said huskily in Myka's ear.

* * *

The doorbell rang and it was Pete and Jane. There was more beer and snacks and Claudia's apartment was starting to look like one of those convenience stores at the gas station.

"Everything go okay tonight?" Steve asked Pete.

"Yeah, I think so. Although Helena got homework," he whispered so Eileen wouldn't hear him.

"Oh please," Jane said. "I'll be you ten bucks right now she gets blondie over there to do it tomorrow. Come on, ten bucks," Jane said taking money out of her pocket because she was a woman of her word.

"No, she wouldn't do that," Pete said.

"I'm in," Steve said quickly pulling out ten dollars.

"Ok, I'm in," Pete said and the money was folded up and they gave it to Steve.

"I will bet your whole department on this one," Jane said taking a sip of beer. "What's the score?"

"I'm texting them that bet," Pete said and grabbed his phone. It had been a long time since the office had a good betting pool going on.

"We're running downstairs to get the pizza," Claudia called out and she and Eileen went to the corner to pick up the order.

* * *

"They deliver don't they?" Eileen asked.

"Oh yeah, sure they do, but I figured you know a little fresh air might be okay," Claudia said looking all around.

"Well, I'm glad we're picking it up. Nice to have a few minutes alone," Eileen said taking Claudia's hand and pushing it into her own coat pocket as they walked.

_Her plan worked? Her plans never worked_!

Claudia insisted on paying for the four pies and they each carried two boxes.

"You know, everyone is having beer so I don't want Steve or Pete to drive you home and you're _not_ taking the subway," Claudia said sounding firm – with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Oh," Eileen said – she hadn't really thought about it. "Could I stay at your place?"

Claudia's knees almost went out from under her and she blamed the damn pizza boxes for being bulky.

"SURE!" Claudia said in the highest voice ever to come out of her mouth. She coughed and purposely lowered it to add – "I mean, sure - you're welcomed to, but Steve is crashing on the couch because his apartment is being fumigated." _Claudia was never so angry at Steve in her life_.

"Oh, well….. I could stay in your room. If it isn't too much trouble," Eileen said when they reached the door to the apartment building. The lights on either side of the door reflected in Eileen's pale blue eyes as she looked at Claudia.

"That would work. That would yeah that would totally work," Claudia said grateful the door was behind her to support her. _Claudia was never so happy with Steve in her life_.

"I don't have any pajamas," Eileen said going up the stairs and Claudia whispered – "_Oh sweet Jesus_" because she felt compelled to give thanks to the Deity who was making this all work out.

* * *

Helena grabbed two outfits from her athletic wear aisle in her closet and quickly changed while Myka was in the bathroom. She rushed to sit down on the small changing couch to enjoy one of her favorite parts of the day.

"So where is your pastry from the lovely banker?" Helena asked as Myka asked her unzip her dress.

"Oh I gave it to Millie. I'm sure it was delicious, but way too many calories now that I spend most of my working day behind the desk." Myka said.

"So you're telling me you need more ways to burn off calories, Counselor?" Helena said taking her time to undo the dress.

"Well sitting in the therapist's office didn't help," Myka said thinking how sedentary her day was.

"Then I better help you work up a …sweat," Helena said coyly.

Myka pushed the dress off and hung it over a chair. She didn't mind being bathed in the intense gaze – Helena looked at her with such loving eyes.

"Will you still want to watch me undress when I'm old?" Myka laughed pulling on the spandex pants and top.

"The universe does not hold a time in which my eyes do not wish to gaze upon you," Helena said sincerely.

Myka watched those words fall from her lover's lips. "Have you….. ever thought of writing?"

"I shall write tomorrow of how Ms. Myka Bering was – what is that expression Claudia uses? Oh yes, how you were _served_," Helena said slyly.

"Very funny, Wells. You will be surprised by how quickly – you know once I learn this – how quickly you go down," Myka said.

"We've already established that darling," Helena said gently pulling Myka downstairs.

Helena turned on the lights to her lower level gym. Next to the punching bag was a large area covered in mats. Helena spent thirty minutes giving Myka the background for Kempo and showed her a few different moves. She took her through the basic stances and Myka did indeed catch on quickly.

"How would you pin a person?" Myka said nonchalantly.

"Well, you want to move their arms out the way, like this," Helena said slowly going through the motion. "Then twist like this, pushing their arm around and then take your foot and put it behind their leg and pull," Helena said slowly without actually dropping Myka to the floor.

"So if I came at you, you could move fast enough?" Myka said as if she didn't believe it.

"I have been at this a very long time," Helena said.

"You didn't answer the question," Myka pointed out bouncing around on the balls of her feet.

"You could try, but I must warn you…," Helena said smugly and Myka charged hoping to catch her off guard. The whole point of this training was never to be caught off guard. Helena gently grabbed her charging friend and turned her around so quickly that Myka bent at the waist with her palms stretched out on the mat to steady herself.

"Nice try, Bering," Helena said and gently smacked Myka on her derriere as she went past her.

"Did you just? Oh now you're asking for it," Myka said – her ego only slightly bruised. "OK, pivot forward, right inward thrust, ankle…..," Myka was saying as she got back into position.

"Darling, you can't expect to ….," Helena was saying when Myka charged again. This time Helena blocked her gently and pulled to a sitting position. Myka let out a pant of defeat.

"Maybe we could wait for your second lesson so that you can practice," Helena was saying when Myka raised her hand for Helena to help her up.

"You're underestimating the ability of your opponent," Helena pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah," Myka said of the lecture.

"You must know your strengths," Helena was saying as she tugged Myka up into a standing position and caught the slightest curl of Myka's lip before she found herself looking up at the ceiling! Myka had pinned her so fast that Helena was not certain how she did it. Myka straddled Helena's stomach with her feet pinned against Helena's hips making it impossible for her to throw Myka off. Helena's arms were pinned at her side and Myka's knees clasped them next to her body. She held her hands on Helena's shoulders making sure Helena could not sit up.

Helena was pinned!

Helena struggled momentarily, certain she could move _something_ against this amateur.

"I may not know Kempo, Helena, but I fenced for years. Do you know there is nothing faster than the flick of a foil, Helena? You know fencing is mental chess, yes darling?" Myka asked leaning down to look in the black orbs that were still trying to figure out how she fell for this. "That means I have to anticipate your moves. And I did," Myka said laughing. "I win!"

Helena narrowed her eyes on the woman who toppled her. "You cheated!"

"Don't be a sore loser, Helena," Myka teased. "Now say I won."

"Never!" Helena said trying to appear upset.

Myka pushed her hands down on Helena's side and tickled her and Helena screamed and laughed. "Stop it! Myka Ophelia Bering! If you don't' stop," Helena said between fits of laughter.

"Tough talk from a woman who can't move or catch her breath," Myka goaded.

"You will be sorry …stop it, Myka…when I can …Myka!" Helena tried and stopped struggling. It was the most fun she had outside the bedroom in a long time.

Myka loved to watch Helena lose herself in laughter. She stopped and rolled off of Helena and lay down beside her.

* * *

The last seconds of the football game were still on when Claudia was cleaning up and at a quick pace. Only Steve knew how unusual this behavior was since pizza boxes stayed out overnight habitually. Pete looked down at his phone.

"You're in for another hundred. You make that kind of money?" he teased his detective girlfriend.

"You mean can I use that much money. Yes I can. I'm telling you that homework will be on her desk by nine o'clock. Oh and I'm off tomorrow so I will stop by at 9:15 and collect my money and take you two out to breakfast," Jane said.

"We'll be at work," Pete pointed out.

"OK, then I'll bring coffee and donuts," Jane offered.

"That's funny," Steve said and Jane looked at him. "You know cause you're a cop... and you're bringing donuts…."

"Wow I've never gotten that one before," Jane said.

They offered to help Claudia clean up, but she had everything done. "You want me to get you a cab?" Pete asked Eileen, but she said she was going to stay in the city.

"Where?" Pete asked and Jane jabbed him in the side.

"Let's leave them to get their rest. Eileen's got a _busy day_ ahead of her," Jane said and Eileen frowned in response. They thanked their hostess and left.

* * *

"I want to like her, because she's a cop and all, but her sarcasm gets to me sometimes," Eileen admitted washing the glasses in the sink.

"Really? I never noticed," Claudia said because she also had a sarcastic streak. "Sorry," she said when she heard it.

"No see, coming from you it's funny," Eileen said smiling at Claudia.

Parts of Claudia felt like chocolate in July – she just melted in that smile.

"So slumber party girls?" Steve teased as he got the couch ready.

"What will I do about pajamas?" Eileen said sincerely. She didn't like the cold.

Claudia's head spun around quickly to face Steve – whose mouth was opened and was trying to select which of the many sordid responses he had for that remark.

"Thank you, Jinxy, we got this. I got this. No problem, I have lots of jamamas – I mean pajamas," Claudia said and Steve fell backwards on the couch laughing.

"I-am-going-to-kill-you," Claudia mouthed to him with wide eyes.

"I-think-you-will-be-too-busy," he mouthed back and put the pillow over his face.

"Seriously, do you want me to go sleep in the streets?" Steve asked when Eileen called her mother to say she was staying.

"No, you can stay," Claudia said because he was occupying the couch. "We'll make due."

"Oh I bet you will," he said and she threw the pillow at him. "Just keep it down in there. I need my beauty sleep."

Eileen came back into the living room and Steve was tempted to mention Helena's homework, but Jane made him promise not to. "Well I don't know about you kids, but I have a very busy day, so I'm going to turn in," he said as he started to get ready.

"Come on, I'll show you where everything is," Claudia said to Eileen and then put her index finger up behind her to tell Steve to STOP!

* * *

"He laughs a lot," Eileen said. "He's very funny"

"Yeah, a real riot," Claudia said opening up her bedroom door. "Don't mind the mess," she said as she grabbed piles of clothes from the floor and threw them on the single chair in the room. Then she stopped for a minute to take in the event that was unfolding. She looked at Eileen and smiled. For someone who pushed back against life for as long as she could remember, it was nice to have a warm feeling inside.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Eileen said and broke Claudia reverie.

"Oh sure, no it's great. We should do this …again," Claudia said and cringed at the words. "Let me get you some pajamas. Bunnies okay?" she asked of the set she bought in a weak moment when she was trying to be like all _the other girls_. _Who knew they'd come in so handy? _

"Sure," Eileen said of the pink and white sleepwear. "Do you have something I could wear tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding? You could have what I wore today," Claudia said of her preppy outfit and they both laughed.

* * *

As soon as Helena regained her breath, she rolled over on top of Myka. She put her legs on either side and lay down onto of Myka's chest. She played with a curly strand of Myka's hair that had come undone.

"This doesn't count," Myka said.

"I still say you took advantage of my good nature to win," Helena pouted.

"You're just mad because the great HG Wells went down first," Myka said sticking her nose up in the air.

"You have forgotten that the great HG Wells is in anger management and in one session has learned to deal with her anger," Helena said running her hands over Myka's breasts.

"You don't say?" Myka said catching her breath.

"Yes, my therapist says I should get at the feelings _underneath_," Helena said as she pushed her hands under Myka's sports bra and cupped her breasts and gently squeezed them. "We must expose our feelings." Helena continued as she pushed and the article of clothing was over Myka's head.

"She says we have to get at what is bothering us. You know, _peel back_ the layers of ourselves, " Helena said pushing the yoga pants off of Myka.

"She said all of this – in one session?" Myka said shivering under Helena's carefully placed strokes.

"Oh yes, I listened very carefully. You do know I want to …..lick this problem, right?" Helena said coyly as she ran her tongue along Myka's ear ….and everywhere else.

Myka was never so happy to win a bet and lose control.

* * *

"They look adorable on you!" Claudia said when Eileen emerged from the bathroom. "But that's like saying pigtails are cute."

"Did you have pigtails when you were a kid?" Eileen asked getting into bed.

"Me? Nah, I think I always looked like this?" Claudia smirked sliding in the other side and pulling up the covers.

"You mean really pretty," Eileen said looking over at her.

Claudia turned to face her and caught a reflection of herself in those light eyes.

For the first time in her life, she looked at that image and smiled.

* * *

**I know, I know Jane did not score any points with the French.  
But will she win the bet?  
**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading along. I do appreciate your time. **


	31. Touching

**Sorry for the delay - I was answering emails about QLB's absence.  
I was going to post in paragraphs since her life is getting in the way of posting and she's restricted to 'one post per three chapters' - but she caved. Maybe.**

**This is a bit longer - but don't get your hopes up - it's still fluff.  
Many thanks to you for reading and for taking the time to post. I love your posts - as do the other readers.  
**

* * *

**Touching**

Helena grabbed a warm robe and wrapped Myka in it to keep her warm. Then they went upstairs and got ready for bed and for the second night in a row, Helena slept lightly. She kept her arm around Myka and watched her face when she stirred. She was still processing what happened to her. Helena's soft kisses and reassurances that she was there were the only reasons Myka could sleep at all.

* * *

Claudia lay there wondering if Eileen was thinking similar thoughts to hers. This was all new to her and she wasn't sure her friend was any more experienced than she was, in spite of her being at the helm.

"Claudia?" Eileen said and Claudia jumped a little.

"Are you okay?" Claudia asked as she lay there stiff as a board.

"In case you're wondering, I'd like our first time to be really special," the bunny pajama'd Eileen said touching her friend's arm. There was dead silence as Claudia tried to attach words to any of the thoughts swirling in her head. "I mean - like when no one's sleeping on your couch – and you feel ready, ok?" Eileen whispered.

Claudia turned to face Eileen. "Oh I am – yes – (cough) – totally cool with that….you know…when it happens," and then she stopped and gathered her thoughts. "That would be great."

Eileen reached out and took Claudia's hand. "I want it to be romantic for you," she whispered.

The smile on Claudia's face didn't disappear – even when she fell blissfully to sleep.

* * *

The next morning broke and Helena begged Myka to take the day off, but to no avail. Myka had meetings and would never cancel without a good reason. Staying home because of Monday night was not a good reason.

"Where is it?" Helena yelled from the depths of her closet. Her voice sounded muffled.

"Where is what sweetie?" Myka asked as she put her brown tweed _Nanette Lenore_ Casablanca jacket with leather trim and matching rendezvous skirt. The leather draped her shoulders and lined the zipper. She wore _Giuseppe Canetti_ leather zip front ankle boots with a peep toe that she paid a fortune for.

"Oh I promised him I would wear it and if I don't find it, he'll be sending ….where the bloody hell is it?" Helena yelled and Myka could hear the fury of hangers being pulled across the closest rack.

"Who Helena?" Myka asked.

"Mr. Kors. Brilliant designer, but very temperamental," Helena said. "Oh thank goodness, here it is."

Helena slipped into a _Michael Kors_ two-tone stretch wool dress made of crêpe. The beige panel that ran up the front was silhouetted in black on the sides and the sleeves. The dark outer part accentuated Helena's curves. "Beige or black?" Helena asked of her shoes and Myka gave it serious thought before suggesting the beige heeled pumps.

"Do you have any idea how I envy your hair? Do you ever have a bad hair day?" Myka asked.

As with every question Myka asked, Helena pondered and answered, "No," because that was the truth.

"Do you ever have a hair out of place?" Myka asked standing up.

"You are more than welcomed to mess it up if you'd like to," Helena said. The image of mussing up Helena's hair only to have it fall perfectly back in place came into Myka's mind.

"They should give lessons in how to walk in these shoes," Myka complained of the heels on her boots.

"No running," Helena teased as they made their way downstairs.

"No running? No grates, no cracks, no holes in the sidewalk," Myka thought out.

"I could carry you into work," Helena suggested.

"Now that would be a sight. _Hells sweeps Bering off her feet_ – they will say," Myka laughed of the imagined headline.

"Have I not done that from the beginning?" Helena asked – her lower lip begging to be kissed.

"Oh course you have," Myka said kissing it. "Of course you have."

"I detect something in your tone that would reflect less than one hundred percent sincerity, Counselor," Helena said putting her coat on.

"I love having the taste of your lipstick first thing in the morning," Myka said touching her lip.

"So many other things to taste and you settle for my lipstick?" Helena asked.

"Get your homework, Ms. Wells," Myka said of Helena's papers.

"Your eidetic memory is not always your most attractive feature, I'll have you know," Helena complained as she shoved the papers in her bag. _Maybe the wind would grab the_m?

"I remember the expression on your face when I pinned you! Yes, I don't think I will ever forget that," Myka laughed.

"You really should allow me to have my tea before you start shooting barbs my way," Helena said in the car.

"Oh I am sorry. I would never want to take _advantage_ of you," Myka said smiling behind her dark sunglasses.

"Oh no, please do Counselor. Take _advantage_ all you want," Helena almost begged.

They donned their coats and went outside where Pete opened the door to the car for them.

* * *

Myka pulled out her phone to see what her schedule was. Helena stared out the window until Myka pulled the papers out of her pocketbook without turning her head and laid them on Helena's lap.

"You truly are a sore winner," Helena said grabbing the sheet. She read the first question. "_How do you know when you are angry_? How do I know? Because someone annoys the bloody hell out of me after they cheated," Helena answered to the air.

"Tsk tsk," Myka said egging her on.

"Question two -_ Where in your body do you feel anger? List your physical signs of being angry_," Helena read aloud and growled. "This is …list my…..I'm too busy being angry to know where in my body. My whole being is where it is," Helena answered.

"Sweetie, I don't think they gave this to you to _make_ you angry. I think it is supposed to help you. I'm sorry – maybe we should look at this later," Myka said calmly and gently took the paper back.

Pete was smiling his pleasure at possibly winning that bet. He knew Myka would help Helena do the right thing.

* * *

Getting dressed was not quite as easy at Claudia's that morning as they tried to find something for Eileen to wear. Every time she put something on, Steve played runway judge and scrunched up his in disdain.

"Look, you're taking _Lilly Pulitzer_ in there to the _Army Navy_ store and it's not going to be easy," he said to Claudia who loved everything Eileen put on.

"It scares me that you even know who Lilly Pulitzer is," Claudia said.

"You know the prize isn't name after her, right?" Steve asked and watched Claudia make a face.

"Duh," she lied.

Eileen's association with dressing all in black was funerals – so Claudia tried hard to find colorful things. She dug in her closet and found what her choice would be. A faux leather dress from _Forever 21_ in black. "Try this," she said and Eileen pulled back in surprise at the outfit. "And this," Claudia said of the red and plaid man tailored shirt to wear over it.

It was as far away from Eileen's preppy pastel _Vineyard Vines_ look as you could get – and she loved it. More importantly, Steve said '_not half bad'_ and that was it.

* * *

Mrs. Frederic came to Helena's floor just in time to see Eileen prepare Helena's tea. She took a long hard look at the outfit from behind before saying anything.

"New?" Irene asked because it was a very different look on the assistant.

"Claudia lent it to me," Eileen said pulling at the shirt to show it off. The closest she had ever worn to leather – even fake leather – was belts.

'_Oh good, so you will be giving it back_,' Irene thought, but didn't say. "Nice," is what she said instead.

"Flowers!" a delivery man yelled and Eileen went outside to sign. "Oh these are for Ms. Bering, she's on 16," Eileen said but the man was already gone.

Jane got off the elevator ahead of schedule. True to her word, she came armed with coffee and donuts. She brought them into the kitchen where everyone exchanged greetings. Jane just looked at Irene when Eileen went outside. She too, held her tongue. She grabbed her coffee and went into the waiting room to await her win.

"Beautiful flowers," Jane said wondering if they were Eileen's. "Apologies for not having anything in pastel?"

"They're for Ms. Bering," Eileen said and Jane looked at the card.

"Oh oh. You might want me to ….," Jane said looking around for a place to put them. Eileen would never have thought to read the card buried in the bouquet.

"_She might want you want _to what, Detective?" Helena said from behind her.

Jane was caught between wanting to do the helpful thing by removing the flowers or staying and watch the bet take place.

"Let me deliver these," Jane said, but Helena recognized the odd behavior. She put her leather gloved hand on the woman's arm to stop her.

"Who are these for, Ms. Sullivan?" Helena asked – and then slowly looked at the woman's new outfit.

"They're for Ms. Bering," Eileen said.

Helena pushed the baby's breath away and read the card; "_Myka, thank you for last night, Fondly Bridget." _

"Oh oh," Jane said stepping back.

"Please have these taken down to Ms. Bering straight away," Helena said. "Detective, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company on private property?"

"Me? Oh I was in the neighborhood," Jane said smiling.

"Ms. Sullivan, would you take care of this for me today," Helena said and put papers on the assistant's desk.

"YES!" Jane said just as Pete and Steve got off the elevator.

"I'm sorry; did I miss the _boyfriend, girlfriend lets meet for coffee on 17_ memo?" Helena said of the crowd congregating.

"I need you Helena," Irene said opening the woman's door.

Helena turned to Steve and pointed at the flowers. "Take these away," she said and followed Irene inside.

* * *

"They go to Ms. Bering," Eileen whispered.

"Who are they from?" Steve asked.

"Not your boss, I can tell you that," Jane said. "I think she handled that very well." "OK, let's pay up so I can get outta here," Jane said.

"Wait? She gave Eileen her homework?" Pete said and wanted confirmation.

"Homework?" Eileen asked.

"The papers she gave you – wasn't that her homework?" Jane asked.

"Detective, I don't know what you're talking about. This is for her dinner with Ms. Bering tonight," Eileen said.

"My cop gut tells me you would rather eat poison than lie, Ms. Sullivan, but I also know you'll die by the sword for the Brit, so could we see that paper," Jane said.

"I cannot show you Ms. Wells' personal papers," Eileen said.

"Come on, we just want to know if she is asking you to do her homework," Jane asked. The pool had grown to $350 overnight. Jane was about to make – or lose – that money.

Claudia was getting off the elevator when she saw Jane standing at Eileen's desk, with her hand out. She wasn't yelling or being intimidating, but Claudia could see Eileen holding onto the papers – and she sensed her uncomfortableness.

"What is going on?" the techie asked walking behind the desk.

"Oh we're just playing around," Pete said.

"They made me," Steve said not wanting to be in trouble.

"I bet them that your boss would give Ms. Sullivan here her Anger Management homework," Jane said.

"She would never do that! That would be …..cheating," Eileen said defensively.

Jane stared at the plaid dressed woman. You just didn't see too many innocents in Jane's line of work. It still took her by surprise when she met the real deal.

"If Eileen says Helena didn't do it, then Helena didn't do it," Claudia said – looking at Pete more than Jane.

"Yeah, we got carried away. It's just that there haven't been too many good office pools latterly with everyone on their best behavior and all," Pete said looking every bit as guilty as he should.

"Pay up, Tierney," Steve said and then caught the '_traitor'_ look on Claudia's face. "Never mind, I have to go deliver flowers because that is what my boss asked me to do and that is what I am doing, right now, yes sir." He grabbed the large bouquet and hastily made his way to the elevator.

"Come on, CJ, I'll help you give out all those bets you owe," Pete said and Jane joined him for the long walk of shame downstairs.

"Seriously?" Claudia said. "Do you feel like we're the adults around here sometimes?"

"Most days," Eileen said. "Thanks for coming to my rescue. I don't want to be rude to the detective."

"She can handle it, don't worry. My guess is that you surprise her cause you're so kind and all. She's used to dealing with the opposite end of the spectrum of humanity," Claudia said.

"Wow, I never thought of that. You're very smart," Eileen said flashing those ice blue eyes at the techie.

"Oh I don't know about smart, maybe with computers, maybe," Claudia said because no one every complimented her like this.

* * *

"Helena, we have to discuss the distribution of stock options to the employees," Irene said to Helena as they sat in the CEO's office.

"I could just throttle that woman," Helena said in her own little world.

"The detective? She's harmless, Helena," Irene said trying to stay on task.

"Not the detective. The investment banker who sent Myka those flowers! I should have her come up here and give her a piece of my mind," Helena said thinking over that option.

"What would that get you?" Irene asked.

"The satisfaction of letting her know that she is not allowed to do such things," Helena said plainly.

"Do you really think you have to worry?" Irene asked the obvious question.

"No, but still …," Helena said because she detested logic when she was feeling illogical.

"And you do know that Myka will handle her, yes?" Irene asked knowing if they didn't get past this, there would be no other discussion.

"Yes," Helena said. "I would still like to hit her."

"Hmm, how was your anger management class?" Irene segued.

"They gave me homework!" Helena said sounding every bit as offended as she was.

"Only you?" Irene asked.

"Yes, I was detained after dismissal and given these questions to answer!" Helena said grabbing the paper from her bag. "_What is the first sign of anger you notice? List your early warning signs that tell you when you are starting to become angry_," she read and threw the paper down.

"What is the first sign that you notice, Helena?" Irene asked putting down the pad with her agenda items on it.

"How the hell would I know what the first sign is?" Helena said throwing her hair back and crossing her arms.

"Hmmm," Irene said not wanting to give her the answer.

"Do you know what your early warning signs are?" Irene asked.

"Yes, I begin to think – _I cannot believe that person thinks she can do that and get away with it_!" Helena answered.

"What is the next question?" Irene asked.

"_What makes you angry? List all the things you can think of from the small to the big problem_s," Helena said in a mocking tone.

"What makes you angry?" Irene asked thinking she would not get out until lunchtime now.

"A bloody idiot sending my girlfriend flowers!" Helena answered truthfully.

"Why does that make you angry?" Irene asked.

"Because she is mine!" Helena said in the tone of a woman who had been robbed of many things in her former life.

"Helena, I think Myka knows that and feels the same way," Irene said in a soothing tone.

"Yes, you're right, you're right. Myka does know that," Helena said calming down a little. There was silence until Helena said; "I would still like to smack that woman."

"Baby steps, Helena, baby steps," Irene said patting Helena on the shoulder. "Don't be hard on yourself, Helena; this is all new to you. You've not allowed yourself to feel this way about someone in a long time," Irene said. It was amazing how calming this woman's voice could be to Helena.

"What can't I do anger management with you," Helena said and truly meant it.

"Because contrary to popular belief, I am not a saint," Irene said. "Now to my list."

Irene's brief talk was enough to refocus Helena so that she could get work done. Her Chief Counselor, on the other hand, was struggling with focusing.

* * *

Steve knocked on the door when he noticed Millie was not at her desk.

"These are for you," Steve said when Myka got up to greet him.

"Who are they from?" Myka wondered out loud.

"Not from the one we would all like it to be," Steve murmured but Myka caught it. She immediately looked at the card.

"Oh," Myka said.

"They were delivered upstairs. We didn't read it, I swear. Jane did and Helena was there and asked me to take them to you," Steve explained.

"Helena saw who they were from?" Myka asked.

"Yes, so I'll be going now," Steve said.

* * *

Myka thanked him and saw him to the door. She wondered what Helena thought about all this. She was pleasantly surprised that she couldn't hear Helena yelling about it.

"That's my girl," Myka said affectionately. She knew Helena was capable of learning anything if she put her mind to it. She understood that controlling her anger was new to Helena.

Myka put the beautiful arrangement on Millie's desk and took the note off and threw it out. She'd send Bridget an email, thanking her for them but underscoring that it was unnecessary. She would make sure Bridget understood that she was doing her job and that a professional relationship is all they'd ever have.

Myka went back to her office. Some days – she was still caught off guard by the realization that HG Wells was the love of her life. It wasn't just the profound reality that it was _the HG Wells_, but that this wonderful creature – this kind and loving woman – wanted to be with Myka. It was as if all those years that Myka spent believing she was the socially awkward ugly duckling were a distant memory. The woman whom she admired from the second she met her – chose her – and that still made Myka's heart beat fast every time she allowed herself the indulgence of thinking about it. Helena had touched Myka deeply and there wasn't a day that passed, that Myka didn't thank God she was in her life.

Myka looked at the ripped up card in the waste paper basket. She wondered how Helena was _really_ doing with all of this. Myka left her office - went upstairs to 17 just as Irene was leaving. She asked Helena if she had a minute and when she said _of course_, Myka followed her into the office.

Helena was just about to ask what she could do when Myka rushed at her, grabbing that silken adorned head in both hands and tilting it slightly so she could press those slick red lips against her own. She never tired of drinking in Helena's perfume -and her heart burst with joy when she heard Helena whimper her delight at the passionate caress. She let go of Helena's lips, but kept her face close.

"I love you Helena G. Wells. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. My heart aches for you every day when we're apart, and cries out in joy when you're next to me. You made me believe again – not just in love, Helena, but in myself. No one can touch us, sweetie. No one," Myka said before she pressed Helena up against the wall- pushing her hips against Helena's and kissing her lovingly.

She released her lover and caught the surprised, but excited look in Helena's eyes.

"Is this because I did my homework?" Helena asked.

* * *

"Hector, you got a visitor," the guard said and let the incarcerated man to the visitor's station. Hector picked up the phone that allowed him to communicate with the small man on the other side of the thick glass window.

"You get to him?" Hector asked.

"Yeah man, but he says he don't wanna be involved," his subordinate said.

Hector glared at the man and waved his finger to come closer to the glass. He snarled at him and said –

"You tell Tommy Boy he owes me one and I'm collecting. And don't come back here unless you have convinced him to cooperate."

* * *

**I will post the Helena's and Myka's outfits on Twitter  
**

** ManhattaniteNYC for those who want to see them. **


	32. Moving Along

**I am so touched by your expressions of love for Eileen. (God I hope nothing happens to her). **

**Welcome and thank you to Namzug who wondered 'what are Myka's parents thinking about all of this?' I had them in this chapter - so I added that in. Good point.  
**

**If you don't know this song - "I Only Have Eyes For You" - I put a link to it on Twitter. Just seemed appropriate and slow enough. **

**Thanks to john6lisa who imparted her knowledge about orchids today and about one in particular. She deserves ALL the credit on this. I 'read' where they have a particular aroma and used that to my advantage. **

**69reggaetongirl - nothing to write about? I'm sorry. **

**scid said it best: "I love how Myka is in love with Helena"  
**

**cdb55 and valok: Thanks for reminding us how we love Irene. **

* * *

**Moving Along**

"I do so enjoy your mid morning visits," Helena said taking a deep breath after Myka's long kiss.

"I hope you know you have nothing to worry about," Myka said and Helena knew she meant about the flowers.

"Thank you, Myka," Helena said. "I admit I had some dark thoughts about what I'd like to do to your admirer," Helena confessed.

"Can I tell you something horrible about myself?" Myka said casting her eyes away because she really meant it.

"I cannot imagine that there is anything you could tell me about yourself that I would agree is horrible, darling," Helena said pulling Myka back in. "Did you say something to Ms. Sullivan about that dreadful outfit?"

"What? No! I wouldn't do that?" Myka said confused by the example.

"Then you've done nothing horrible," Helena said.

"But she looks cute -," Myka said.

"She looks like Ms. Donovan. Which isn't bad – on Ms. Donovan, but I don't like it on Ms. Sullivan," Helena said thinking out loud.

"I wear your clothes all the time," Myka pointed out.

"Yes, but that's completely different," Helena said even though it wasn't.

"How is that different?" Myka pressed.

"Because I love the way you look in my clothes. I love to wear the clothes you've worn," Helena said charmingly.

"OK, we're off topic here completely. I'm trying to confess my sins here," Myka said trying to get back on track.

"Oh sins! Well, that is important. Yes, tell me everything – in detail of course because you want to be forgiven," Helena said making it harder for Myka to talk, let alone confess.

"I know you're working really hard at your anger management," Myka started.

"Yes, I did my homework," Helena said in breathy voice.

"Yes, and I want to support you any way that I can," Myka said trying to concentrate.

"Oh but you do – support me," Helena said putting Myka's hands on her ass.

"Helena, I ….am not sure…I'm _really_ helping though," Myka said and Helena could (_finally_) see how serious she was.

"What is it darling," Helena asked taking Myka's hands in hers.

"I find ….that I …..oh God, this is terrible," Myka tried, but was embarrassed.

"Yes darling?" Helena asked getting worried that Myka was struggling with this.

Myka's body language displayed her real discomfort. She put her head in her hands and bit her lower lip. She took a deep breath.

"I like it when you're jealous!" Myka blurted out and stood there as if the walls were going to fall in on her. Helena looked like a deer in headlights – unsure of how this constituted _horrible_.

"Don't you see, Helena? You're working so hard at not losing your temper, and I'm the one who has to applaud that and yet….. I get …oh God I can't believe I'm saying this ….turned on when you're all jealous and _kickassery_," Myka said and fell back into a chair out of guilt.

As turned on as Myka got over Helena being covetous, Helena found Myka struggling with being human - hot. Myka had never had anyone become jealous over her. Helena never had anyone as good as Myka.

"Oh I am jealous, Myka. I may be learning not to express my anger in physical ways, but that does not mean I am ready to let any Tom, Dick or Bridget get near you. You are mine, as I am yours and God help the person who even entertains the thought of touching that," Helena said.

"So it's okay I feel that way? I mean, I don't want you to do anything about it, but I like that you want me ….all to yourself," Myka said tilting her head to the side and shrugging her shoulders.

"It's perfectly fine. I am not going to stop being jealous, Myka. I'm just going to find more productive ways of expressing it," Helena said already making her plan. _She couldn't wait to see Ms. Cummings again. _

"I have dinner planned for tonight," Helena said.

"You do? What do you have planned?" Myka asked as she played with a strand of Helena's hair.

"Dinner, music," Helena said and then took a very deep breath and let her words fall out over the exhale – "_and dessert_."

* * *

Myka went back to work still feeling guilty that she shared that with Helena. She knew how important it was for Helena to learn to deal with her frustrations. Yet seeing Helena's eyes flash when someone kissed Myka or tried to get between them at social gatherings was something that Myka found – appealing.

_They would talk about it more over dinner_, she thought.

Millie was rushing towards the elevator just as Myka got off.

"Oh Ms. Bering, your parents have called three times. You have to call them back," the heavy-set woman said almost bouncing up and down. She took messaging very seriously.

"Will do, thanks Millie," Myka said still smiling from her time with Helena.

"_It's amazing I can get any work done at all some days_," Myka said out loud as she dialed her mother.

"Hi Mom," Myka said in her cheeriest voice.

"Myka, are you okay? We've been trying to get you since yesterday morning. We do get the papers out here you know," her mother was saying. Myka sunk into the chair and cringed. Of course they would see the story of the train assault! It was all over the news yesterday.

"Ask her if her cell phone works because we left four messages," Warren yelled in the background.

"We left four messages yesterday on your cell," Jeanne repeated.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I know – I'm fine. Really okay. Nothing happened," Myka tried and her mother's voice went up an octave.

"Nothing happened! She says nothing happened," her mother said.

"Tell her we saw something happened," Warren shouted.

"We know there was an attack on the train, Myka. It was on the news. And your boss was there. Why do you two take the train when you could take a taxi?" Jeanne wanted to know.

"Is she okay?" Warren asked loudly.

'Yes, mom. Tell Dad I'm okay. It was okay, I wasn't hurt," Myka said.

"What was she doing on a train? You can't ride the trains at night in that jungle," Warren added.

"Your father says don't take the trains at night. Myka, they didn't hit you or anything, did they?" Jeanne asked.

Myka could hear the shaking in Jeanne's voice at the word '_anything'_. If there was a pit stop before the Gates of Hell opened up according to Mrs. Bering, it was New York City. She was convinced it was where they sold the hand baskets that the world was going to hell in.

"I told your father you would call us if anything happened," her mother said fighting back tears.

"Mom, I promise you everything is okay. I had a busy day yesterday and didn't get a chance to call you," Myka said feeling badly about that.

"You were at work? She went to work? What kind of person do you work for that would make you come to work the day after being attacked," Jeanne asked loudly.

Myka put her head down on the desk.

"Mom, I wasn't ….I chose… How are you and Daddy?" Myka said hoping to assuage her guilt by changing the topic.

"We're worried sick, how do you think we are? Really Myka, you're alone in that city over there with no family, no friend," Jeanne said and meant Sam.

"Mom, I have friends, and I ….like where I live," Myka tried.

"Well, we have some good news," Jeanne said after Warren prompted her to give Myka the good news.

"Oh good, what is it?" Myka asked from her desk.

"We're coming to New York for Thanksgiving!" Jeanne said elated.

Myka's head shot off the desk instantly. She stared down at her handset that was on speakerphone.

"You're what?" Myka asked jumping up now and running her hands through her hair. _Way to spring it on me guys_, she thought.

"We just booked our flight and we're coming to New York City. Your father is closing the bookstore on Friday and we're staying the weekend," her mother said as Myka paced the room.

"Well, Mom it's so far away, I thought maybe …," Myka started and then realized she hadn't thought about it.

"Far away? Myka, it's next week, dear. Are they working you hard?" Jeanne asked.

"She doesn't have to work that day too does she?" Warren shouted.

Myka dove to her desk and picked up the calendar. "Holy crap! How the hell did that happen?" Myka said of the passage of time.

"Myka Ophelia, I don't care for that language. No, Warren I will not repeat it. It's the City doing it to her, I bet," Jeanne said.

Myka looked back at the calendar. Only one more Tuesday before Thanksgiving. She didn't know if that would be enough anger management for Helena to handle her parents.

Helena messaged Myka that she had to do some errands and would meet her at home. Helena was planning a special evening, nothing fancy, but she wanted to create the right atmosphere. She wanted to talk to Myka about moving in.

* * *

Eileen promised to have Claudia's clothes cleaned before she returned them and Claudia wanted so much to tell Eileen to keep them. The idea of her having them pleased Claudia. "No rush though okay," is how Claudia said it.

"We're having chicken parmesan tonight. Would you like to come over?" Eileen asked and Claudia said yes before she thought it through.

"But I'm driving you home," Eileen said authoritatively. _God, even when she's tough she's cute_, Claudia thought as she agreed.

The frantic call went out to Mrs. Sullivan that Eileen was bringing Claudia home with her. The woman assured Eileen they would be ready – as if setting another place setting would tax them.

"I haven't heard her this excited in a long time," Kathleen said her husband.

* * *

Helena arrived home to orchestrate the final details of the evening. The Fashion Institute of Technology students were having a midterm in Helena's closet. She heard the professor asking questions about fabric and accessories and decided what she had on was fine. She retreated downstairs to the kitchen where Leena had everything set like a _build-a-meal_ kit.

"Helena, I know you want to cook and I think it's great, but to jump from pizza to Moroccan lamb?" Leena asked looking over to make sure the number to Poison Control was still on the refrigerator.

"But I want something special," Helena said back. "Did the delivery from Florida come?"

"Yes, it's in the library as you asked. Where did you ever get that?" Leena asked of the magnificent flower.

"They grow in the Florida Everglades. So that is where I went," Helena said of her special order.

"_You could have rented the plane for what it cost_," Leena thought to herself of the five figure bill.

"OK, so here are all the instructions," Leena said of the carefully written notes.

"Remember, Leena – it's like chemistry," Helena reminded her.

"When you say chemistry, I think explosion," Leena said.

"Is this dessert?" Helena asked because she hoped to be too busy to make that.

"Yes, although I'm surprised you even eat gooey chocolate things like that," Leena said of the woman who rarely ate sweets.

"Who said anything about eating it," Helena said imagining that cookie in Myka's mouth. _God did she love that mouth. _

"And everything else is ….," Leena said and nodded her head towards the living room.

"Excellent. Do you know there are people in my closet?" Helena asked looking over the instructions.

"Yes, they're having a test," Leena said nonchalantly.

"Well, do have them out of here soon," Helena asked looking at the time. "I shall get started here."

"And I will get them to safety," Leena said saying good night.

* * *

An hour later, the smell of the lamb rubbed with the Moroccan spice blend _Ras el hanout _greeted Myka at the door along with the Chef du jour.

"Good evening darling," Helena said. If Myka thought Helena couldn't look more adorable, the apron brought it up a notch.

"You're cooking?" Myka said as Helena took her coat and looked around the entry way quizzically. Myka walked over to the hall closet and opened it.

"Oh there it is," Helena said of the secret room.

"Smells delicious," Myka said.

"Come in here and relax a minute," Helena said and took Myka into the dining room. The table was set beautifully. Helena poured two glasses of wine.

"Would you prefer something else?" Helena thought to ask.

"This is perfect," Myka said. She wasn't paying attention to the wine.

"Sit down and relax. Don't let me see you on that phone, Myka Bering, you're off the clock," Helena teased as she retreated to the kitchen.

Helena heated the sauce until it was reduced. She cut the meat that had been resting in the pan and placed it on the plates. Then she took the salads and placed that on the cart and wheeled it all into the dining room.

"Dinner is served," Helena smiled.

Myka helped her place everything on the table and was pleasantly surprised at how well everything turned out.

"Have you ever thought about giving up your day job and staying home to cook?" Myka asked moaning her delight at every morsel.

"We'll give Ms. Sullivan a few more years, shall we?" Helena said smiling at how Myka licked her lips.

"That's the second time you've said something along those lines," Myka said taking another bite and closing her eyes. "This is really good, Helena."

"Well, someone will have to run things when we're off touring Europe," Helena said and Myka agreed making light of it.

Dinner was finished and Helena insisted on taking everything to the kitchen on the cart. She came back in to the dining room and took Myka into the library.

"Close your eyes," Helena said when they sat down on the couch.

"OK," Myka said smiling already. She heard Helena get up and then the rustle of paper.

"Open your eyes," Helena said and when she did, there was a large triangular package in front of her. It was the kind you would get from the florist.

"What is it?" Myka asked as she slowly undid the paper.

"I like to call it – fight fire with nuclear power," Helena said as an aside.

"Oh my God, Helena! This is a _Dendrophylax lindenii_!" Myka squealed of the rare _Ghost Orchid_. Myka not only knew its name, but it's Latin name, genus and how unique the white-flowered plant was.

"I'm pleased you like it," Helena said proud of her choice and certain it would erase the garish bouquet of ordinary flowers Bridget sent.

Myka put her face closer to the flower and inhaled. "I smell apples," she said and had no idea of the significance of that statement had to Helena. Those three words still held special meaning to the Brit.

"It must like you," Helena said softly.

"You must have gone to such trouble," Myka said aware of how unusual the plant was.

"I wanted to find something as rare as you are, Myka," Helena said.

"You are the most charming, wonderful…," Myka said kissing Helena's lips. "Thank you, Helena."

Helena pulled Myka up for part two of her after dinner surprise. Myka may have had the eidetic memory, but Helena rarely forgot anything Myka said she liked. Helena touched her phone and suddenly music filled the room. There was a strumming of an electric guitar and then the lyrics began. Helena reached out and took Myka's hand and put her other one around Myka as the song Myka said she loved played inside the room.

"_My love must be a kind of blind love, I can't see anyone but you_," the singer sang as Helena slowly danced Myka around the floor.

"_Are the stars out tonight? I don't know if it's cloudy or bright. I only have eyes for you, dear_." Myka put her head next to Helena's as she moved around in rhythmic steps.

"_The moon may be high, but I can't see a thing in the sky, Cause I only have eyes for you_." Myka remembered telling Helena how she loved this song.

"_I don't know if we're in a garden. Or on a crowded avenue – You are - here so am I - Maybe millions of people go by, but they all disappear from view._" Myka could not remember a time she felt as wonderful as she did in Helena's arms.

"_And I only have eyes for you. "_

The instrumental continued to play as Helena stopped and looked in Myka's eyes. "I adore you, Myka Bering," she said softly.

"Oh Helena," Myka said expressing her gratitude with kisses.

"Myka, I want you to think about moving …..…," Helena said and Myka yelled - "YES!" and kissed Helena knocking her slowly back onto the couch.

"Wait, you did ask me to move in here?" Myka asked afraid she jumped the gun. Helena laughed at how Myka was always checking herself to see if she was going the right thing.

"Yes, I did. I hope this means yes," Helena smiled.

"Oh God, yes, Helena. Yes," Myka said pushing Helena down on the couch and leaning on top of her. "Yes!"

"Oh I'm so glad," Helena said smiling back at Myka. "I'm so happy."

The two women drowned in each other's adoring eyes. Helena pushed her hand up past Myka's jacket and gently rubbed her back, sending shivers along her spine.

"I love you so much, Helena," Myka said putting her head down on Helena's chest.

There was a loud knock on the library door and Myka instinctively grabbed onto Helena's shoulders.

"Oh bloody hell," Helena said and smiled awkwardly. Myka thought they were alone in the house.

"Who is that, Helena?" Myka whispered, pulling her clothes back in place.

"I do apologize," Helena said of the intruder's bad timing. She got up and walked over to the door.

"Sorry Ms. Wells, will that be all?" the middle-aged bald man smiled. He looked strangely familiar to Myka.

"Yes, Mr. Garfunkel. Great job," Helena said smiling and closed the door.

"Was that? You had him come here? To sing that song?" Myka asked of the live singer's performance.

"Only the best for you, Myka Bering," Helena said.

"You know how to spoil a girl," Myka smiled.

She moved close and pulled Myka in. "Wait until you see dessert love," Helena said with a throaty laugh.

The only thing that would melt faster than the chocolate was Myka.

* * *

"Hey Tommy, wait up. I got a message for you from Hector."

* * *

**I hope it was okay that I had Myka give Helena her answer so quickly. ;-)  
**


End file.
